


The Life and Times of King Loki and Clint Barton

by cynatnite



Series: You Belong To Me [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And the happy ending is finally here!, Barney finally makes an appearance!, Barney gets married, Barney's bad news, Clint Angst, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint allows his heats to return, Clint and Loki angst, Clint becomes SHIELD assassin again, Clint finally gets time with Barney, Clint finally has a heat, Clint has a plan, Clint imprisoned, Clint is hiding, Clint leaves Asgard, Clint orders more beer, Clint returns to SHIELD, Clint's a bored housewife, Clint's heats, Clint's home, Clint's odd food combinations strike again, Clint's rapid aging, Empty Nest Clint and Loki, Family Vacation!, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Frosthawk - Freeform, Ghost from the past, Kara and the tale of the pink tunics, Kara schemes with Tristan's help, Kara still can't cook, Kara's a Barbie girl, Kara's big news, Kara's news, Kids grow into adults, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Hates it, Loki and Barney's heart to heart, Loki and Clint relationship rebuild, Loki comforts Clint, Loki finally finds Clint, Loki hates him, Loki is afraid, Loki is duped by his kids, Loki learns to drive and then some, Loki meets the president, Loki nearly starts a war, Loki rubs oily stuff on Clint, Loki sends Clint away, Loki visits Clint, Loki's nightmares, Loki's nightmares return, Love and more love and more love, M/M, McDonalds on Asgard?, More crying stuff ahead, Natasha-green thumb extraordinaire, Original Character Death(s), Thor meets Barney, Tristan visits, Wedding of the century, Yay! Make up sex!, being a king sucks, it's a boy!, mention of sick Jane Foster, part kidfic, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the lives and times of Clint Barton, Loki and their family. Twists and turns abound as the family struggles to remain a family.</p>
<p>This is going to be a little longer than the last one. There is a lot of story left to tell.</p>
<p>Clint and Loki will have more problems ahead with their relationship. I'm not just focusing on the kidfic aspect. It's an encompassing story about their lives together. There are issues with Clint's heat, the return of Barney Barton, some heavy duty angst, a breakup and much more that makes big impacts on their journey together. The ending will be a happy one. Can't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the title "Lives and Times". It's the same exact story but with a better title, IMO.

It seemed a lifetime ago that Loki had waged war on Earth, made multiple attempts on Thor’s life, stole the mind of a warrior to do his evil bidding and was dragged back to Asgard in chains for all his crimes. It was that same demigod who took Odin’s throne with the intent of ruling the Nine Realms with all the pain and anger that had ran through him upon learning what he had deemed a lifetime of lies and betrayals.

Upon discovering his true nature as an alpha Jotun, Loki took Clint Barton as his omega and their bonding became a lifetime connection. Together they battled a monster with the very universe at stake. Loki gave his life not just for Asgard or the universe, but for his omega, Clint Barton. Odin’s touch brought the demigod back to all those who loved him. Loki not only retained the throne, but was also gifted with Clint’s undying love for centuries to come.

If Loki believed he had all he could ever want, he was gifted another treasure thanks to his loving father. Through a kind sorceress and Odin’s wish, Clint Barton and Loki brought a new life to the universe which was named Kara for the Valkyrie who would sing dead warriors so they would find Valhalla.

Throughout Asgard, songs were sung and stories told about the great King Loki, his Hawkeye and the beautiful Princess Kara that graced the palace. It had all become legend and the stories grew with grandeur which no one cared enough to correct because the happy ending was all that mattered.

Life slowly returned to normal after Kara’s birth. By her fifth year Clint had wondered if they would be changing diapers for the next fifty years given the long life that Asgardians and other residents of the Nine Realms lived. Loki laughingly told him that children aged at the same rate as humans until they reach maturity.

Kara was most definitely coming into her own and it was clear she would become a striking beauty with her long black hair, Loki’s sharp eyes and high cheekbones. She also had Clint’s marvelous smile and nose to match. Her intelligence was quickly matching her fathers as well.

For now, Clint decided a trek to Earth was in order and made arrangements to meet up with Natasha and Nick Fury. It was a beautiful day in Manhattan on 5th Avenue. Little Kara had a hold of his hand as they approached one another.

As soon as Natasha knelt, the little girl rushed over throwing her arms around her neck.

“Hey, kiddo. You’ve grown an inch,” Natasha remarked.

“Father said not much yet. He took my exact measurements.”

“I’m sure he did,” Natasha grinned.

“Ready, kid?” Fury asked. “FAO might run out of toys if we don’t get over there.”

Kara gave a firm nod, walked to Clint who gave the expected princess kiss.

“Don’t go crazy in there,” Clint advised.

“Of course not, Daddy. I will not go crazy.”

Clint shook his head as they left. “She’s too much like Loki sometimes.”

“Come on. I’ll buy you something to drink.”

They began walking down the crowded sidewalk where Clint put his arm around Natasha’s shoulder.

“PDA,” Natasha commented.

“It’s been a while,” Clint told her.

“I missed you, too. So how are things?”

“Well, we recently discovered that Kara has a temper and not a small one either.”

“You did tell me once that she likes to hold her breath until she’s blue,” Natasha joked.

“She still does.” At hearing Natasha’s laugh, Clint stopped. “Nat, I mean she really does. She turns blue when she doesn’t get her way, from head to toe.”

“Really? How did Loki take it?”

Clint shrugged his shoulders. “Like a kingly father. He’s working with her to control it.”

“She’s not looking to wage war on other worlds, is she?”

“It’s mostly ‘I want that toy’ or ‘I’m not eating that’.”

“At least she’s starting small,” Natasha commented.

“Loki and the healers think she’ll learn to control it as she gets older. If they’re not worried, I won’t.”

“Good.”

They walked a while longer without speaking much and Natasha glanced at Clint. She could see something was eating at him.

“Spit it out, Barton. What’s the rest of it?”

“Damn, you haven’t lost your touch.” Clint sighed before speaking. “I want to go back to work.”

“I thought you did work.”

“Nat, I meant I want back in. I miss it.”

Natasha couldn’t blame him. Being a SHIELD agent and an Avenger had been a big part of his life not long ago. Walking away from it couldn’t have been easy.

“Clint, are you really prepared to go on missions for weeks at a time, not knowing if you’ll come back? I know you’ve got extra superpowers with your omega super-stuff not to mention the whole living damn near forever thing. You could still get killed.”

“I know that. As Kara gets older she’ll need me a little less. Besides, I need something for myself.” Clint shook his head. “Fuck, I sound like a bored housewife.”

“What does Loki say?”

“I haven’t told him. I know how he’ll react and I don’t want that argument right now.”

“There’s another consideration. Your heats. What would happen if you’re on an extended mission?”

“That’s something not even SHIELD knows about. Secret?”

“Of course.”

“After a few heats getting in the way of important matters of state and other things, Bruce started working with the Asgard healers. They came up with a formula that can suppress them. They’re injections. I can give myself a shot the day before and then twice a day throughout until it’s over.”

“That’s good news, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s saved us a few times when there’s been a crisis. When I’m not in heat, Loki can focus better and since he’s the one that doesn’t suffer the drastic effects as I do, it makes life a little easier.”

“Are you going to do away with your heats?”

“No, way,” Clint adamantly shook his head. “It’s a part of our relationship and neither of us will give it up altogether.”

“It would solve a lot of problems should you take missions again. I’m just not sure if Fury will go for it.”

“Why not?”

“Clint, you’re King Loki’s consort. Being close to power is power and if any enemies of SHIELD, the Avengers or Asgard get wind of it, they’ll come after you with everything they’ve got.”

“Great,” Clint bit out. “I’m stuck.”

“No, you’re not. I have an alternative that might work for everyone.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“How would you feel about training SHIELD recruits? They couldn’t do any better than you.”

“Not sure if I want to train FNG’s who look like they’re not even old enough to drive.”

“The academy is a good training ground, Clint. You’d have access to all the latest Intel and I’m sure Fury would appreciate you consulting on an as needed basis.” He still didn’t seem happy. “It’s the best offer you’ll get at least for now. Things could change in the future.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Clint and Natasha stopped at a vendor and each got a smoothie. As they turned around, Clint glanced at her.

“I know what Coulson’s been doing.”

“Oh?”

“He saw Barney twice.”

“How did you know?”

“Heimdall. He keeps me up-to-date on how Barney’s holding up.”

“Loki asked Phil. They thought Coulson could get your brother to change his mind about seeing you. It’s still no.”

Clint sipped on his drink. “I tried a more letters and calls. Nothing.”

“Clint, give him time.”

“How much more time, Tasha? It’s been over five years! He sits in that fucking place for something he didn’t do and don’t tell me what the law says about deaths in the commission of a crime. I got that from Fury and the lawyer I talked to. It doesn’t make it right all the time.”

Natasha looped her arm around Clint’s as they walked. “Listen, you’re going to have to keep trying. That’s all you can do.”

“I used to think it was because he was punishing himself or that maybe he didn’t want me to hang on while he spends his life in prison.”

“What else could it be?”

Clint stopped and looked at her. “I think he doesn’t want to see me because I’m a bad reminder of not just what he did to me, but also because of the person he was before he was sent up.”

“Clint, you can’t believe that.”

“I do, Nat. I represent that old life where he nearly killed me and got to the point he was doing liquor store holdups.”

“That one letter he sent you tells me he’s got enough guilt going on inside of him for the both of you. Don’t do this to yourself.”

“Either way, I think it’s time I do what he wants. I’ll stop.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

“Most definitely not. Barney made that choice for the both of us, but I’m tired of holding onto something that he wants to forget.”

Seeing that Clint wasn’t going to change his mind, Natasha pulled him along as they continued their walk.

“I told Fury we’d meet him and Kara at McDonald’s.”

Then Clint groaned. “Are you kidding me?”

“Don’t tell me Loki has her on a weight management restriction.”

“No. The last visit he took her to McD’s he said and I quote, ‘Those Happy Meals are quite ingenious. I must see to installing a McDonald restaurant on Asgard’ unquote.”

“I hope you talked him out of it.”

“Tonight’ll be a repeat.”

“You sounded almost like him.”

“I’ve been practicing.”

Natasha and Clint didn’t have long to wait until Nick appeared with Kara. While the little girl had a small bag befitting her size, Nick had four much larger ones with two in each hand.

“Tell me you didn’t break a credit card,” Clint stated.

“What kind of parent doesn’t get a little girl Barbie dolls? It’s a little girl staple.”

“Are you kidding?” Clint peered into one bag and saw several boxes. He was sure he spotted at least two Ken dolls.

“Be prepared, Barton,” Nick warned. “The entire collection is coming including the house, car and private jet.”

“Nick, do you know how many dolls she already has? Odin’s been scouring half the galaxy and that’s not to mention every time an ambassador or head of state shows up. They all bring anywhere from one to five dolls. Word got out Kara loves any and all dolls. We’re going to have add on to the palace at this rate and you know how immense that place is already.”

“Chill, Barton. They’re just dolls.”

Seeing Natasha failing to hold back a grin, Clint grumbled, “You’re not helping.”

“Daddy, these dolls are amazing. Wait until Father sees them!”

Clint groaned as the group headed to McDonald’s.

~*~

There were always upheavals in life. It was a never-ending cycle of ups and downs. That was the case with Thor and Jane Foster who just a few short years ago had their son, Erik. The pregnancy and birth had nearly killed Jane due to her ordeal with the Aether years prior. The dangerous energy had weakened her veins and heart. There would never be another child much to their sadness. Instead, they rejoiced in the raising of Erik who remained primarily on Earth.

These days, Loki and Clint continued on with their lives with Kara. From time to time, there were occasions to leave the confines of the palace which Clint was more than happy to do. At every opportunity they would travel to Loki’s private estate on the coast where they enjoyed a much needed vacation. The trips were rare these days which made them all the more valued.

On this day, Clint and Loki were traveling to an outlying village while Kara remained with her tutors. It would have been nice to make the journey without an entourage. Clint had discovered firsthand the necessity when he had attempted a venture with Kara several months ago. The girl hadn’t been prepared for throngs of villagers to flock upon hearing the princess of Asgard was among them. Clint had snatched the girl up, hollered for Heimdall and they were taken back to the palace. He and Loki had quite the row over the incident.

When Loki and Clint arrived, Asgard warriors kept villagers back at a respectful distance. They stopped at the medical ward, visited patients and the staff. Loki listened as he moved about as their needs were relayed. He nodded to an advisor who hurriedly transmitted the information. Clint liked to get one on one. He would sit with someone for at least ten minutes talking to them, getting to know them and discovering how well their needs were being met.  

After a meal at a local establishment, Clint and Loki were guided to an orphanage. For Clint, it was reminiscent of his childhood before the circus just after he and Barney lost their parents. He tried not to let it show as they toured the facility. While lacking in much needed resources, the local religious order did their level best to provide for each child under their care.

Loki caught sight of a boy with mussed dusky brown hair and well-worn clothes sitting on his bed and playing with a wooden horse alone. He turned to the cleric.

“Why is this child not with the others?”

“Your Majesty, he prefers to be alone. We have attempted to draw him out, but he refuses. He talks very little.”

“Where are his parents?” Clint asked.

“They were killed in an avalanche near the mountain last spring. It was a small village and no one was left alive.”

“I remember,” Clint said. “A contingent of warriors was sent to help search for survivors.”

Loki went to the child. With his arms behind his back, his chin raised, he said, “What is your name, child?”

The boy looked up at him and Loki’s eyes locked with the large blue ones. He ignored the tremble in his chest.

“I am King Loki, child. I ask your name once again.”

“Tristan,” the boy answered in a small voice.

“Tristan, if you are to thrive you must be amongst others your own age. Do you understand?”

The boy only shrugged.

“As your king, I command you to socialize with other children in required activities such as playing and the like.”

The boy nodded.

“I will be inquiring upon your progress with great frequency.”

Clint had his arms folded during the entire exchange. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed.

~*~

Clint and Loki sat on the royal longship as it lifted into the sky without saying much. He studied Loki who was looking straight ahead.

“What was that about?” Clint asked.

“What are you referring to?”

“That kid…Tristan. You got really interested in him.”

“He sat alone. I sought to improve his behavior.” Loki turned in his seat. “Will the boy be adopted?”

“Loki, I don’t care how good they are, orphanages suck wherever you go. Nice looking people in nice clothes walk in, look you over like they’re trying to pick out the best steak, ask about how well behaved you are or if you get good grades. Most of them want the best of the lot and who can blame them. Troubled kids aren’t easy to handle.”

“You offer little hope for this child, Clint.”

“There isn’t much, Loki. That kid is probably going to wind up being a criminal when he grows up with loads of hate for what life gave him. It’s no different on my world.” No different with him and Barney either, but Clint wouldn’t say that.

Loki turned back to face forward. “Turn us around immediately.”

Clint couldn’t hide his smile when he glanced at Loki.

“You were confident I would go back for this child.”

“Pretty much,” Clint said with a satisfied grin.

~*~

When they returned to the orphanage, Tristan was at least outside but instead of playing with the other children, he stood near the building still holding his wooden horse. With Clint looking on, Loki went to the boy and with all the bearing of a king, he put his hands behind his back.

“I am pleased to see you have taken a first step in obeying my command.”

The boy looked up as if it was a skyscraper standing over him.

“I offer a proposition. I have need of a son. We already have a daughter and it is my belief a brother would be most acceptable in her eyes. It is a most important role with enormous responsibilities.”

Clint was sure the kid couldn’t understand half of the big words. Loki hadn’t quite mastered the art of talking to a child. It certainly accounted for Kara’s intelligence so he kept his mouth shut.

“What do I have to do?” Tristan asked still gripping the toy horse.

“Firstly, you will be tutored in all manner expected of a prince. You must do well in your lessons for if you should be king one day, they will serve you well.”

“A king?”

“It is too soon for you to consider at your age,” Loki said with a dismissive wave. “Your most immediate duties will be not only your studies, but also a multitude of games and the like.”

The boy seemed to perk up at that prospect. Then Loki knelt and tilted his head.

“Do you know how to ride a horse? I have a great many that will require being ridden.”

The boy shook his head. The wide eyes danced with excitement.

“We will see to it immediately. All great princes ride horses.” Loki leaned in further. “Do you consent to be our son?”

Tristan’s nod was an emphatic one. “Yes, I do.”

“Excellent. You have made a most wise decision, Tristan.”

Loki stood and took Tristan’s hand in his. “Now come. I will introduce you to your other father, Clint. Should he suggest odd food combinations, you must ignore him immediately.”

After speaking to the clerics and promising the needed documents would be immediately seen to, Clint and Loki were in the royal longship with Tristan munching on a cookie sitting between them. They were now a family of four.


	2. Chapter 2

The sullen little boy Clint and Loki adopted just a few short years ago had rebounded with unending energy, curiosity and love for his new family. He had grown close to Kara who embraced her now brother with all the love that she had been showered with through her life. Odin declared Tristan to be the finest of princes to which he also promised to excel as a grandfather if not more as he did with Kara. Thor, Jane and Erik were just as welcoming with Tristan as they had been with both Kara and their own son.

While Kara excelled in all her studies, Tristan did just enough that was acceptable to their tutors. Clint took it in stride while Loki remained concerned. He was not accustomed to seeing it after Kara’s excellence, but he kept criticisms silent and nodded his approval.

Tristan loved riding horses more than anything. He and Kara would take their steeds across the fields while Clint and Loki followed. While rare, these were carefree days. After a relaxing lunch between the four of them, Clint and Loki would settle under a tree, wrapped around one another while the children played. It was indeed the happiest of times.

Another discovery for the boy, Tristan, was the Asgard warriors. He would watch from his window as they trained on the grounds just past the wall. After begging, Clint and Loki relented in allowing him to learn a few weapons. Kara went along as well seeing that it might be fun. While she was adequate, Tristan shined.

It became a growing concern for Loki as the boy seemed to resemble Thor’s ‘chase the monsters and hunt them down’ declaration so very long ago. He was uneasy as Tristan was handed his very first sword. It wasn’t in him to voice it because those days, so long past, still reminded him of all that he once was.

What finally helped put it firmly behind him was Clint. Seeing the archer teach Tristan the art of handling a bow and arrow made Loki feel as if the world was righted once again. Nothing could make him happier than seeing Tristan guided by Clint.

The familial routine rarely changed unless it was for a trip to Earth or some other destination whether it was for diplomatic reasons or a family outing. It was decided that breakfast would be a must for all to attend. Loki’s busy schedule had him missing nearly half of all evening meals. The children were tutored through the day and Clint worked with Sif, the Warriors Three and the armies. By the end of the day, Clint usually saw to getting the children their evening meal, going over their studies, baths and other essentials. Loki would arrive not long before bed where he and Clint got them safely tucked.

On this particular evening, Thor and Jane had both children for an overnight visit to Earth. It was a rare quiet evening in their rooms. Clint sat reading a book and Loki was at his desk sorting through matters of state for the following day.

“Clint,” Loki said. He lifted a manila envelope. “The ambassador’s aide from Midgard conveyed this from Natasha to you.”

Clint set the book aside and took the envelope. He opened it up and slide out the documents. Natasha needed his signature so that he could rejoin SHIELD. Clint put them back in place.

“What is it?”

“I was hoping to wait to talk to you about it,” Clint admitted. “My heat will be starting in a few days and we agreed to table discussions beforehand.”

It was a delicate balance Clint and Loki had. The last thing either wanted was an argument that could potentially find their time upended due to buried resentment. They had long ago determined that it was too easy to carry negative emotions into that world where Clint was a sub/omega and Loki was the dom/alpha. Their sessions remained just as intense as they had from the very beginning. Clint had the nipple rings on his chest to prove it in addition to a few scars across his back.

“You believe we will quarrel,” Loki surmised.

“I don’t know. Not sure if I want to chance it with my heat so close.”

“I suppose you are correct,” Loki agreed. He returned to his work and glanced to see Clint set the envelope on the table, then retrieve his book Just as Clint opened it, Loki said, “No, I must know, Clint. I fear I will use the time in our chambers to pry it from you and I cannot have that.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I want to go back to SHIELD.”

Loki questioned his hearing for a moment. “You wish to leave us?”

“No, hell no. I want to go back to work for them, take missions and help at the academy.”

“You wish to resume the position you had prior to our meeting.”

“More or less. It would be low level missions, consulting and training recruits.”

“There is great danger for what you propose, Clint.”

“I took a lot more dangerous missions before we met.”

“You had not a family.” Loki got to his feet and walked around his desk. “I do not see how I could allow such an endeavor.”

“You can’t allow it?” Clint was having a hard time controlling his anger. “I think this is my decision to make, Loki.”

“Not if the repercussions are also at a cost to our children and myself.”

“Which is why Natasha and I agreed that if I took any missions they had to be low level. The danger, the work and the time away is a lot less than what I did before.”

“You and Natasha spoke of this. How long have you felt this way?”

“A while,” Clint confessed. “I wasn’t sure how you’d take it plus it was right before we adopted Tristan. It was more important to get him and Kara settled together as brother and sister. I figure enough time passed and they’re old enough to understand.”

“You should have come to me, Clint.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, but I want you to understand. I need this.”

“Your needs should not come at a cost to us and our children.”

“Jesus, Loki. You have a job. You’re king of Asgard and that usually winds up putting us and the kids second. I knew that when I walked into this relationship and it took some explaining to Kara and Tristan to get them to understand why you’re not always able to be there. They get that and I think they’d get this.”

“Perhaps not should your dead body be delivered at our door.”

“Goddamn it, Loki! Stop it!” Clint threw the envelope on the table. “When I became your omega, I didn’t want it to begin with because I knew what it would do to my life. I knew there was a chance I’d lose everything back on Earth because of it. When I left Earth, I walked away from a hell of a lot. I’ll never be an Avenger again and I accept that. It doesn’t mean that I stopped wanting to be a SHIELD agent.”

“Do you have regrets?”

“Not like you think. I want…no, I need to have at least a small part of my life back. I’ve given everything to you, the kids and even Asgard, Loki. I can’t be what I once was before we met. I can live with that because I have you and the kids. Someday in the distant future everything I know on Earth will be gone, everyone I care about will be dead. I just want to hold onto it for as long as I can. Do you understand that?”

The near tears in Clint’s eyes were enough to tear at Loki. Of course, he understood. Who wouldn’t? Clint’s ties to Midgard were as strong now as they ever were and the archer would lose all of it. There was no getting around it and that was a regret Loki couldn’t allow to stand. Clint would grow to resent him if he couldn’t reclaim at least a part of his previous life for even a short time.

“Yes, I do,” Loki said after finding his voice. “When it comes to you, Clint, my fear of your loss overwhelms me. I cannot fathom its depth.”

Clint moved closer to Loki and took his hands. “There is an old saying on Midgard that I could get hit by a truck crossing the street tomorrow. We have to live for today.”

“Mother used to comment a stone could fall from the sky upon us. I believe the sentiment is analogous. Do as you must, Clint. Your contentment is paramount. We will adjust,” Loki promised.

“Thank you.”

Loki drew his hand up to Clint’s face and pulled him close. “It is you I must thank for all that we have.”

They met in a deep kiss. Loki broke from it to trace his mouth along Clint’s jawline to his ear. He played at the earring Clint had never taken off since Loki had placed it many years ago. The demigod stepped back and pulled on Clint’s hand guiding him to their bedroom. Once there, Loki pushed Clint to his back and pulled open the tunic. The nipple rings gleamed and Loki couldn’t resist using his teeth to toy with them.

“You’ll have to take them off,” Clint breathed. The stimulation was making him hot.

“After your heat.” Loki pulled at one just enough to draw a hiss from Clint. “I intend to pleasure myself upon them.”

“Fuck, yeah.” Clint grabbed at Loki’s ass.

They quickly divested their clothes and Loki moved on top of Clint giving him another kiss, deepening it by burying his tongue inside of the archer’s mouth. Loki moved down to take hold of Clint’s leaking erection. He took it all in one swoop of his mouth feeling it touch the back of his throat. Clint’s heady scent was overpowering and hearing the groans of want coming from added to Loki’s pleasure. The demigod traced the underside of Clint’s cock to his balls pulling each one into his mouth. He went lower and pushed Clint’s legs farther open. Using his tongue he opened the hole pushing deep then adding two fingers inside of him. The archer thrashed on the bed yelling Loki’s name in a mantra.

Loki rose and lined up at Clint’s hole, then pushed into the writhing body. Once he was fully seated, he gazed at Clint whose eyes were barely open, the pleasure etched across his face.

“I love you,” Loki breathed.

“Love you,” Clint answered back relishing the fullness inside of him. Nothing had ever felt so right.

Loki starting moving within Clint and at feeling the archer’s legs wrap around his waist, he laid across his body keeping pace with their desire as it built. The heat between them rose as they clung to each other and after Clint’s seed spilled between their bodies, Loki grabbed his hips and began pounding into the archer until he yelled his release.

After he gently extracted himself from Clint, Loki rolled to his back. They were both covered in sweat.

“By the Gods, Clint,” Loki panted with a sated grin.

“Did you finally getting around to calling me a god after sex?” Clint laughed. He wiped the perspiration of his forehead.

“I believe it is so at every such encounter.”

Loki took a cloth from his nightstand and wiped the semen from Clint’s belly. He tossed it aside and moved in pulling Clint close who wrapped his arms around him. After getting under the covers, Loki tangled his legs into Clint’s.

“I promise, Loki, I’m not going to let my job get in the way of our family. I won’t allow it.”

“I will do my utmost to restrain my fear most especially in front of our children.”

The two spent the remainder of the evening planning and discussing the new changes with Kara and Tristan at the forefront.

~*~

Clint couldn’t be any happier after rejoining SHIELD. He had reclaimed a small portion of his old life and discovered how much he had missed it over the years. The first month he spent at the academy training recruits and didn’t take a single mission. He not only wanted to get back in the mindset of a SHIELD agent, he and Loki agreed that it would be a transition period for the children.

Afterwards, he began taking two to three missions a month. Usually, he was gone for upwards of three days. He turned anything down that required more time away from home. On occasion, he’d return to Asgard with mostly minor injuries for which he took straight to the healers which took care of it quick enough. Clint would clean away as much of the dirt and grime as possible before entering their rooms where Kara and Tristan awaited his return.

Loki did his best to rearrange his own schedule so that he could be with Kara and Tristan while Clint was away to help fill the void. Kara had been the one to voice her fears in the beginning while Tristan, on the other hand, begged to hear every story and adventure.

Clint was thrilled to finally have Natasha as his partner on several missions. There were more opportunities for them to team in fighting the good fight despite the low ranking of the missions. It didn’t last long, however. Natasha soon realized that she couldn’t keep up as much as could in the old days. Much to Clint’s sadness, Natasha accepted a desk assignment and only went out on occasion to oversee the more complex missions Clint was not a part of.

By the time the children were teens, Tristan was close to Loki’s height and Kara was at eye level with Clint. Kara continued her studies gaining excellent marks on every one. It became apparent that the more time she spent with Loki at court, she had grown a diplomatic shrewdness that nearly rivaled Loki’s. Kara had long ago given up the weapons training with her brother and settled into aiding Loki during visits from diplomats and the like.

Tristan was a near opposite. He hated life at court. The gossip mongering and currying favor was intolerable. Matronly nobles would present their daughters to him at every opportunity. While Kara could flirt, be demure and walk away, it took everything Tristan had to untangle himself without offending anyone. Instead, he spent as much time as he could training with warriors including the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three which caused his studies to flounder much to Loki’s ire.

It soon became a common occurrence for Loki and Tristan to lock horns over the matter, each equally stubborn and each unwilling to give. On more than one occasion did Clint come home to find Loki and Tristan going at it over his studies, his time training and his friendships among the warriors. Clint encouraged Tristan to spend more time on his studies to at least bring peace to the household if nothing else. With a side look at Loki, Clint point blank said ‘The kid hates school. There’s no making him like it.’

Odin and Luta had decided upon a short holiday since the children were older, only fifty years or so. Thor spent so much of his time on Earth that Loki was given ultimate control of their armies. It was only a formality since the council had long ago deemed Loki to be more than capable and honorable in the years since Thanos’ invasion.

Clint slowly began taking a few more dangerous missions which involved added time with Natasha, and the occasional Avenger. Stark Tower had changed considerably over the years as well. The Avenger team had nearly doubled with Steve Rogers continuing to Captain. Tony did little work as Iron Man these days. He was more about inventing and improving tech, splitting the Avengers into teams, assigning missions and finding new ways to combat the arthritis that was beginning to grow in his hands.

Bruce refrained from allowing The Other Guy out if he could help it. He had grown tired over the years despite the metabolism controlling his aging process and instead found more contentment in his lab. Clint stopped in often where they would talk about the old days, Clint’s heats and how best to manage them with his responsibilities at SHIELD.

Clint had been home two weeks when the latest transmission from Earth had an attached mission for his approval. It was a quick two days in and out rescue of a Hydra scientist wishing to defect. He was seated cleaning and waxing his bow when sixteen-year-old Kara entered. He was still awestruck at times how much she reminded him of Loki.

She plopped next to him. “Leaving again?”

“I’ll only be gone a few days.” Clint ran the cloth over the arch of the bow.

“Natasha and Pepper want me to accompany them to Paris. Father said if you approve, I may go.”

“I don’t see why not. Just try avoid getting your picture taken, Kara. Last time your father was pretty pissed at seeing your face on the cover of a tabloid with that actor.”

“Yes, if I recall correctly it was Taylor somebody. Worry not, Dad. I conduct myself as a common Midgard girl on every visit.”

“Right,” Clint said as he continued. There was nothing ordinary about his daughter.

“You never speak of your family prior to coming to Asgard,” Kara lightly observed.

“Not much to say about them. My parents died when I was a kid.”

Clint got to his feet and went to the table where his backpack and case sat. As he handled the bow, he remembered that Ichaival remained mostly unused unless it was training on Asgard. No way could he use the weapon on Earth. Clint reminded himself to talk to Loki about gifting it to Tristan who had shown prowess with his own bow.

Kara walked over and pushed up to sit on the table as her father began packing his things.

“You say nothing of your brother, Dad. What’s he like?”

Clint eyed her for a second and then turned his attention back to the task at hand.

“Not much to say. I haven’t seen or talked to him in years. We’re practically strangers.”

“Because of his imprisonment.”

“Barney decided a long time ago that he didn’t want anything to do with me. I went along with it years later. What’s with all the questions?”

“Does he know of me and Tristan?”

“Well, I gave up trying with him a year or so before we adopted your brother. If he had read any of my letters before that, he’d know about you which he didn’t,” Clint pointed out.

“Perhaps you should make the attempt once again,” Kara suggested.

“Kara, it’s understandable you’d want to know an uncle you’ve never met. If he wants to reach out to me, he knows where to send a letter. It’s his turn this time around.”

“I suppose you’re right, Dad.” Kara hopped off the table. She kissed his cheek. “Come home soon. I love you.”

“Love you, too, baby.” He watched her with curious eyes as she swept from the room.

Clint shook his head and resumed packing. He was nearly done when Loki came inside.

“I thought you had a meeting,” Clint said.

“I broke away to see you off.” Loki pulled Clint in for a thorough kiss. He ended with swipes of his tongue along Clint’s skin up to his ear. “Your heat will be upon us soon after your return.”

Closing his eyes, Clint relished the sensations starting to build. “Keep doing that and I’ll never get out the door.”

“Tempting,” Loki said before sticking his tongue in Clint’s hear. He then pulled back just ever so slightly. “When we make our way into our private chambers, I have new imaginings I wish to try.”

“Oh, yeah?” Clint nearly lost it when Loki’s whispered promises of what was to come. “Fuck.”

When Loki stepped back, Clint nearly pulled the demigod into another heated kiss. He most definitely wouldn’t be able to resist dragging Loki to their bed. Clint preferred to save it for his heats. These past months they had spent almost half the time of what they normally did.

“I better go.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “I will wait for your return.”

Clint put the backpack over his shoulder and lifted the bow case. “Hey, I think Kara’s up to something. She was asking all kinds of questions about my family.”

“She has always been inquisitive. Worry not, Clint.”

They had a final exchange with declarations of love and then Clint was out the door. Loki stood alone in the room hating every time Clint went on a mission. He had gone to great lengths to bury his fears. Clint needed this and it wasn’t in the demigod to stand in the way of it. On more than one occasion he had woken from a nightmare at seeing Clint’s dead body lying on the palace floor with multiple wounds across his chest. He would never tell Clint.

Loki went to their bedroom to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and after a search, found one of the nipple rings that he had removed from Clint prior to his return to SHIELD. Loki fingered the gleaming silver for a moment. It widened upon the small spell he cast, then he slid it over his left index finger and tightened it just enough to make it impossible to remove.


	3. Chapter 3

“You have grown quite mad!” Tristan whispered furiously at his sister, Kara.

“Quiet, brother. We must not be caught.”

Kara peered around the door first into the bedroom their fathers’ shared. Seeing no one, she stepped inside and turned to Tristan.

“You must warn me should anyone come.”

“I already said I would, sister. Now, hurry.”

Kara went straight for the closet and once inside, she scanned the room. It was much larger than she had realized with several rows of Loki’s clothing and other necessities. On the other side was Clint’s, while considerably less, there was still a large amount that he had accumulated over the years.

She began on Clint’s side searching through drawers and boxes. At finding nothing, she moved further inside and in the far back with a large box on top, was an old wooden chest with a lock. Kara went straight for it, kneeled, moved the box, and lifted the weighty padlock. With a touch of her finger, it unlocked. After setting it aside, she opened the lid and leaned over.

Inside was what Clint had brought with him upon moving to Asgard. She shifted it around and when she heard footsteps, Kara nearly jumped to her feet. It was Tristan.

“You are to keep watch!”

“I want to see as well. No one is coming and Father is with Lady Sif on the grounds.”

Kara went back to her task and reached deep inside. She found a large book and pulled it out. Upon opening it, both brother and sister were taken aback by the old photographs. It was an eye opening moment as they glimpsed into the life Clint had once lived. A black and white photo of parents with two small boys was centered on the first page with smaller ones surrounding it.

“This must be Dad’s parents,” Kara said.

“Look at how small he was and Uncle as well.” Tristan rubbed his thumb over the faces.

She flipped through a few pages and stopped at a colored photo with much younger versions of the brothers. Clint wore a purple costume and Barney had an arm around his brother’s shoulders. Both flashed large smiles at the camera.

“Look at Dad with a bow.” Tristan nearly smiled. “He still looks much different. Are you sure you can accomplish your goal?”

Kara used her hand to make a copy of the picture, then enlarged Barney Barton’s face.

“Of course. It will be easy.”

She returned photo album and put everything back in its place. As they stood, Kara put the picture in her pocket. Just as they were coming out of the closet, they ran straight into their father, Loki.

“What are you two doing here?” Loki crossly asked.

Before Kara could answer, Tristan said, “I was looking to borrow one of Dad’s tunics. Lady Maeve requested I attend her daughter at tomorrow’s feast. Kara was assisting me.”

“What is wrong with one of yours?”

Kara offered a bright smile. “I thought Tristan should have something a little more formal to make a better impression. His tunics are so drab.”

“And yet neither of you have one in your hands,” Loki observed.

“The sleeves are too short,” Tristan quickly replied.

Loki raised an appraising eye. “Look through mine, then. I have a more than adequate wardrobe which should make due.”

“Yes, Father,” Kara said with a smile.

“Of course, Father.”

King Loki, previously known as the god of lies and liesmith didn’t realize he had just been duped by his own offspring.

Tristan and Kara went back to the closet and began sorting through the tunics.

“I will forever be in the company of Lady Maeve’s daughter at the feast,” Tristan ground out as he held out a shirt for inspection.

“I thought you liked her.”

“It’s her overprotective father I don’t like.”

~*~

It was a cold day outside at the upstate New York prison. Kara melded into the convict population as she transformed into a rough prisoner wearing similar garb. She crossed the prison yard scanning each inmate until her sharp eyes settled on a particular one who sat alone, shoulders hunched over, on a set of bleachers.

Determined, she walked over and took a seat next to him. Kara hunched her shoulders in much the same way and stuck her hands in the pockets of the thick coat. She found the position quite uncomfortable. She had always held herself erect much like Loki, her father. Kara remained as she was.

“Hey,” Barney said.

“Hey,” Kara repeated. She cleared her throat and with a small spell, she was able to deepen her voice.

“You’re new around here.”

“It is my first day,” Kara responded more brightly than she should have.

Barney eyed the man curiously. He didn’t look much different than most cons other than the too dark hair.

“You might want to tone it down just a bit,” Barney advised the con. “Around here it’ll get you shanked for shits and grins.”

“Yes, you’re right, of course. This is all very new indeed.”

“You’re a strange one.”

“My name is Kevin. What is yours?”

“Uh, Barney. Barney Barton.” Barney leaned over just a bit. “Don’t get too friendly either. Cons don’t like that.”

“So, I should remain quiet and solitary as you are. It sounds most difficult.”

“No, it ain’t easy,” Barney somberly agreed. “Keeps you alive for what it’s worth around this place.”

“When visitors arrive, it will help alleviate the loneliness, I expect.”

“I guess.” Barney kept his eyes low. He didn’t want to think about Clint.

“Do you have visitors?”

“Not anymore. The government lawyer hasn’t been around since I made him stop the appeals. That was a long time ago.”

“No one else?” Kara inquired.

When he didn’t answer, Kara had no doubt that her uncle needed not only his brother, but them all.

“My brother will always visit me. We are quite close although he and Father rarely see eye to eye. I tire of their endless quarreling.”

“Sounds rough.”

“I suppose every family suffers their rough spots as it were, but I have never doubted the love my brother and father share. Do you have a family?”

“Not anymore,” Barney answered. This con was bugging him, but why wasn’t he walking away?

“I never knew my grandmother.” Kara felt a bit of sadness at the thought. “I was told she used to say ‘Tomorrow is not promised’. It has taught me to love my family every single moment for it passes as quick as a speck of dust.”

Kara looked over and Barney was gazing hard at her. She couldn’t tell if anything she said made a difference. Since he remained silent, she could think of nothing else to say.

“It was indeed a pleasure meeting you.”

As Kara walked away, she resisted looking back. She was almost positive he was following her with his eyes so she blended into the crowd of convicts around the weights and slowly disappeared.

~*~

The mission had lasted over four days and Clint was relieved to be home. The workload at SHIELD had increased with more recruits and assignments were coming with regularity. He had accepted too many over the last month. Clint knew it when he saw the look in Loki’s eyes. Upon his return, he told Natasha he wanted a week off and she readily gave it.

In the shared family area of their rooms, Clint was reading the latest Intel on his computer tablet while Loki read. Tristan was seated studying his lesson and Kara had taken to sewing much to everyone’s shock.

The surprise transmission made everyone stop and seeing that it was Natasha, Clint got to his feet.

“Hey, Nat. You’re not calling me back, are you?”

“No, I have something for you. It was too important to wait for the scheduled data feed next week.”

“What is it?”

Seeing her raise the letter, the remaining family got to their feet and joined Clint.

“It’s from your brother, Clint.”

Nothing could have shocked Clint more. “I don’t believe it.”

“I can transmit it to you later,” Natasha offered.

“Read it now. I have to know.”

As Natasha opened the letter, Clint felt Loki’s hand on his shoulder. He touched the ring around the demigod’s finger. Clint had kissed it upon seeing it the first time. He wasn’t able to wear a band around his finger due to his work, but Clint was more than satisfied with the diamond stud in his ear.

Natasha began reading:

_Hey Brat,_

_I bet you sure as hell didn’t expect to hear from me again. Yeah, I know I was an asshole about not seeing or talking to you. Maybe this time you can forgive me for being a jerk to my kid brother._

_It’s weird, you know. The strangest things can happen which makes you take a second to rethink everything. That’s what happened a few weeks ago. I met the weirdest con to ever set foot in this place._

_Kevin said ‘Tomorrow is not promised’ which really made me think about you and the future._

“Natasha,” Clint said. “Stop for a sec.”

Clint slowly turned to face his daughter. “Kara,” he said in a tight voice. “Tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.”

The guilt on her face was unmistakable. “I only thought to help.”

“You went to a maximum security prison!” Clint was nearly ready to explode.

“No one saw me,” Kara tried to explain. She was unaccustomed seeing Clint so furious. “I went in disguise.”

“You did?” Loki asked. “How long were you able to retain the form?”

Clint pointed a finger at Loki. “Not helping.”

That was the moment Tristan chose to jump into the conversation. “It was my idea.”

Loki sighed. “Of course, it would be. Kara would not have otherwise put herself in such danger.”

“Tristan!” Kara protested.

“To your room, Tristan. We will contemplate your punishment when this matter is settled.”

Tristan tossed his book away and stormed from the room with the door slamming behind him.

“Guys?” Natasha said loud enough to get everyone’s attention. “Back over here.”

Natasha continued:

_I figured it was time for you and me to settle things as brothers should. You’re back on the visitor’s list, brat. I hope I haven’t made you hate me so much that you don’t want to see me now that I changed my mind._

_Love,_

_Barney_

Clint could scarcely believe it.

“Barney wants to see me.” Clint took a deep breath and put his hands on the table. “He really wants to see me.”

“Hey,” Natasha said. “Let me know how it goes.”

“Thanks, Tasha.”

After her image disappeared, Loki smiled. “This is news worth celebrating.”

Seeing the joy leave Clint’s face, Kara went to him. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t go.”

“Of course you will,” Loki declared. “This is your brother and you’ve waited too long for this moment.”

“Loki, look at me. I’m supposed to be in my sixties. He can’t see me like this. There’s not enough fucking plastic surgery on Earth to account for staying the same age.”

“Not according to a beautiful songstress named Dolly Parton,” Kara announced.

“You’re not out of the woods, yet, young lady,” Clint warned. Then he remembered. “You went to Earth without permission.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘not’,” Kara awkwardly smiled.

“Should I get Natasha back and ask her how that trip with you and Pepper to Paris went?”

“It seems our daughter is quite clever,” Loki stated. He ignored Clint’s dark look.

“Dad,” Kara said. “Tristan and I only sought to help. Our intentions were honorable and Uncle wants to see you as a result.”

“I know. I want to see him, but it’s impossible now.”

“As I said previously when you carried our child, Clint, it can be done. It will be done. As far as your brother is concerned, you have aged just as he has. Kara and I will see to it.”

~*~

While Loki and Kara worked amongst themselves for the proper magic to see to Clint’s appearance before visiting his brother, Clint headed to Tristan’s room. The door was already open and he leaned against the frame. Tristan was stretched across the bed on his stomach sketching.

“Why’d you take the blame for your sister?” Clint asked. “You and I both know she cooked up that scheme.”

“He expects it from me,” Tristan muttered. He stopped drawing and looked up. “Will you tell him?”

“I’ll leave it up to you.” Clint crossed into the room and sat on a nearby chair.

“Father has always looked down upon me.”

“No, it’s not that, Tristan. He wants you to do better because he knows you can.”

“He wants me to be perfect, Dad.” Tristan sat up. “Like Kara.”

“Kara is not perfect. This little stunt of hers is proof of that.”

“She is insufferable at times.”

“Can’t argue that,” Clint responded.

“To be perfect is to be better in his eyes and I can’t no matter how hard I try. I still feel like the boy at the orphanage where you and Father found me.”

The pain in Tristan’s eyes was hard to take and Clint wasn’t sure if he could ease it. He had already debated discussing it with Loki and seeing if the demigod could ease up on the kid.

“Do you regret us adopting you?”

“No, Dad. You, Father and Kara are my family and I love you. I wouldn’t trade what you’ve given me for anything whether Father was a king or a farmer. Please never think that.”

“I just want to be sure, Tristan. Your happiness is important and none of us can imagine you not being a part of our lives.”

“If I could find some way to make him proud of me, Dad. I want him to see that I am a worthy son.”

Clint reached over and cupped Tristan’s cheek. “You already are. Never think you’re not.”

Tristan caught sight of one of his drawings and then to a mace on the dresser. His room was filled with sketches of warriors, a pair of swords covering a shield hung on the wall and a golden suit of armor that had been a gift from Sif stood in the corner. He slowly got to his feet.

“I know what I shall do, Dad.”

“What?”

“I will be of age to participate in the games soon. That is where I will find glory and Father’s pride.”

“Whoa, wait a minute.” Clint moved to stand in front of him. “Tristan, do it for yourself. Doing it for the wrong reasons will only get you disappointment.”

“You think this is a mistake.”

“No, I meant that it needs to come from within. The games aren’t just about being the best. They’re character building. You challenge yourself.”

“Is that why don’t compete, Dad? You find no challenge in them?”

“Well, I did once.” Clint folded his arms as he remembered. “Your sister was barely two when I did.”

“What happened?”

“I walked onto the archery field and everyone else walked off with the exception of one person.”

“And you challenged him!”

“Wasn’t much of one. It was Thor. He blasted every target with this hammer. I never had a chance to beat him.”

Tristan laughed and Clint grinned happy to hear it. He didn’t think he got through to Tristan, but Clint knew his son had to learn these lessons on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Clint finally sees Barney. Drama ensues involving Clint, Loki and Barney.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dad,” Kara called to the closet where Clint was. “We tire of waiting.”

Loki and Kara had managed to find an acceptable spell so that Clint would be adequately aged for his visit with Barney.

“I look ridiculous!” Clint declared from inside.

“You cannot remain indefinitely, Clint. Come. Let us see.”

“Fine,” Clint grumbled.

Clint slowly stepped out and despite having already seen his appearance before changing, he looked even more now as a man would in his sixties with grey hair with matching eyebrows, crow’s feet at his eyes, and a few liver spots across his face with the new attire. To complete the look, Loki conjured an outfit that Clint had outright refused in the beginning. Kara convinced him otherwise.

He wore a grey sweater with a plaid shirt underneath. The top of a white t-shirt could be seen under the collar. In addition, the khaki pants added to the look of an old man. Loki’s eyes stopped at Clint’s preferred black combat boots.

“Where are the other shoes, Clint?” Loki asked.

“If you think I’m wearing Velcro sneakers, you’ve got another thing coming, pal. If I have to look like an old fart, I’m going to be a comfortable one. Besides, old farts wear whatever the hell they want,” Clint finished with a rebellious look.

“It most certainly does not complete the ensemble,” Loki argued.

“I don’t care.”

“Dad, let us watch you walk,” Kara said.

“Whatever for?”

“If you are to be convincing, you must rehearse,” Loki advised. “In your natural state you always move about with a sense of purpose at a quick pace. In this one, you are much slower.”

“Fine,” Clint sighed.

He looked straight ahead and began a shuffling walk across the room. Clint didn’t see the smirk on Loki’s face.

“Clint, you are aged. Not feeble.”

“How else am I supposed to walk?” Clint asked exasperated.

“Uncle was a bit stooped even though he was sitting at the time,” Kara said. “Perhaps if you lower your shoulders.”

“This is really stupid.” Clint let his shoulders sag and he moved across the room.

“I believe it is acceptable,” Loki said with a finger to his chin.

It was at that moment, Tristan walked in carrying a cell phone and snapped a picture of Clint.

“Hey! What was that for?” Clint nearly yelled.

“Natasha requested it and asked for this to be returned,” Tristan informed him.

“She’ll never let me live this down, you know.”

“You complain too much,” Loki stated. “While you are in the presence of other mortals in this form, Clint, your previous weight restrictions during your pregnancy apply so suspicions will not be raised should you consume.”

“I kinda hate you right now.”

“Be that as it may, follow my advice and no one should be the wiser.” Loki went to Clint for a kiss and changed his mind. “Perhaps when you return to your natural state.”

“What’s the matter? Don’t want to kiss a dirty old man?” Clint waggled his grey eyebrows.

“You are crude,” Loki distastefully stated. “Now, off with you.”

Loki watched Clint follow Kara and Tristan towards the door.

“Would you have need of a cane?” Loki called out.

Clint didn’t hesitate to flip Loki off as he left the room leaving the demigod grinning.

~*~

When Clint and Kara met Natasha in a parking garage, he folded his arms as a slow grin spread across her face and then she busted out laughing at the sight of him. She was still smirking as she took the phone to a SHIELD van where the needed credentials were created on the spot.

“You tell a soul,” Clint warned her.

“Of course not,” Natasha answered unable to hide her delight. “Well, maybe Tony.”

“Natasha,” Clint warned. The resentment left him and with pleading in his eyes, Clint asked, “Do I look that old? What if I look older than Barney? What’s he going to think when he sees me?”

“Dad, you look the proper age and I have no doubt Uncle will be pleased to see you after so long.”

“She’s right.” Natasha handed Clint the ID’s. “See your brother and forget everything else. We’re loaning you the beige sedan on the other side of the van.”

“Thanks, Nat. I appreciate everything you’re doing for us.”

“If you’d let me show the picture to Bruce…” Natasha asked with a hint of a smile.

“You do and I’ll show up your office like this and twerk on your desk,” Clint threatened.

“Get out of here you two,” Natasha told them.

As they left, Kara had a curious look. “What is twerk?”

“Never mind,” Clint muttered. He was not about to have that conversation.

~*~

During the trip to the prison, Clint stopped only once. He filled the tank and they went to the restaurant for a meal. They were soon back in the car and as the distance began to close, Clint’s nervousness inched up with every passing mile. He thumped his fingers on the steering wheel and tried to relax whenever Kara touched his shoulder.

Once at the prison, he parked the car and sat for a moment. Years of not having seen Barney would soon be erased and Clint didn’t know how to feel about that. Their last moment together was an act of betrayal and violence which left Clint laying on the ground barely conscious. He had put it behind him, forgiven his brother. It was born out of necessity if he was to ever find any kind of peace in his life.

“This is it,” Clint whispered. He got out of the car along with Kara and he gave her a hug before leaving her at the car.

The walk across the parking lot seemed to take forever. Clint was forced to move as a man befitting the age he was appearing and all the while he wanted nothing more than to break into a sprint to get to Barney. The gate opened and Clint showed the guard his ID. After getting through security, he was led to a lone room with a glass divider and phones on each side of it.

Clint sat and fidgeted as he waited. He was starting to believe that Barney had changed his mind when a door at the far end opened. Clint straightened and his breath caught in his throat as Barney, the brother lost to him so long ago, was directed by a guard to the chair in front of him.

Even with the greying hair and other signs of age, Barney still looked much the same. Tired, maybe and he seemed a little paler, but Clint didn’t know if that was normal or not with as much time had passed. Barney had tears in his eyes as they each reached for a phone.

“Damn, Brat,” Barney said with a relieved smile. “You look great.”

“Jesus, Barney.” Clint was near tears. He put his hand on the glass which was met by Barney’s. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Guess that circus bit paid off. Saw you on TV fighting aliens like nobody’s business.”

“Yeah, it was something else. Seems like a lifetime ago.”

“Guess we’ve lived some, you and me.”

“I’ve got something to show you.” Clint pressed his shoulder to his ear to keep the phone in place. He fumbled in his pocket and took out two pictures, then placed them against the glass so Barney could see. “I’ve got two kids, Barney. Tristan and Kara.”

“No shit?”

Clint laughed a little. “Yeah, no shit. Kara’ll be seventeen in a few months. Tristan just had his sixteenth birthday.”

“They’re beautiful.”

“You’ve got a niece and nephew. How about that?”

Barney peered closer at Kara’s picture. “I’d say she looks familiar, but I’ve been inside longer than she’s been alive.”

“They’re terrific kids. You’d love them as much as I do.”

“I bet I would.” After Clint set the photos down, Barney asked, “You’re married?”

“Something like that.” Clint leaned forward. “On the next visit, I can bring them both. They want to meet their uncle more than anything.”

“Clint…” Barney began.

“Or maybe one at a time’s better. I can ask the guard…”

“Clint, listen to me.”

“What?” The seriousness in Barney’s eyes suddenly had Clint fearful. “You don’t want to?”

“I’d love nothing more, brat. I didn’t ask you here so we can pick up where we left off. Shit.” Barney rubbed his head. “I didn’t mean it like that after what I did to you.”

“Hey, that’s over and done, Barney. I forgave you a long time ago. It doesn’t matter anymore. We’ve got here and right now. It’s more than enough for me.”

“Means the world to hear you say that, Clint. More than I deserve.”

“What did you mean, Barn? Was there another reason you wanted me to come?”

“Yeah,” Barney admitted. “I’ve got something to tell you and I figure its better coming from me than you finding out after the fact.”

“Whatever it is, it’ll be okay,” Clint promised. “We’re together again, you and me.”

“That’s the thing, Clint. It won’t be.” Barney paused for a moment. “I’m sick.”

“Sick?”

“About a month ago, I had a seizure in the yard. The docs checked me over and did an MRI. They found a malignant tumor in my brain. It’s inoperable.”

Clint blinked several times as the words set in. Each time he heard them over and over in his mind it seemed even less real.

“I…I…I don’t understand,” Clint stammered. “I mean, maybe they made a mistake.”

Barney shook his head. “They sent me to an outside hospital and did the same tests.”

“Chemo and radiation can…”

“I might get another few months, Clint. As it is I have about three. I lost most of the sight in my right eye already.”

Clint put his head in his hand. “I just…” He straightened and looked Barney in the eye. “I know people, a great doctor, Barney. Maybe if you let him look you over…”

“Clint, you’ve got to accept this.”

“No.” The tears then did fall across Clint’s cheeks. “I don’t. You’re my brother and I just got you back. I can’t.”

“I need you to listen to me, little brother,” Barney said with a firm voice. “We’ve got maybe two or three more visits before I get put in the medical ward for good. I want to spend what time I’ve got left with you. I want to know about your kids and how good of a life you’ve got.”

“Barney,” Clint brokenly whispered.

“Please, Clint. I’m begging you to give me this.”

Clint lowered his head for a moment and it took everything he had to gather his emotions. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, then looked at his brother.

“Tristan’s like me,” Clint began hoarsely. He cleared his throat then restarted. “Sometimes he reminds me of you. Don’t know how that’s possible. He’s adopted, but he’s tough like you and daring like me.”

Barney’s smile was an encouraging one. “He got the best of us both, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, he did.” Clint held back the cry inside of him as he continued. “Kara’s so smart it’d blow you away.”

“She’s a stunner, that one.”

Even as much as Clint was hurting inside, he was able to keep it together enough to talk about Kara and Tristan, their life together without mentioning kings, royalty, or alien worlds. The entire time was spent with Clint telling of the happiness he’d found with his family. Seeing the comfort it brought Barney, helped him get through it.

~*~

Once at the car, Clint rushed over and pulled Kara into a tight hold. The tears remerged as he held her. He barely heard her frightened voice and Clint released her.

“Dad, what’s wrong?”

“Get in the car.”

She did and once on the road, Clint told her about the visit. Seeing the tears, he reached over and took her hand.

“I’m going to make some calls. Nat and Fury can help get Barney a hardship release. Maybe we can rent a house…” Visions of hospice nurses and the like floated in front of him as he drove. “Damn it!”

“What is it?”

“I just can’t accept Barney dying, Kara. I can’t.”

Clint drove another mile and then he moved the car to the side of the road. He shifted in his seat to look at Kara.

“We bring Barney to Asgard. The healers can cure him and he’ll live with us.”

“Is it possible?”

“I don’t see why not. He’s my brother and we’ve got a king in our back pocket.” Clint resumed driving determined to make things right with Barney once and for all.

“Father will do it, won’t he?”

“Sure, he will.”

So confident was Clint, that he and Kara began making plans for Barney to live at Asgard.

~*~

As soon as Clint and Kara returned to Asgard, he headed straight for Loki’s main study. Seeing the weightiness in Clint’s eyes, Loki dismissed the advisors and leaned against his desk.

“What happened?”

“I saw him.” Clint had to rub his eyes before he said it. “Barney’s sick, Loki. He’s got a tumor that’s killing him.”

“Are Midgard physicians able to heal him?”

Clint shook his head. “No. They’re giving him three months.”

Loki sighed hating the pain Clint was suffering. He took Clint in his arms and held him close.

“I wish I had the words to ease your pain, Clint.”

After Clint pulled back, he said, “There is something you can do.”

“If it is within my power,” Loki promised.

“It is. We can bring Barney here where he’ll be cured. He can live with us.”

Loki was speechless for a moment. “You wish to bring your brother here to live.”

“Yeah, of course. Barney can live out a long and healthy life with us.”

“I do not believe you have thought this through, Clint.”

“What’s there to think about, Loki? Barney’s dying and we can save him.”

Clint watched Loki move behind his desk. He didn’t understand why Loki wasn’t already making it happen.

“You do not see the implications of what you are asking. The council would never approve such a move.”

“Since when do you care about what the council thinks? I can’t count the times you complained about how slow they are to take action or the times you threatened to disband them when they didn’t approve one of your proposals.”

“To bring a known criminal from Midgard to Asgard is very reason enough.”

“Barney didn’t kill those people, Loki! You saw it for yourself!”

“According to the laws of Midgard he is just as responsible as if he did. Our laws are not dissimilar. Let us disregard that for the moment, Clint. Your brother still has an extensive criminal record.”

“If I thought for one second he was the Barney that nearly killed me all those years ago, I’d never bring him here, Loki. He’s changed.”

“Do you not recall your own words, Clint? You had what you called a ‘blind spot’ where your brother is concerned.”

“Loki, I’ll take full responsibility for Barney. You’ve got my word on that.”

Loki sighed as he lowered into the chair. “There are far more repercussions you are not considering, Clint.”

“His life is at stake.”

It took a moment for Loki to consider his next words. This wouldn’t be easy for either of them.

“What is at stake far outweighs your brother’s life.”

“How can you fucking say that?” Clint said raising his voice. “This is my brother we’re talking about!”

“Have you not considered the chaos that would ensue should I pluck your brother from his prison cell?” Loki yelled as he shot out of his chair. “How would it appear if I rescued your brother from a confinement of his own making? All would see it is my consort who rules the king of Asgard!”

“Don’t call me that!” Clint said keeping his voice tight. “This is not just about fucking politics, Loki!”

“It is far more than that,” Loki furiously replied. “These many years we have strove to keep peace between our worlds! To remove your brother from his imprisonment would be a callous offense to Midgard! We will have aided and abetted a known criminal in order to escape Midgard justice.”

“They don’t give a damn about Barney or what happens to him!”

“What matters is they will see the king of Asgard, a former invader of their world, swooping down with no regard to their ways or laws! It threatens not only diplomatic relations, but also the peace which continues to be difficult to maintain. My presence on the throne of Asgard is an affront to many in power on Midgard.”

“If it was Thor…”

“I would let him die as much as it would pain me,” Loki solemnly interrupted. “He would accept his fate for Thor understands what it means to rule.”

Clint failed to stop the tears. His chest ached from the very thought of losing Barney so soon after their reunion.

“You’re just going to let Barney die,” Clint hoarsely whispered.

The rigid stance and firm look in Loki’s eyes said it all. Clint had never considered Loki would refuse him especially considering it was his brother’s life. A burst of rage exploded from Clint and he swung his fist into the vase on the corner of the desk sending it flying in a million pieces.

Clint stormed from the room and feeling his rage grow, he went to his motorcycle and not long after he sped out of the palace through the countryside. Tears continued to fall across his cheek as images of Barney floated around him. Memories of their childhood in the circus came back in droves. Despite the Barney’s betrayal and the years that had separated them, Clint still loved his brother desperately.

He parked the motorcycle at an isolated lake. Clint sat on a rock and buried his face in his hands praying for fate to take back the injustice of it all. He raised his eyes to the blue sky and the more Loki’s words sunk in, the more Clint shook his head.

It was then a notion began to form in his head. The more he thought about it, the clearer the idea became then it began to take shape until a plan appeared as clear as the noonday sun.

With resolute determination, Clint got back on his motorcycle and raced back to the palace.

He was saving his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint parked the motorcycle and hurried inside the palace. He went to the grand ballroom where court was held and the enormous crowd was an indication that Loki would be making an appearance. He searched through the gathering and gave a nod to the nobles who sought his attention.

Seeing Kara, Clint made a beeline and took hold of her elbow. “We need to talk.”

Kara made quick excuses as Clint pulled her away. They went to a side room and Clint closed the door behind them.

“We need to talk privately.” She didn’t seem to understand his meaning at first. Kara touched a wall, then a soft green glow radiated momentarily through the walls. “I need to ask you some questions about your magic.”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Can you do everything your father can?”

“Father is far more adept and powerful. I am still learning. Why?”

“This thing you just did, Kara. How long can you hold it?”

“A little while. I’ve never tested my limits. Will you please tell me what’s going on?”

“I think there’s a way we can get Barney out and bring him here.”

“Did Father consent?”

“No, he didn’t.” Clint needed her to understand what he was asking of her. “I need your help, Kara. No one can know. Not Loki and not Tristan. If you don’t want to, I’ll understand.”

“Of course, I want to help. We must rescue Uncle.”

“This has to stay between us, Kara. It’s the only way to protect your father and Asgard.”

“Yes,” Kara readily agreed.

“We need a way to hide us from Asgard patrols. When we get to Earth, you’ll have to make a small longboat disappear, transport us inside the prison, keep us hidden enough long enough for me to talk to Barney and then magic us outside the prison far enough where they can’t find us. Can you do it?”

“Uncle shares a similar essence as do you and I. Locating him won’t be difficult. The rest, I will need time to practice. I’ve never transported as Father does.”

“Be sure. If you can’t, I’ll find another way to get him out.”

“Father has a book of magic in his study. He won’t question my borrowing.”

“We’re not doing this if you have any doubts, Kara.”

“How soon?”

“It’ll depend on how ready you are.”

Seeing her smile, Clint felt a little more confident. She gave him a quick hug.

“We will bring Uncle home, Dad.”

~*~

That night, Clint and Loki laid back to back with a distance between them as if a great stone wall had fallen in the middle of the bed. They had said little to one another since the blowup earlier in the day.

All that filled Clint’s mind was Barney. He was obsessed with bringing his brother to Asgard, curing him and helping him make this place home. There was nothing Clint wanted more than to have Barney at his side as they were as children growing up in the circus.

His mind went step by step through the plan over and over. No mistakes could be made. The entire scheme was on Kara’s shoulders. If she was unable to do the needed magic, Clint had no other ideas on how to get Barney out of prison.

These thoughts plagued him throughout the night.

~*~

Two days later, when Loki awoke Clint had already left. He was not accustomed to waking up without the archer in his bed. When he went to the table where the family shared most of their breakfasts together, Loki was surprised to find only Tristan.

He took a seat and a servant set his food before him. Loki put the napkin to his lap and began to eat.

“Where are Kara and your father?”

“I don’t know.” Tristan pushed the food around on his plate. “I’ve seen little of either for the past few days.”

“I fear Clint’s anger at my refusal to aid his brother has produced so much distress that my company upsets him.”

“Kara told me. In time, Dad will come to understand.”

“What are your feelings on the matter, Tristan?”

“I want to know my uncle,” Tristan admitted. “I loathe I will never know him, but I also realize you must protect Asgard above all…above us.”

Loki leaned back in realization that Tristan grasped the complexities of ruling. Why had he not seen it?

“I wish it were not so,” Loki replied. “I love you all beyond measure. If I could rule Asgard without it doing harm to my family, I would do so.”

“Father, you don’t need to explain. I truly understand.”

They resumed eating and the silence became more awkward with each passing moment. Without Clint and Kara, the warm familial conversation was sorely missed. Tristan looked down at his food for a moment, then he looked at his father.

“I have improved upon my lessons, Father.”

“Yes,” Loki said as he took a bite. “Your tutors informed me of your progress.”

“I will strive to continue until my education is complete.”

“Of course. I would not expect less.”

Tristan tightened the hold on his napkin. He wanted more, but it wasn’t going to happen.

“I would like to begin training for the games.”

Loki stopped eating and gazed at Tristan. “You are not yet of age for the games.”

“I know, but I can train still. Lady Sif tells me I have advanced far ahead of many warriors. I am skilled in combat of all forms including swords, blades, horseback and archery. I will never surpass Dad. No one will, but I am far better than most of the archers already.”

“Sif is a warrior well ahead of many, but even she has limits to her teachings. If you wish to improve further, you must train under one more skilled. I will speak to Hogun and perhaps he will see fit to prepare you for the games.”

When Tristan’s eyes lit up, Loki almost smiled at seeing his son’s excitement. It was rare Tristan looked upon him in such a way.

“You must maintain your lessons,” Loki directed. “Do not allow them to falter.”

“Of course, Father. I will!”

“Perhaps, I will come observe you while under Hogun’s tutelage.”

“I would greatly welcome it.”

They exchanged smiles as they ate. Loki regretted not paying attention to Tristan’s interests. That was going to change now if it meant improving upon their relationship.

~*~

At that moment, Clint was headed to the bay where the longboats were housed. He had spent the night before with Volstagg upon Kara informing him she was ready. After plying Volstagg with some wine and plenty of food, the warrior began telling the tale of how Loki had guided Thor to the secret passage after the invasion of the Dark Elves. Clint had been careful of his questioning so as to enjoy the account in order to not raise suspicions of his real motive.

Kara met him and they both were off.

“Are you ready?” Clint asked.

To prove it, Kara touched the longboat and the ship was enveloped in a cloak. No one would see them including Loki and Heimdall. Clint guided the longboat to the passage and despite the narrowness, he got them through. They shot through rainbow light and landed not far from the prison under the cover of darkness thanks to Kara.

“Wow, you’re really something else, sweetheart,” Clint praised. “Asgard and Earth normally share similar day and nighttime hours.”

“I had to get a second book from Father’s library for this one.”

“You okay?”

Kara nodded and touched the longboat which completely disappeared. “It’s a little tiresome, but I am well, Dad.”

After clasping hands, they transported inside the prison to Barney’s cell. In the darkness, Clint could see him sleeping. He looked the same which was a relief to Clint. The trip through the Bifrost would be a shock to the system for anyone who’d never traveled it.

Kara touched the wall to insure secrecy even though she and Clint were already protected. She then put a finger on the forehead of the inmate Barney shared his cell with to insure no one would be the wiser until it was too late.

Clint then went to Barney and touched his shoulder. “Hey, Barney,” he whispered. “Wake up.”

Barney did and at seeing Clint his eyes widened. “Clint? Is that you?”

“It’s me,” Clint smiled softly.

“But…it can’t be. You don’t look…What are you doing here? I’ve got to be dreaming.”

“It’s not a dream, big brother.”

Barney got to his feet and his confused eyes went from Clint to Kara and then back to Clint.

“No, this can’t be real. You don’t even look like yourself.”

“Sorry, about that. It was important that I look older.”

He shook his head emphatically. “No, you’re not my brother.”

“Barney, look at me.” Barney did. “I broke my arm in two places when I fell from the trapeze. You snuck me vanilla and chocolate ice cream when I was laid up. We stayed up half the night.”

“I’ve never told anybody about that,” Barney said still unable to believe what he was seeing. Then he looked at Kara again. “I know I’ve seen you before.”

“Kevin,” Kara answered. “I wanted to meet my uncle.”

“She wasn’t supposed to do that, but I’m glad she did.”

“I am grounded!” Kara brightly stated. “I have never been grounded before.”

“Barney, we don’t have a lot of time and I can’t explain everything. Just trust me. Can you do that?”

“Well, yeah, of course. What to you need?”

“Not me, big brother. You.” Clint stepped closer. “I live in a wonderful and beautiful place called Asgard, Barney. My kids and I are happy there.”

“That’s great. I’ve never heard of it.”

“A lot of people haven’t. That’s because it’s not on Earth. Kara and I can take you there right now. You’ll be cured and you can live a long happy life with us as a family. I’m hoping you’ll say yes, Barney, but if you don’t I won’t be mad. I promise.”

“Wow, Jesus.” It was all still so unbelievable.

“Thing is, I won’t be able to make this offer again. You have to decide right here and now.”

“You really want me?”

Clint smiled widely. “More than anything, big brother.”

“Yes,” Barney answered. “If it means us being together, I don’t have to think twice about it.”

Relieved, Clint pulled Barney over to Kara. “Get close. This is gonna be weird.”

Kara transported the group several miles away to an isolated road.

“Shit!” Barney was stunned. “How’d you do that?”

“Magic,” Kara proudly answered. “I have been practicing.”

“Practicing?” Barney asked worriedly.

“Barney, this next part of the journey will freak you out. Just hold onto me and Kara. We’ll be on Asgard before you know it.”

“Yeah,” Barney said a little breathless. He moved next to them and the group held hands.

Clint looked up at the night sky. “Heimdall!”

A rainbow flash came at them and when the billow of dust cleared, the three were gone.

~*~

Upon landing on the Bifrost, Clint gave a smile to an overwhelmed and shocked Barney. Before anyone could enjoy the moment, several Asgard warriors stepped forward with their staffs aimed. Instinctively, Clint pulled Kara behind him.

“King Loki demands your presence now,” one ordered.

“Clint,” Barney said nervously. “Tell me this was okay.”

“Everything will be fine,” Clint assured him.

The three were marched to the palace surrounded by warrior guards. As they entered, Clint glanced at Barney who was taking in the opulence and untold wealth.

“You live here.”

“For a while now,” Clint answered.

Once they entered the grand ballroom, Clint saw Loki sitting on his throne, Odin’s staff in hand, looking more kingly than he had ever seen him. Thor stood next to him, his body straight and stiff. As they got closer, the stone cold mask across Loki’s face made Clint’s heart beat faster.

“Remove my daughter and Mr. Barton. I will have words with Clint Barton,” Loki ordered unemotionally.

Clint watched the guards escort Kara and Barney away. He gave them an encouraging look, then turned to face Loki.

“It seems that while our daughter is quite adept at magic, she has yet to master time displacement. You have been gone for more than a day.”

“Loki,” Clint began.

“Silence!” Loki yelled as he got to his feet. “Regardless of your origins, you are a citizen of Asgard and I am still your king!” He went to the placeholder and set the staff into it. “Midgard demands justice for this offense. Their demands are many and it has taken much to appease their outrage.”

“I had to get Barney out of there!”

“They have withdrawn their ambassadors and ousted ours until they are satisfied this matter is agreeable in their eyes. All sharing of technology has ceased as well. No warriors may set foot on Midgard due to your offense.”

“Loki, I was trying protect you.”

“I need not your protection!” Loki shouted. “You took it upon yourself and involved our daughter in your selfish scheme without a thought to the ramifications!”

“I was saving my brother!” Clint yelled back.

“You have no realm of understanding the damage caused by what you did! None at all!” Loki heatedly responded. He took a deep breath to get a handle on his rage before speaking again. “Midgard had one final demand of which I cannot comply.”

“What?” Clint asked. When Loki didn’t answer he stepped forward. “What do they want?”

Loki grabbed hold of the staff, stepped away from the throne and moved until he was directly in front of Clint.

“Kara.”

Clint felt the ground move beneath him and his knees almost gave out. “Why do they want her?”

“It was her magic which made your crime possible. They seek justice through our daughter because of you,” Loki said with spite.

“Please, Loki. Don’t.”

“Your beseeching is pointless. Kara will not be given over. However, you are.” Loki marched back to his throne and sat. “Clint Barton, you will be taken to Midgard where you will face justice for your crimes. Upon your return, you will be further sanctioned by the council of which I will not be a part of.”

Thor stepped forward and when he got to Clint, he said in a low voice, “Your hands.”

Clint raised them and Thor put Asgardian cuffs around his wrists. Just as he was about to be taken away, Clint stepped out of his reach.

“Thor wait.” Clint looked at Loki. “What about my brother? What’s going to happen to him?”

Loki raised his chin and with a cold voice answered, “Barney Barton’s standing remains much in doubt. The council will determine his fate. He could very well find himself back within the prison cell you took him from.”

Before Clint could beg for Barney’s life, Thor was taking him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's actions come with a heavy price.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of Clint's actions are just the beginning. Barney settles in to palace life. Kara gets a surprising punishment. Loki makes a shocking discovery about his daughter.

Loki sat on the throne long past after Thor had taken Clint away. He was still furious at Clint’s careless actions, but deep in his heart he understood them as well. Were it not for pulling Kara into it, he probably could have kept Clint in the dungeon a few short months which further enraged him. He had no choice but to capitulate to Midgard’s stipulations given the gravity of the situation.

Finally, Loki rose and made his way through the palace. He arrived at the guest room where Clint’s brother was waiting. The guard standing at the door opened it for him. When he passed through, Barney sat on a sofa with Kara and Tristan seated on each side of him.

“Tristan, take your sister to our rooms. We will have much to discuss.”

Kara immediately stood. “Father…”

“It would be wise for you not to speak now, daughter. Go with your brother.”

With lowered eyes, Kara started to leave and stopped in front of Loki. She gazed at him with a pleading look.

“Uncle is a kind man with a good heart, Father.”

“Come, sister.” Tristan guided her from the room.

Alone with Barney, Loki appraised him. The man didn’t waver under the scrutiny.

“Where is my brother?” Barney asked.

“He has been sent back to Midgard to face justice for his crimes.”

“What’s going to happen to him?”

“He will be imprisoned.”

Barney then got to his feet. “Listen, I know you’re a king around here and maybe I don’t have any right to say anything…”

“Speak.”

“Send me back. Maybe they’ll let Clint go.”

“You seek to trade yourself for your brother.”

“Sure, why not. This was my fault to begin with. I shouldn’t have contacted him in the first place.”

“The fault lies least with you, Mr. Barton. Regardless, your return will mean little considering the gravity of Clint’s crimes.”

“I never wanted to cause this kind of trouble least of all for my brother.”

“You do not inquire upon your own being, Mr. Barton,” Loki observed.

“I just want to know that Clint’s going to be okay.”

“I have been assured Clint’s confinement will be a short one. Six months.”

“Then he can come back, right?”

“Yes. The council will sanction him and his home here will remain as it has been.”

“Good.” Barney’s relief was apparent with the breath he released and he sat back on the sofa. “That’s good to hear.”

“You still have yet to query in regards to your standing.”

“Like I said. It’s not about me. I’ve got a few months left and it won’t matter anymore.” Barney looked at his hands for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know my niece and nephew before I pass. That’s all I ask.”

Loki paced the length of the room, then stopped. “It has been privately disclosed Midgard will not seek your return due to your illness.” Barney remained quiet. “Since I have recused myself from council involvement, my power is limited in this matter. However, I will offer recommendations to which may or may not be agreeable. The curing of your illness so that you may live a mortal’s standard life. A place in my home where you may further your relationship with my children and Clint upon his return.”

“That’s damn generous,” Barney said scarcely able to believe his ears.

“It will also be advised for you to be given duties in the palace and you will be placed under firm restrictions until such time you have proven trustworthy. Should you violate any of our laws or the boundaries placed upon you, I will personally see to it you are delivered back to your confinement on Midgard, Mr. Barton.”

“You got it.” Barney got back to his feet. “I’ll do anything to make this right.”

“That is not within your power,” Loki informed him. “There is one final edict.” He stepped close to Barney and sharpened his gaze. “Clint has spoken of the assault you conducted on him which nearly cost him his life. Should you touch him or my children with any intent other than a familial one, your death will come soon after by my hand. That is my oath to you.”

Without another word, Loki strode from the room. He was not looking forward to the conversation with Kara in the least.

~*~

Clint and Thor landed ten miles outside the very facility he had been brought to when he had his near death second heat. The dust blew in their faces and when it cleared, a jeep with two SHIELD agents waited.

Thor brought Clint to the jeep and helped him into the back. Once settled, they began the drive under the hot sun. Clint gazed at the cuffs around his wrists, then looked at Thor.

“You were called back to Asgard because of me.”

“Tis a most grave matter,” Thor murmured. “I was the messenger between our worlds after the ambassadors were expelled.”

“I nearly started a war.” The repercussions of his actions were just beginning to settle in Clint’s mind.

“Tis unlikely war was imminent due to your actions, Clint. Nonetheless, tensions rose considerably. Much damage was done.”

“Just what I needed to hear,” Clint said feeling lower.

“Was not so long ago I felt compelled to act which nearly brought Asgard and Jotunheim to the precipice of war. I do empathize, Clint.”

“Would you have done it for Loki if you were in my shoes, Thor?”

Thor looked across the fiery desert before answering. “I know not.”

The remainder of the drive was in silence.

~*~

When the jeep parked near the entrance of the facility, Thor assisted Clint out and once inside, they began to walk down the long corridor.

“I’m sorry you had to leave Jane,” Clint said. “How is she?”

“She tires easily, but she is well.”

“Tell her I’m sorry you were called away.”

“Jane has not been made aware of these events,” Thor said still keeping his voice low.

Several SHIELD agents waited near the end of the hallway. Thor stopped Clint just short of them, and turned to remove the cuffs.

“Should you correspond with her, I ask you make no mention of what has occurred. I will not have her heart weighed down for your plight will pain her.”

“Yeah, okay.” When Thor started to leave, Clint said, “Thor…”

Clint didn’t know what to say then. Thor nodded and walked away.

He was then led to a separate room where he was ordered to strip. Clint did so and after a thorough search, he was then ordered to remove the diamond stud in his ear. It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse. Clint had never taken it off after Loki had applied it so many years ago. He reluctantly complied.

After dressing in drab grey scrubs, Clint was then met by a SHIELD physician who conducted a cold methodical exam. The questions were meticulous and personal. Clint had to give a detailed accounting of his heats. The doctor explained he would be given the needed injections to stave them off during his imprisonment.

Clint was next led to an elevator where he descended into the lower levels of the facility. He was met by Nick Fury who opened a steel door for him to enter. The door closed with an ominous echo to further remind him of how far he had fallen.

A panel was slid open by Nick who sat on the other side of a glass pane. Clint took the stool in front of him.

“In addition to the magic proof barrier surrounding this base, your cell is what I like to call a magic detector. Think of it as the equivalent of double layer Hefty trash bag protection.”

“Stephen Strange, sir?”

“A little Asgard gift thanks to what you did.”

_Loki_ , Clint thought morosely.

“You just had to get the biggest fucking rock you could find and throw it in the middle of a diplomatic relationship that took years to build not to mention the work hundreds have put into it to keep it peaceful.” Nick rubbed his greying goatee and sighed. “A lot of it we have to start over from scratch. Thor’s going to do what he can from his end.”

“Sir, I know I don’t have a right to ask, but I gotta know about Barney. What’s going to happen to him?”

“Since your brother has personal knowledge of some very classified information, he won’t be allowed back on Earth. A lot of people are hoping the tumor will be allowed to run its course, that’s not to mention the family of the murder victims who damn near stormed the prison demanding to know how he got out of a maximum security prison without anyone knowing.”

Clint rubbed his forehead then pushed his fingers through his hair. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been saying since I got the call early this morning. I’ll see what I can find out regarding his status on Asgard.”

“Thank you, sir. I couldn’t let Barney die, you know.”

“You think I don’t sympathize, Barton? Most everyone does that’s in the know, but life sucks and it’s a bitch. Sometimes you’ve got no choice, but to take it.”

“How long am I here for, sir?”

“It took some doing, but the best we could get was six months. Considering you should be serving at least a dime in the federal pen, count your lucky stars. The good news doesn’t end there.”

“What?”

“You’ve been dismissed from SHIELD.”

“Guess I should’ve expected that.”

“Natasha’s making arrangements for Tristan and Kara to come see you. Don’t let me find out you’re telling them or anyone else this was worth it to save your brother. Am I clear, Barton?”

“Yes, sir.”

Nick got up to leave and then he turned back to Clint. “A piece of advice. It’s the only good one you’re gonna get for a while. You lost a hell of a lot of respect by people who thought highly of you. You’re going to be catching grief for what you did for some time. Ride it out.”

When Nick left, Clint turned to look at his home for the next six months. It consisted of a bunk, a toilet and a sink with a small mirror hanging over it. The drab sparse furnishings only added to his depression and Clint stretched across the bunk staring at the ceiling.

~*~

There are three rules in prison life. Number one being keep to yourself. The less interaction with other cons, the less likely you’ll find yourself in the infirmary. Don’t make friends. Friends find out weaknesses and they quickly turn into enemies by exploiting them. Second, be small. If you’re small, you’ll likely won’t be getting the attention of the bigger and meaner cons. Having a tough look or a big body means some other con will look to better his station by taking you out. The older you are, the less of a threat you become. Thirdly, don’t talk unless you absolutely have to. If you do, you can almost guarantee breaking that rule pretty much obliterates number one and number two.

Barney learned these rules in the first year of his incarceration. That mindset still remained as he made his way around the palace, for what little of it he saw. The steward had immediately assigned him to the kitchen which Barney didn’t mind. It kept him busy which he figured he should’ve added it to the list of rules already. Keeping busy was a perfect way to pass prison time.

He got his cure as Clint had promised. After they’d taken care of the diabetes, high blood pressure and cardiovascular disease, they somehow got rid of every bit of that tumor. Barney had a killer headache afterwards which they assured would pass within the hour and wouldn’t you know it, it did. There was no doubt it worked because his vision was even better now than before the tumor.

With a guard always following his every waking step, Barney kept to himself, stayed small and said little as he worked. When the work ended or he had breaks, Barney discovered a bench in the courtyard outside the kitchen where he would eat a piece of fruit and gaze at the Asgard mountains still in shock that he had already lived on another world for a total of five days.

Tristan and Kara assured him his brother was fine and would be home in six months. Barney couldn’t wait. Guilt weighed on him like a two ton anchor. If he had never contacted Clint in the first place none of this would have happened. Clint would be with his kids right now.

It was a little colder outside today. It reminded Barney of the day Kara appeared as Kevin on the bleachers. Wouldn’t you know it? It happened again when a woman approached and sat next to him on the bench. Barney said nothing and bit into the meaty fruit.

“This is the best view of the mountains,” Narinia said. “Early spring, Fafnir circles them.”

“What is that?” Barney asked.

“When Clint first saw him, he said it was called a dragon on his world.”

“You have a dragon?” Barney asked raising his eyebrows.

“Yes. Do you not?”

Barney couldn’t resist a slight grin. “Only in storybooks. You know my brother?”

“Since he arrived with Kara in his arms. Many days he would come to the kitchen with her when she was small. While we fed her, we talked a great deal and shared many laughs.”

“That sounds just like him. The kid was always smiling.”

“He will return soon and you will not find such loneliness.”

“Can’t be lonely with a babysitter.” Barney pointed his thumb at the silent guard behind them.

Narinia looked over her shoulder. She smiled and waved. “Lance, how does your mother fair?”

The guard known as Lance shifted uncomfortably before answering. “She is well. I will relay your inquiry.”

“You know him?”

“When Lance was a boy, he would attempt to sneak cookies in his tunic.”

“Narinia?” Lance complained. “I am standing guard.”

“Go get your cookies.”

Much to Barney’s astonishment, the guard who rarely left him once outside of his room, marched off to get cookies from the kitchen.

“Wow, you ought to be a prison warden.”

“What is that?”

“Oh, it was a joke.”

“From your confinement?”

“You know about that?”

Narinia nodded. “Do you still feel as if you are confined?”

“Yeah, I guess. Seems like I went from one prison to another.”

“Do you believe the palace is a prison?”

“No, I know it’s not, but…well, it’s tough to explain.”

“Perhaps you feel as you do because you have not allowed yourself to believe you are not a prisoner.”

Barney thought about the three rules when he looked at Narinia. “Yeah, I think you’re right. Maybe I should stop that.”

“Good.” Nariania smiled as she stood. “Let us make sure Lance doesn’t eat all the cookies.”

For the first time since Barney had arrived, he smiled. He followed her towards the kitchen.

~*~

A week had passed since Clint’s confinement began when Natasha was finally able to give the family news on Clint. The transmission from Earth appeared in Loki’s private study where they all gathered. As soon as her face appeared, it was Kara who spoke up first.

“How is Dad?”

“He’s fine. Bored, but he’s doing well. For the remainder of his confinement, you will be able to only see him once a month.”

“Once a month!” Kara distressed.

“You can stagger your visits. I’ll be able to see him every couple of weeks so at the very least it’ll make time go a little faster for him.”

“Has Dr. Banner synthesized Clint’s injections?” Loki asked.

“Yes. Bruce thinks he can improve on it so Clint will only need one per day during his heats. Clint’s been asking about Barney. Any news I can give him?”

“The council accepted my recommendations regarding Mr. Barton. The healers have seen to all his ailments including the malignancy which threatened his life. He remains under constant guard while he attends the duties assigned to him by the palace steward. Mr. Barton has a guest room not far where Kara and Tristan may visit him whenever they like.”

“Clint will be relieved to hear it.”

“Six months seems so horribly long,” Kara complained.

“Dad will be fine,” Tristan assured her. “Natasha, when can these visits begin?”

“We’ll arrange for it immediately. Tomorrow sound okay?”

“Yes,” Kara answered.

“I will see Dad first,” Tristan stated.

“Thank you, Natasha,” Loki told her. “We appreciate all your endeavors in this matter.”

“Any messages you want me to pass on?”

“Tell Dad we love him and we’ll see him soon,” Kara answered for them all.

“I will.”

The transmission ended and Kara swung around.

“Next week I’ll go after Tristan and then you, Father.”

Loki went back to his desk. “I will not be going.”

“What?” Kara asked. “Why ever not, Father?”

“It will appear as tacit approval for his actions by not only Asgard, but Midgard as well.”

“You worry about appearances?” Kara questioned in disbelief. “Dad needs you, all of us.”

“You and Tristan seeing him should be more than adequate until Clint’s return.”

“I can’t accept this, Father. You must go to him.”

“I must not!” Loki rose to his feet. “It must be seen by all that I am punishing him publicly otherwise it will be assumed that I had a hand in your schemes!”

“Schemes? This was our uncle, Dad’s brother. We had to save him!” Kara declared.

“You aided and abetted a known criminal and he was allowed to flee Midgard justice, the full weight of which still has yet to be calculated!”

“I could not stand idly by while our uncle languished and died!” Kara fired back.

Loki’s fury left him at hearing the declaration. He looked at Tristan, remembering his words not long ago while they ate breakfast. Then he turned his attention to Kara.

“You have learned much while at my side, Kara, but not among the many lessons is what it means to rule.”

“This has nothing to do with ruling Asgard, Father.”

“You are so very wrong, daughter. When I took the throne from my father, I believed, I above all understood the weight of it. Even now, I find it most burdensome when I see how it affects those I love. If a king or queen cannot put the kingdom above all, even those they love most dear, they will find themselves the most impotent of rulers. This is why I gave over your father to Midgard and why I will not go to him.”

“Father is right, Kara,” Tristan stated. “Asgard has to come before everything, even Dad.”

Kara couldn’t believe her ears. “How can you say that?”

“Tristan has grasped what you are unable to, perhaps unwilling,” Loki said.

“Father, Tristan abhors court. He escapes it at every opportunity.”

Loki moved around his desk to Kara. “You have always assumed you would take the throne because your brother’s interest lies not with court?”

“Well, yes, Father. I have spent a great deal of time learning from you about the politics of rule and how best to manage disputes.”

“Anyone can be taught such things,” Loki told her. “It is the strength of character, integrity, and self-sacrifice which brings forth strong rulers none of which you possess, daughter.”

“Father?” Kara nearly cried.

“You are a beautiful, kind and an intelligent daughter, Kara. I cannot express enough of the pride and love I have for you, but you still have much to learn.” Loki touched her cheek. “I had thought to punish your misbehavior by denying you the practice of magic for a time, but I see you need a more comprehensive lesson.” Loki went back to his desk and raised his chin. “Until your father's return you will report to the steward for duties within the palace. I will instruct him to treat you as no better than a servant. Time will be made for you to continue your studies.”

“I know not how…”

“You will learn, Kara. Clint had little trouble befriending the staff and servants upon his arrival. They grew to love him as their own. You will report on the morrow and will take leave of your duties when you see Clint. Is this understood?”

“Yes, Father.”

“You may leave now. I suggest a good night’s rest for you will need it. The day ahead will be a long one.”

After Kara quietly left, Loki went back to his desk. He looked at Tristan.

“What would you have done?”

“I don't know, Father. I hate to see Dad away from home, confined. Kara will be saddened, although I do not find the picture of her scrubbing floors unappealing.”

The statement ended with a slight smile and Loki had to as well.

“I should not ask you such things.” Loki sat forward and placed his elbows upon the desk. “Hopefully, neither of you find yourselves on the throne for some time.”

“Would Grandfather have done as you?”

“I know not. He banished Thor for nearly starting a war on Jotunheim. There was little complexity as it is with Midgard, both dissimilar in most fashions.”

Tristan was very thoughtful as he came closer to Loki’s desk. “I don’t want to be king, Father. I could never hope to be ready.”

“I was raised for the throne to be inevitable and my right which I carried with me until my arrogance nearly destroyed Midgard. I have taken great care that you and your sister not be taught that expectation. However, since you both are of age, you and Kara should endeavor to prepare yourselves for such an eventuality.”

“Yes, Father.”

“I believe Hogun will be awaiting you for training, Tristan. I will come observe after I finish working.”

When Loki was alone, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Clint,” Loki whispered. “I need you now as much as our children do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Clint returns home and the reunion is a painful one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint spends a lonely painful six months in confinement. The return home isn't much better.

The first week wasn’t bad. Clint set a schedule for himself that was simple to follow. Since he was not allowed human contact, he set his alarm by the sound of the slot opening to deliver breakfast. Despite having no appetite, Clint forced every bite down. Afterwards, he spent that time until lunch working out. Clint began with push-ups, sit-ups, running in place and any other exercise he could come up with to not only stay in shape, but also to pass the time.

After lunch, he would spend time reading and rereading the books, magazines and newspapers that Natasha brought him on her first visit. He wasn’t allowed any items from Asgard for obvious reasons.

Clint’s first visitor was Tristan. It started out rough for Clint, but Tristan had a maturity about him that Clint hadn’t realized existed in his son. They began talking about the improvements in Tristan’s studies and Clint was surprised to learn of Hogun’s tutelage. He was pleased to hear Loki had taken a strong interest in Tristan’s training. Clint nodded when he was told of Kara’s punishment. It could have gone much worse for the both of them. By the end of the visit, Clint was thoroughly depressed and he spent the remainder of the day on the bunk with his back to the slot. Clint didn’t get up when he heard the food slot open.

The following week, Kara came. Clint nearly cried when she appeared. He apologized over and over for getting her into this mess and Kara’s eyes filled with tears when she proclaimed she had no regrets. She didn’t mind the work at the palace as much as she thought she would. It was good to hear she had made friends among the servants. Much of the conversation turned to Barney. Clint hated that Barney was being treated like a prisoner, but that changed when Kara talked about how Narinia had befriended his brother. It was good to hear Barney was doing well. After Kara left, Clint was back on the bunk wishing he could ignore the sound of his tray being pushed through the slot.

The only contact allowed was when the door would open, the SHIELD guard would order Clint against the wall with his hands behind his head. The nurse would enter, give him his injection and then leave. Each month, four days in a row, he got his injections. It was a cold reminder of his place and he had never hated his heat and those damn injections more.

Once a week, Clint was allowed outside the facility for one hour. That first time he stepped out under the desert sun, he held up his hand against it. The blinding light hurt his eyes and it reminded him of the Bifrost which then his thoughts turned to home and his family. Clint had nearly demanded them to take him back to his cell. Instead, he caught sight of an old basketball hoop nailed to the building. When he asked the guards for a basketball, they said nothing. Clint began working out under the hot sun until the sweaty scrubs stuck to his skin.

Natasha would stop by when she could with new books, magazines and whatnot. Once in a while she’d bring him baked cookies which he practically inhaled while they talked. Those conversations were awful for Clint. He was no longer a SHIELD agent and not privy to anything work-related. He couldn’t even ask her why she had missed a visit two months ago. He wound up talking about Tristan and Kara’s visits which brought him further down if that were possible.

Throughout the entire confinement the one subject that everyone seemed to dance around was Loki. It became painfully obvious when Tristan and Kara would only mention their father in passing that the impact on their relationship was far more than Clint had ever realized. So, he never asked. It was easier that way. He could focus on Tristan and Kara when they came to see him. Sometimes that was difficult in itself. Their lives were moving along without him and his was at a complete standstill.

The longer Clint was confined the more inconsistent his daily schedule became. The long hours would pass and he would sit on the bunk just staring at the wall ahead of him in hope Loki would make one of his infamous appearances. It would never happen. Clint knew that. The extra Asgard magic assured it. He never stopped hoping that Loki would materialize, declare all was forgiven and end it with a kiss that would take his breath away. He’d close his eyes, imagine their fevered coupling and maybe when he opened them, they’d be back in their bed on Asgard. Instead, it was that same goddamn fucking wall each and every time.

Just as that first day when Nick Fury locked him up, the director appeared on his last. He opened the door, Clint walked out and was escorted back to where he had stripped of his clothes which he got back along with the diamond stud. After Clint was changed, he followed Nick outside to an awaiting Lincoln Navigator. He slid into the air-conditioned vehicle and Nick sat across him. Not a word was spoken between the two.

When the SUV stopped, Clint was let out and he found himself at the very spot where Thor had brought him six months ago. His eyes never left Fury as the rainbow light hit and took him away.

~*~

Clint wasn’t sure what to expect when he landed on the Bifrost and it most definitely wasn’t what he got. The only one there was Heimdall who gave him his patented unemotional look that was usually meant for everybody. Tristan and Kara weren’t there. His brother wasn’t. Clint certainly wasn’t surprised by Loki’s absence.

He began the long lonely walk across the Bifrost and he didn’t mind. It gave him time to get his thoughts together before he saw everyone. He still had no idea what to say to Loki most especially. As he entered the palace, no welcoming words of any kind were heard. Staff and servants went on about their business as if he wasn’t even there.

Tristan and Kara were not in their rooms. Clint had no idea where Barney was or where his room was located. All he knew was that it was close by which could have meant nearly anywhere in their section of the palace. So, he headed for the rooms he shared with Loki sure that the demigod was likely in a meeting of some kind.

When Clint arrived, he pushed open the door and after closing it he looked to see Loki waiting for him. He froze at seeing him. Clint had never missed anyone more in his life as he took in the black hair laying on his shoulders, the lean body and the eyes only for him.

Without thinking, Clint rushed to him and Loki met him halfway with a hungry mouth on his. Their teeth clashed, tongues pushed together in hot need, and hands fisting each other’s clothes as they moved to the bed falling on it with Loki on top.

They pulled each other’s clothes off as they tangled up in one another keeping their lips locked together in a heated kiss never letting up on the urgency of need. Loki finally broke away long enough to shove Clint’s legs apart. He pushed his wet fingers inside of Clint hurriedly working him open which the archer was eager for.

As soon as Loki began to press inside, Clint wrapped his legs around the waist and urged him on with the raising of his hips. It burned like hell. After all, it had been six months and he didn’t give a damn about the pain. He wanted Loki deep and even without his heat, he ached for the knot he knew wouldn’t come.

Clint met every hard thrust with the rise of his hips and he pulled Loki on top of him. They were chest to chest and skin to skin. All he wanted was Loki, his hands on his body, his mouth on anywhere it desired. Clint wanted his lover covering him in every way possible. All that went through his mind and heart was Loki, Loki, Loki.

It was halfway through the fevered coupling that Clint came between their bellies. Loki still had a little bit to go and Clint didn’t want it to end. He kept his legs wrapped around the demigod’s waist not wanting to let go and after feverish pumping, Loki came with growl and kept moving until he had nothing left to spill into Clint’s needy body.

Loki collapsed on top of Clint and he eased out knowing that there had to have been some pain He rolled to his back next to Clint and took a moment to catch his breath. Loki finally rose, retrieved his robe and tightened the sash without releasing it.

Clint laid on the bed laying his arms over his eyes. He couldn’t even look at Loki and the tears wouldn’t stop.

“Loki, take me in there. Please, take me in there,” Clint begged.

Knowing what he was referring to, Loki bit out, “I will not!”

“Chain me to the fucking wall, get that goddamn cane…”

“The guilt and misery were coming from every pore when you entered our bedroom and you expect me to desecrate our chambers in a futile attempt of absolution by beating you!”

Clint shifted to sit on the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands.

“I deserve it! God, what I did!” He finally raised his head and with desperate tear-filled eyes said, “I’m so fucking sorry for nearly everything, Loki. I’m sorry I dragged Kara into it. I’m sorry for the wreck I made of everything, of us. But it’s the one thing I can’t be sorry for! I’m not sorry for Barney! Don’t you see? I’m not sorry for Barney! That’s why you have to do it!”

Loki rushed to Clint and got on his knees in front of him. He framed Clint’s face with his hands. “I will not punish you for loving your brother. I love you, Clint.”

Clint leaned forward and laid his face onto Loki’s shoulder, crying for the damage left in the wake of his actions, for Kara and Tristan, for his brother, for what he did to Loki and most of all he cried for himself. Throughout it all, Loki held tight to him never letting him go.

When there was nothing left, Clint raised his head and seeing the love that he had achingly missed for these past months in Loki eyes, the hard knot in his chest didn’t seem to hurt as much.

“I love you, Loki. I don’t deserve you, but I’ll always love you.”

“And I you, Clint.” Loki couldn’t hide his own tears. “These many months apart have harmed us all and a time of healing will be needed. We are going to my estate on the shores, all of us, including your brother. It is time for us to become a family once again.”

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

Loki stood and pulled Clint to his feet. “Let us go to the baths where we can wash away our tears and begin anew.”

Clint let Loki guide him to the bathing room. He sunk into the hot water with Loki next to him. They remained close as they bathed one another, getting to know each other all over again and most importantly, to begin anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint reconnects with his family and brother. It's facing the rest of Asgard which proves problematic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint reconnects with his family. While on vacation, Loki learns more about Barney.

The remaining evening and night was spent alone only with Loki. As much as Clint wanted to see Barney, Kara and Tristan, Loki insisted he needed this time to gather his thoughts and emotions. Clint knew Loki was right. He didn’t want to break down in front of them as he had in Loki’s arms. Falling asleep with Loki wrapped around him had been the best medicine ever for his fragile state.

By morning, Clint was well rested and ready to face the council. When Clint appeared for breakfast, Tristan and Kara had rushed into his arms and nothing had ever felt better than holding his children once again. The meal began with slow words, but by the time plates were emptied they were as a family again.

Clint was eager to see his brother, but with Barney already working in the kitchen he was forced to wait until later in the day. Loki had informed him Barney’s restrictions had been lifted by the council. His brother had more than proven himself trustworthy and also had earned much respect from everyone he worked with.

Clint spent most of the morning standing outside the council chambers. Loki had recused himself from deliberations which he well understood. At times he could hear raised voices as the nobles argued amongst themselves as to his fate. The only comfort Clint had was that he wouldn’t be banished. He’d be lucky if he was ever able to set foot on Earth again. If he was, it wouldn’t be in the foreseeable future. He could still wind up in the dungeon for a considerable length of time which after his confinement, Clint wasn’t sure he could take again.

Finally, the door opened and he went inside. The stern council members’ faces didn’t give anything away. Loki stood near the window with a confident gaze and Clint felt a bit of relief. The decision was then read.

He was stripped of his ranking in the Asgard military making Clint no better than a lowly private. His previous access to secure areas of the palace was now restricted which had been once unlimited. The list continued and as it was read off, his eyes met Loki’s. Everything would be okay. That’s what Clint needed from him.

Afterwards, he left the council and he leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. It had gone far better than he had thought. Clint headed to their rooms where he spent the remainder of the day.

It was early evening when Clint went to Barney’s room. He considered waiting outside, but needed their reunion private. Once inside, he walked around a little. There was little to indicate his brother’s presence other than a book sitting on a table. Barney had brought nothing to Asgard.

The door opened, and Clint swung around. At seeing Barney’s face, he ran over and they tightly hugged. Clint didn’t want to let him go.

“God, Barney, it’s so damn good to see you.”

“Yeah, little brother. I never stopped worrying about you.”

They finally stepped apart and Clint smiled. “You look great! You were so pale before.”

“Yeah, they know how to fix people up around here. These healers tell me I’ll probably live nearly twice what a human does back on Earth.”

“Well, they can change that around here,” Clint grinned.

“Not for me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know about those apples. It’s what you ate, right?” Clint nodded. “The council took King Loki’s words to the letter. A mortal’s standard life. Even if I wanted to eat the damn thing, I couldn’t.”

“Maybe they’ll change their minds.”

“Brat, I don’t think I want it. I’m happy to have what I’ve got and living for hundreds or thousands of years, whatever it is, isn’t it. You understand, don’t you?”

“I guess,” Clint said unsure. “It’s not an easy decision. When I did, I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see you again.”

Barney gave Clint a confident smile. “You did the right thing for yourself. I don’t want you to sweat it. Got it?”

“Okay. So, how are you? Seems like you made a place for yourself around here.”

“I’m good. I really am. It was tough in the beginning.” Barney stepped closer to Clint. “You shouldn’t have gotten me out, Clint. I’m not worth all the trouble it caused.”

“You were dying, Barney.” Clint stuck his hands in the pockets of his black cargoes. “I shouldn’t have gone about it the way I did. Dragging Kara into it was the biggest mistake of my life and I’ll never forgive myself for that.”

“If you hadn’t involved her, what would you have done, Clint? Strapped on your bow, packed guns and came after me in a blaze of glory? Do you think I would’ve wanted you to risk your life for me?”

“Come on, Barn. I’d die for you.”

Barney shook his head. “You’re never to do that again, Clint. You hear me? If I set foot on Earth again, they’ll lock me away just like before. You will not come after me.”

“Barney…”

“I mean it, Clint.” Barney was firm. “You don’t put your neck on the line for me like that. I won’t let you.”

“I hurt a lot of people by what I did,” Clint admitted. The ache in his chest was still there. “I can’t be sorry for saving you.”

“You don’t have to be.”

They hugged a second time and Clint didn’t want to let go. “I love you, Barney.”

“I know, kid. I love you, too.”

When they stepped back, Clint was able to smile. “Listen, Loki is taking us to his estate for a while to help get things back on track. We want you to come.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? You’re family.”

“Tristan and Kara are great kids. You’ve done an amazing job raising them.”

“But…”

“Their father…other father,” Barney corrected. “The last time we talked, he pretty much threatened to end me for what happened all those years ago. We kept a distance from each other since. Easy to do when you work in the kitchen.”

“Loki specifically said he wants you to come, Barney. We all do. Kara and Tristan would be hurt if you didn’t.”

Barney tilted his head. “Still hitting below the belt?”

Clint laughed a little. “Did it work? Will you come?”

“Yes, I’ll come.”

“Great! You’ll love it, Barney. The beach is amazing.” Clint was about to leave, then stopped. “We’re getting ready to eat. You should join us.”

“I’ve got plans already. Narinia is taking me to her sister’s.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she’s something else.”

“You and Narinia?” Clint was surprised, but not unhappy about it. “You really like her.”

“I do. She’s helped me a lot, Clint. I like being with her, too.”

“I’m really happy for you, Barney.”

“You better get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“We’ll be leaving in a couple of days. Thor can’t come so it’ll be a working vacation for Loki.”

“I’ll be ready.”

Before Clint left, he got another hug from Barney. He grinned all the way to his rooms and couldn’t wait to share the news with everyone about Barney and Narinia.

~*~

The estate was a welcome change of pace for everyone. Loki was forced to bring two advisors due to a surprise attack on an outlying village on one of the realms. He remained closeted away awaiting Lady Sif’s reports and deployed a regiment to track the raiders in addition to aiding the villagers.

Clint took Barney, Kara and Tristan to the beach where they relaxed and swam. Barney mostly watched, but Clint was able to get him out into the water where they wrestled playfully as they had as boys. Clint hadn’t been this happy in months.

The first evening meal that Loki was able to join, began quite awkwardly. Barney talked a little about Narinia and working in the palace kitchen. That was when everyone discovered Kara’s first job was in that very place. Narinia had sent her back to the steward after nearly ruining two meals which threatened a feast and several broken dishes including a rare cup from several kings ago.

Clint got to looking at both Tristan and Loki. It suddenly occurred to him that neither had worn their white tunics which were the custom during summer holidays. It was a must on the hotter days and Clint welcomed his own which allowed for much needed ventilation.

“Aren’t you hot in those?” Clint asked Tristan and Loki.

Tristan’s eyes narrowed and Loki averted his gaze. Finally, Kara threw down her napkin.

“How many times must I apologize?”

“Until you produce what you destroyed!” Tristan fired back.

“Enough, Tristan,” Loki told him. “Kara has attempted recompense for her ineptness.”

“What happened?” Clint asked.

Still angry, Tristan glared at Clint. “She was sent to the laundry after her disasters in the kitchen, Dad. Our white tunics were turned into a deplorable color by her hand.”

“No one told me not to combine garments in hot water,” Kara defensively replied.

Barney then did laugh. “She turned your clothes pink, didn’t she?”

Seeing the most serious faces on both Tristan, Kara and Loki, Clint couldn’t resist bursting out a loud laugh.

“Clint,” Loki said. “I do not believe this is a matter to take lightly. Many servants were forced to wear these garments until new ones can be fashioned.” Clint and Barney continued much to his dismay. “Even some of the warriors had no choice…”

The brothers couldn’t stop their uncontrollable laughter and didn’t see the shocked looks on the faces of Tristan, Kara and Loki. Barney finally caught his breath and looked at Kara.

“You want to hear some stories about your old man? I’ve got a ton of them.”

“No, wait a sec, Barney,” Clint protested.

“Yes, Uncle,” Tristan said with a smile. “We would love to hear about Dad as a boy.”

“Of course,” Loki said most seriously with a gleam in his eye. “Proceed. Do not withhold Clint’s antics.”

As Barney began, Clint covered his eyes. He was rightly embarrassed, but soon piped up with a few of his own. The evening was spent sharing childhood stories among them all. Only Clint noticed that Loki and Barney rarely spoke to one another, their discomfort between each other apparent. Clint hadn’t the first clue in how to fix it.

~*~

It had grown quite late and Loki sat in a comfortable chair in front of the fire quietly reading. Everyone had split off onto their own for the night. He wanted to catch up on some sorely missed reading which relaxed him after working so hard.

Loki heard footsteps and turned his head. Barney was crossing the room.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

When Barney started to turn back, Loki got to his feet. “No, please. It is quite alright.”

“I was just getting something to drink from the kitchen,” Barney explained.

“Will you not join me?” Loki said motioning towards the other chair. “I have tea.”

Barney thought for a moment. “Yeah, okay.”

When they were seated, Loki leaned towards the tray of tea between them on the table. He poured a cup for Barney.

“Clint deplores hot tea. He insists on adding ice and sugar from Midgard which I find most distasteful.”

“Thanks.”

“There is a sweetener you may wish to try,” Loki told him. “It’s a honey from our Southern borders. Although, I would recommend one drop for it is fairly potent.”

Barney did and was surprised at how good it was. “This is delicious.”

“While our summers can be rather humid, the nights rarely escape the chill. I enjoy the fire, the tea and reading.” Loki rested his head on the high backed chair. “Your stories of Clint’s childhood were refreshing to hear. I had thought it had been a miserable time for him.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Barney admitted. “Tonight was nice. I think Clint and I both forgot the good times.”

“Clint speaks little of it. It still pains him, I think.”

“For my part, it should. I can’t even recognize the person I was back then.”

Loki sat forward. “Tell me. I wish to know, if you care to discuss it.”

“You sure? After what you said the last time we talked.”

“I was enraged,” Loki acknowledged. “Kara and Tristan think highly of you. I do not believe you would harm them.”

“Well, I was just a few years older than Clint when our parents were killed. They stuck us in an orphanage that had twice as many kids than it should have. When I found out they were going to split us up, I got us out. I didn’t know what else to do. Then we found the circus and they took us in.”

“Where you continued to care and protect him.”

“I was just a kid myself. They did their best to help, but Clint was still my responsibility. I wasn’t very good at taking care of him. I didn’t know what to do half the time.”

“You attempted to take the parental role of your parents.”

“I failed at it pretty good, too.” Barney sipped the tea and then set the cup down. “Clint grew and started to come into his own. They saw he had a knack for performing, archery and trapeze work. He got put in some shows where he kept getting better. I was still trying to take care of him, but I got damn pissed at him, too.” Barney shook his head hating himself as he remembered. “Then I hooked up with Swordsman when Clint was doing his thing. He taught me how to pickpocket the audience. That was the only thing I was good at.”

“Please continue.” Loki wanted to hear it all.

“Between losing our parents, Clint getting the applause and me still taking care of him, I blew into resentment, hate and anger. Took it out on him sometimes. He’d fight back. Clint’s a tough shit sometimes, but he learned from me not to take it.” Barney shifted in his chair and gazed straight into the fire. “I figure the kid didn’t need me anymore. Me and Swordsman took that lockbox and Clint found us, said he was gonna turn us in. I just lost it. I fucking lost it. I wasn’t looking to kill him. I had never been so damn angry in my life and I lost it.”

Loki closely watched Barney continue to struggle getting the words out while wiping his eyes.

“All that hate and anger inside me, then the guilt for what I did to Clint, just stayed and got worse after I left him. I got into drugs and the crimes I committed came along with it. Then I walked into a liquor store, watched two people gunned down in front of me and it all just kind of evaporated. I could’ve stopped it, but I was too fucking stupid and high. I’ll live with that for the rest of my life and for what I did to Clint.”

As Barney stared into the fire, Loki looked straight ahead. The memories seemed to taunt him at that very moment.

“I attempted to kill my brother, more than once. Hatred, rage, and betrayal had entrenched themselves into my very soul which I was more than pleased to allow. Many lives were lost due to my callousness. I knew if I were to rule, I had to dispel them and atone for my crimes at near cost to my life.” Loki straightened and looked at Barney. “You and I have much in common. We have journeyed a similar path and now we find ourselves walking it together with Clint and our children. I welcome this, Mr. Barton.”

“You know, I think we’re brother-in-laws. You might want to just call me Barney.”

“Yes, of course. Barney. I would be honored for you to address me by my given name.”

“Loki,” Barney said. “I would be, too.”

“Would you care for more tea?”

“Sure.” Barney got his cup and held it out while Loki poured.

Neither of them saw Clint, who had witnessed the intimate conversation, retreating up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's ready to get back to work on Asgard. It won't be that easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint fights to regain his place with the Asgard warriors and Loki is forced to watch.

No one wanted the vacation to end, but it did. It was during the trip back when Loki began to notice that Clint was growing a bit surly. While he wasn’t biting anyone’s head off, some off the cuff remarks by the archer had his attention.

The following day, it grew worse with Clint’s bad mood and by midday meal, Loki had cleared the next three days. When that was done, he headed straight for their rooms where he found Clint sorting through some books. A few he had dropped on the floor.

Rather than question him, Loki grabbed Clint’s arm, put him against the wall and with a touch to the bowman’s neck, the rigid leather collar appeared. Clint just sighed in relief as if he had been waiting forever to be owned. It had been months since their last time in the private chambers and both were eager.

Loki’s alpha nature returned full force and seeing the eager omega Clint on his knees before him helped strengthen their bond. He chained Clint to the table and with little preparation pushed into his hole never letting up despite the screaming from his omega. When his knot was inside of Clint, he let his head fall back in welcome relief of being so deep. Even Clint begging to be fucked hard was a welcome liberation for the both of them.

For three days, Loki released his alpha entirety on Clint who received every bit of it as the omega he was. The demigod tied Clint down, whipped him until red welts rose along his back and ass, gripped him so hard bruises appeared soon after on Clint’s hips and arms and sucked on the leaking cock until it couldn’t get any more ready.

By the end of Clint’s heat, both had never been more sated. Loki and Clint spent an extra day together in their bed plus the baths and the shower. Clint was in a near daze of pleasure for over a day afterwards and he couldn’t wait for his next heat.

When he saw Barney later, he realized there was a lot of explaining to do. So, Clint sat his brother down for a meal and proceeded to start at the beginning. As it came out, he saw Barney’s eyes widen and then as it progressed, his brother would ask an occasional question which Clint answered honestly. He couldn’t imagine how he would take it if he’d been in Barney’s place. By the time Clint finished, he had told everything from Loki taking him, his heats, and the battle for Asgard, and then came the explanation of Kara’s birth.

Clint watched Barney take it all in and his brother stood, poured a cup of tea, came back to sit at the table and then sipped the drink.

“When the hell is Asgard gonna get some coffee around here? If I don’t start getting a morning cup, I’m gonna lose it.”

Clint had to blink twice. “You’re not fazed by what I just told you?”

“Come on, brat. I’ve lived on a goddamn alien plant for months. Tell me something that really shocks me.”

~*~

Clint had enjoyed the luxury of vacation at the estate and the privacy of their rooms in the time since his confinement. It was now about to end. An audience was expected of the king and the royal family. He hadn’t made a public appearance since long before breaking Barney out of prison. Some of the servants still treated him as they had before with smiles and conversation. But the nobles, their families, ambassadors and the wealthy of Asgard would be another matter altogether.

Loki had explained it quite plainly and while Clint wasn’t happy about it, he would do what was expected of him. He stood nervously outside of the entrance onto the stage where the throne sat. Clint wanted nothing more than to run in the opposite direction, but appearances were everything in this world. Politics, ingratiating and other forms of currying favor was the norm.

He watched Loki step out and the adoration and applause began almost immediately. The demigod had long ago earned the loyalty and accolades of Asgard. Kara went next which was a respectful applause due to her station in addition to still being a beloved princess of Asgard. Tristan followed and he got a moderately higher round of clapping.

Clint took a deep breath and forced himself to step out and when he did, the applause came to an almost immediate stop. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and took the steps down to the floor. As he took position against the far wall, the closest nobles moved away. The whispers began. In the past, he had been called Avenger and the Hawk with awe and respect. Now it was words like betrayer, traitor and many others.

Loki said nothing which Clint already knew about. It had to appear that he was being punished by the king. During previous appearances, Clint normally stood at Loki’s side. This here was to insure there was no doubt about King Loki’s displeasure. He could have been banished from court for a time, but that would have mattered little. The nobles and all of Asgard had to see it publicly.

It would take time, Loki had assured him and Clint was fine with that. He never cared much for court life in the first place, but over the years had acquired friends. Now, it was all but gone. The few who did approach said little. Tristan and Kara stood on each side for moral support. After assuring them he was fine, they left and Clint remained with a goblet in his hand. Loki never said a word to him the entire time as expected.

Clint was relieved to get back to their rooms and he headed straight for the closet. He got Ichaival and it felt good to hold the Asgard weapon in his hands. Tomorrow, he would begin training again. Nothing would make him for normal again than having a bow and arrow in his hands, working with Sif and the Warriors Three, and being around other warriors on the training grounds.

~*~

When Clint appeared for breakfast, he was wearing his training gear. He carried Ichaival and set it close by before sitting. Clint began filling his plate and didn’t notice the looks he was getting from Loki and Tristan. Kara paid little attention as she read through an Asgard computer tablet.

“You are training today,” Loki observed.

“I haven’t been out there in months, Loki. It's time to get things back to normal around here and that’s one of them.”

“Dad,” Tristan began.

Loki silenced Tristan with a look. Very little was said during the meal. Clint finished first and after picking up Ichaival, he said, “I’ll see you later.”

After he was out the door, Tristan looked at Loki.

“You’re not telling him?”

“No, and neither will you. Do not interfere, Tristan,” Loki ordered.

“Yes, Father.”

Loki and Kara finished their meals after Tristan had excused themselves. He then noticed the Asgard computer tablet in her hand.

“Where are you off to for the day, Kara?”

“After my studies, I am attending the steward.”

“For what purpose?”

“To see to the palace accounts, Father. The steward claims I am quite brilliant.”

Pleased, Loki smiled as she left and finished the meal alone. His thoughts remained on Clint making his first appearance on the training grounds.

~*~

It was the perfect morning for training. There was a slight chill in the air with the sun overhead. The grounds were filled with warriors including Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Clint crossed it and went to the archery range. He hadn’t noticed the many warriors who had stopped and stared.

Clint decided to start with simple shots at targets since it had been a while ago since the last time he’d held a bow. He raised Ichaival, pulled and just as he was about to release the arrow when there was a sudden rise in the tension around him. He eased the weapon down and then Clint saw.

The warriors were moving away from him with their backs turned. That was when he knew. He had betrayed Asgard, King Loki and them. It would take time, he told himself. That he had plenty of. Clint turned back and resumed. He had nearly the entire archery range to himself and he used it well.

When he finished, he was hot, sweaty and thirsty. Clint headed for the stand where cool water was kept and only a single warrior was ahead of him. He moved in behind him and then one stepped in front, pushing him back and then another. Clint was about to say something when another was in front and he was forced to step back. It continued until he was in the back with nearly twenty ahead of him. By the time he reached the bowl, Clint looked down. It had been filled with dirt turning the liquid into mud. He reached for the pitcher and found it empty.

When he turned, the warriors still had their backs to him. They were ignoring him, ostracizing him for what he had done. It continued on for another three days and by the fourth, Clint had enough. He was determined to do something about it.

In the middle of the training grounds was a fenced off area covered with sand. Warriors oftentimes would conduct aggressive combat exercises, contests and even grudge matches with gambling being a must. The one-on-one fight had only two rules. No killing and no maiming. Any injuries sustained were usually handled by the healers afterwards.

Clint’s heart pounded as he headed for it. He’d been in a lot of matches which were mostly for training or for fun. Most he had won. This time, his purpose was far more serious. Clint stopped at the row of weapons. He set Ichaival aside and grabbed a spear before stepping inside.

He didn’t have long to wait and when he saw a grinning Volstagg headed his way with a staff in hand, Clint knew he was in trouble.

“Shit.”

“Welcome back, little bird.” Volstagg faced him as he spun the staff with ease.

“I guess I owe you an apology,” Clint said as he readied himself. “It wasn’t personal, you know.”

“Was it not?” Volstagg had a deadly grin. “So eager for my tale, you were.”

“There’s not much of a chance we can talk about this over a side of beef, is there?”

“Come, little bird. I will allow you the first strike. A kindness, if you will.”

“Right,” Clint muttered.

So, he took it and missed by a mile in Clint’s eyes. Volstagg brought the staff down on his arm nearly losing the spear in his hands. Clint swung around intending to surprise the big warrior, but instead Volstagg caught him in the back with a hard hit that sent him to his knees. When did Volstagg get so fast?

“Surely, you can do better, little bird,” Volstagg taunted.

Now, Clint was pissed. He hadn’t noticed the approaching warriors coming to watch the fight from the fence. The bout continued and with nearly every move Clint made, it was countered and he more often than not found himself face first in the sand. It was obvious that Volstagg had held back whenever they trained together.

Tristan rushed over and was about to enter when Sif stopped him a hand to his chest.

“You will not interfere, Tristan,” Sif ordered. “Your father cannot be aided.”

Clint kept getting up after every hit. Despite being dirty, bloody and battered, he wasn’t going to stop if it was the last thing he did. With every attempt he made, Volstagg continued to strike him down.

“Stay down, little bird.”

To get back on his feet, took everything Clint had. He was barely standing and the spear hung limply in his hand. Volstagg walked over and used the staff across his head sending him down once and for all. This time Clint wasn’t getting back up.

When Clint raised his head, Volstagg was leaving and the warriors once again had their backs to him. He managed to roll to his stomach and get to his feet. Clint staggered away and headed inside.

~*~

The next day, Clint went back to the training grounds. The night before a hot shower had worked out much of the soreness of Volstagg’s hits. He still ached some, but he was determined. Loki had said nothing for which Clint was glad. He went back to the row of weapons and took a staff this time. It took several deep breaths for him to walk back into the combat area once again.

Clint stood and waited for nearly an hour. He was starting to wonder what the hell he thought he was doing. Then a warrior approached and made his way over. This one Clint knew. He’d trained him in the past and Clint had no doubt he could beat him. He raised the staff and stepped forward.

Then a realization hit him. If he beat this warrior, what would it win him? Most everyone knew Clint had worked with him before. They’d seen how Clint had taught him to handle a knife in addition to hand-to-hand combat. He wouldn’t gain a single thing by beating the inexperienced warrior. Clint knew what he had to do.

The fight began easy enough and Clint was glad to see his lessons hadn’t been for naught with how the young warrior was attacking him. He let his guard drop just enough to allow the first hit. As the warrior became more aggressive in his attacks, Clint had nearly stumbled and gave another opening. The Asgardian took it and Clint was eating sand. The hit to his gut nearly made him throw up, but he got up again. Over and over, Clint was struck and each time he hit the dirt and each time he got to his feet. Just as the day before, when he could barely keep on his feet, the young warrior gave a final strike and Clint was down for good.

After the warriors walked away, Clint got up and made his way to the water bowl before anyone else. He drank down the cool liquid, washed his face with his hand and leaned against the stone wall to catch his breath. When Clint felt ready, he went back and stood in the middle. He didn’t have to wait long for another Asgard warrior approached which he lost to as well.

~*~

Loki kept watch from the balcony of his private study knowing there was nothing he could do or say. A part of him wanted to scream at Clint to stop this madness. He knew well what Clint was doing and he would not interfere.

“How long has this been going on, brother?” Thor asked.

They watched Clint as he took a hit in the shoulder.

“Five days,” Loki answered in a low voice. “Clint combats his fourth warrior of the day.”

Unable to further watch, Loki turned away and went to the wine. He poured a goblet and had a long drink from it.

“Kara is beside herself with worry as is Tristan. Her attempts to dissuade Clint from these fights fall on deaf ears.”

“Tristan?”

“It pains him, but he remains silent. Sif has been talking with him.”

The door came open and Barney marched into the room to stand in front of Loki with anger in his eyes.

“You have to stop this,” Barney told him. “They’re killing him!”

“They will not kill him,” Loki assured Barney. “Clint has purposes for what he does.”

“For what?” Barney demanded to know. “If he can’t make himself feel any worse about what happened, he lets them beat the hell out of him?”

“Nay,” Thor answered. “Clint seeks to earn his place back among the warriors of Asgard.”

Barney just glared at Thor and Loki stepped in between them.

“Apologies,” Loki said. “Barney, this is my brother, Thor.”

Rather than shake Thor’s hand, Barney said, “He doesn’t have to prove a damn thing to them. Someone needs to tell him!”

Clint came through the door just as dirty, sweaty and bloody as the days before. He stumbled to the chair and sat trying to catch his breath. Before anyone could move, Barney was already kneeling in front of him.

“Brat, you’ve got to stop! You don’t have to prove anything to them!”

Clint emphatically shook his head. “No, I won’t. I can’t!”

“Damn it, Clint. At least go to the healers before you go back out there!”

“Barney, you’ve got to understand. I have to do this!” Clint was hurting all over so much that he sat sideways in the chair. “I’m not going to the healers!”

“Why are you doing this, Clint?” Barney begged. It hurt to see his brother like this.

Clint reached over and fisted Barney’s shirt. “They have to see me! I’ve got to make them see me!”

He used Barney as leverage to get back on his feet and walked to Loki. “I’m taking a damn bath.”

After Clint was gone, Barney stood and turned. He was in disbelief that Loki and Thor had said nothing. “What the hell is the matter with you people?”

It was Thor who stepped forward. “Asgard warriors believe Clint is without honor and is not worthy of their trust and respect. Your brother seeks to regain what he lost. Tis cannot happen unless they see him as we all do; a warrior of honor and loyalty.”

“Still, it’s a hell of a way to go about it,” Barney said. He was still trying to understand. “Clint’s always been loyal to a fault. He proved that when he came after me.”

“They saw him put you above all,” Thor explained. “The warriors now question would Clint put them above all. Tis a test of his character and integrity.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Barney said rubbing his chin.

Loki went to Barney. “I give my word I will not allow Clint to endanger himself needlessly, but I cannot interfere in his quest.”

“He’d be pissed if anybody did. Just watch out for him.”

“You have our word, Barney Barton,” Thor promised.

Barney was somewhat satisfied and nodded before leaving.

“I must return to Midgard, brother. Send word how Clint fairs.”

“Of course. Give Jane and Erik our regards.”

By the time Loki arrived in their bedroom, Clint was lying on his stomach on the bed. Loki surmised Clint was too sore to put on his boxers as he normally did when sleeping. He went to the shelf and retrieved the healing salve he had procured from the healers as a result of Clint’s attempts to regain his place among Asgard warriors.

After getting a towel, Loki sat next to Clint and when he first applied the salve, Clint hissed in pain.

“What the hell is that?” Clint asked not moving.

“The healers tell me it will aid in relieving you of your soreness.”

The salve began to quickly do its work as Loki applied it. Clint sighed as the ointment began to work into his aching muscles. He felt the gentle and confident hands continue to massage from his back down to his legs.

“To your back,” Loki told him.

With some effort, Clint rolled over and as Loki began again across his chest, he had a near smile on his face.

“You knew that first day, didn’t you?” Clint asked.

“Yes.” Loki put more salve on his fingertips and rubbed across Clint’s bruised stomach.

“How come you didn’t say anything?”

“Would it have deterred you?”

“No, I guess not.”

“And yet, you would be here nonetheless regardless of my warnings.”

“You’re not going to talk me out of what I’m doing?”

“Only if I deem your life endangered, Clint.”

Clint closed his eyes as Loki kept massaging the salve onto his hurting body.

“You know, if I wasn’t getting my ass kicked every day, I’d really love what you’re doing. My dick should love it right now, but it doesn’t give a shit.”

Loki grinned. “There is a sweet oil I can procure from a midwife in the village. It is claimed to be a sensual experience for all involved.”

“If I come out of this in one piece, you’ll have to get your hands on it and on me,” Clint said keeping his eyes closed.

Loki finished and wiped his hands on the towel.

“Your preferred position of sleeping is on your side, Clint. I will assist you.”

“No, that’s okay.” Clint was starting to drift off. “Think I wanna lay just like this.”

Loki carefully covered Clint with a sheet and watched him sleep for a moment. He wanted this to end, but it wouldn’t unless Clint was ready for it to. Loki knew him well. Clint was too tenacious to give up. It was one of the reasons he loved him so much. He could only hope this wouldn’t last much longer. The last thing Loki wanted for Clint was it to end in futility.

~*~

Clint kept going. On the seventh day when most Asgardians were resting, he stood in the middle of the combat area waiting and by the end of the day, he went inside with no one to fight him. Clint didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He returned on the sixth, seventh and eighth days and he continued to lose each and every fight. At the end of each day, he was bruised, battered and bloody and when he made it to bed, Loki would apply the healing salve. It soothed both his physical and emotional wounds for a short time.

By the ninth day, Clint questioned why he was even going out to the training grounds. With each step he took, the aches and pains in his body kept him in doubt about what he was doing and why. Was it worth this self-torture and letting them beat him to the ground until he was nearly unconscious?

When Clint reached the staffs lined up in their racks, he grabbed hold of one, then rested his forehead. He was hurting and tired. Before he could change his mind, Clint took the staff and went to take his place to await another warrior. He was aching in every way possible and didn’t see the questioning looks coming from the warriors.

It was when he saw the approach of a familiar warrior that almost caused Clint to nearly cry at the sight of him. Magnus was a near giant of a warrior, even taller than Thor. The Thunder God was the only one who had ever subdued Magnus. The large bodied warrior stepped inside with staff in hand. Clint remembered. Magnus was like Natasha in that he never gave an inch of ground in his battles.

All Clint knew at this point was that he was tired of losing, being beaten and he was tired of being ignored as if he meant nothing in their eyes. He didn’t care if Magnus beat him to a bloody pulp, he’d at least give it his all. If nothing else, this would be the one time Clint could crawl back knowing he fought like hell and he could retain at least some dignity for himself.

Magnus didn’t hesitate to come after him with everything the near giant had. Clint was able to evade his initial strikes, but being so exhausted had taken its toll. He got a hard hit on the shoulder from Magnus’ staff and fuck, did it hurt. The huge warrior had a lot of power. Clint managed a few blows on his own and they did little to slow Magnus down.

Warriors began to gather as the two dueled and with every blow that met its mark, many cheered. He didn’t know who they were hollering for, but the archer doubted it was for him. Clint got a few more licks and a few stunned the warrior sending him back against the fence. Whether it was fury or just tired of being beaten, Clint didn’t know. His energy level picked up at seeing the bloody nose on the Asgard soldier.

Using a few of Natasha-type tactics, Clint got some punches in which caused Magnus to stagger just a bit. He didn’t slow in his attack and using the momentum of his body, Clint gave the warrior a kick to the chest which nearly put him to his back. He stepped back to let Magnus get his bearings and was rewarded with a hard hit to his lower back which sent him to his knees.

The warrior was just about to lower the boom when he raised the staff over Clint’s head. That was when Clint spun his own staff around, caught Magnus by the back of the knee which put the Asgardian to his back and he wasn’t getting up. Cheers erupted after the hard-fought battle much to Clint’s shock.

He looked to Magnus still on the ground and staggered over trying to keep his footing. Clint looked down at him and without even thinking about it, held out his hand for the warrior to take.

Magnus, out of breath himself, just grinned. “I fear if I take your hand, you will tumble atop me. What a sight that would be.”

Clint laughed a little and assisted Magnus to his feet. They stood in the middle of the combat area as warriors surrounded them patting their backs and praising them for the good fight.

They headed to a nearby tavern to celebrate and Volstagg went to Clint, patted his sore back and handed him a wooden stein. As he drank, he had to laugh as Volstagg began to talk up their own fight.

When he got home late in the night, Clint crawled into bed with Loki and curled up next to him.

“I love you,” Clint told him.

Loki kissed Clint’s cheek and pulled him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good stuff ahead...well, mostly. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when kids grow up? What is a Loki and Clint to do?

Suddenly, life was normal again. Clint was back training, Loki was ruling and both Tristan and Kara were back to their normal routines. But it didn’t last.

It was a few months later when Barney announced him and Narinia were betrothed. It was stunning news for Clint, but the happiness on his brother’s face was all it took. He hugged his brother and Narinia and congratulated them. The handfasting ceremony was held in the village where Narinia lived. Loki relented in not bringing his entourage much to everyone’s relief although a few warriors would be required.

The ceremony was beautiful. As the cleric spoke the words and the couple made their promises to one another, a series of golden cords wrapped their clasped hands symbolizing the commitment they were making to one another.

Clint stood next to Loki as the vows were being made, took a hold of his hand and rubbed his thumb over the silver band Loki still wore. They had never needed a ceremony such as this. Clint and Loki hadn’t considered it in their years together and it never mattered. They knew what they meant to one another. They had the diamond stud in Clint’s ear and the ring around Loki’s finger to represent their unspoken vows.

The celebration lasted two days. Clint was always able to pull Loki into relaxing and enjoying the party. He’d miss Barney not living in the palace, but he had promised his brother a long and happy life. This wedding had fulfilled it and Clint couldn’t imagine his brother a better happy ending than this.

Tradition remained an important part of the family which Tristan and Kara continued. They toured hospitals, schools, orphanages and charitable institutions giving away many of the toys and gifts they had acquired over their years of growing up in the palace. Some had sentimental value which they would save for their own children. It took nearly a month to distribute the enormous amount.

Life continued to settle in normalcy with everyone going about their daily activities. It seemed as if nothing could uproot it despite the occasional crisis which Loki handled. The closest Clint would ever get to taking missions again were his outings with the Asgard warriors whether it was training or if they were needed for whatever Loki deemed necessary.

On this day, Clint had been home over a week after being sent to Vanaheim with a contingent of warriors to get a handle on the raiders that continued to plague the outlying villages. It was his leadership and some ingenuity on the part of the warriors accompanying him that put an end to the raids once and for all. For that, Clint and the soldiers with him received a celebratory welcome when they returned.

He and Loki looked up from their breakfast to see Kara and Tristan whispering amongst themselves.

“This whispering is impolite at the table,” Loki advised. “If you two have something you wish to present, do so now.”

It was Tristan who decided to speak first.

“Father, Dad,” Tristan nervously said. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I have been offered a position at SHIELD academy as a first year cadet.”

“Really?” Clint beamed.

“How is this possible?” Loki asked. “You are not Midgardian.”

“Natasha forwarded the entrance examinations. She stated my scores were acceptable for admission.”

“That means they were at the top,” Clint told Loki. “Natasha doesn’t hand out compliments.”

“Of this I am well aware,” Loki replied. “And what of your title as a prince of Asgard? The danger is increased should enemies of SHIELD discover your identity.”

“I’d be Tristan Barton, Father, son of Hawkeye, a human. Natasha assured me no one would know and I would have to learn to take care when training since I am far stronger than humans. Uncle Thor has offered much advice on the matter.”

“You are confident you will maintain the appearance of a Midgardian.”

“Yes, Father,” Tristan replied confidently.

“I believe this will be an acceptable vocation, Tristan,” Loki stated. “Be aware, however, since you do not age as mortals do, this will not last.”

“Yes, Father,” Tristan readily agreed. “Thank you.”

“That’s wonderful, Tristan,” Kara smiled. “You will do well.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t have something to tell us, Kara,” Clint told her. “What’s yours?”

“Yes, of course.” Kara smiled brightly before making her announcement. “I have been accept at a small university on Midgard.”

“On Midgard?” Loki repeated.

“Yes, Father. It’s called Harvard.”

“Are you kidding?” Clint couldn’t believe it. He looked at Loki. “That’s one of the most prestigious colleges in the world, Loki. Isn’t that great?”

“I presume Natasha had a hand in this as well.”

“She forwarded me examinations very unlike Tristan’s. Natasha gave the results to those she assured would see if my scores were equitable to those of Harvard to allow for my acceptance.”

“Loki, Harvard is one of the hardest schools to get into for a reason. Kara’s always been a great student since she was small.”

“Of course, she is.” Loki leaned forward and planted his elbows on the table. “Tristan will be assigned quarters in which to reside. Where would you live?”

“Natasha calls them dorms where other students such as myself will live.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “You must live among other students who will be models for one another in pursuit of an education.”

Clint had to bite his tongue on that comment.

“I believe the name she used was ‘co-ed’ dormitories,” Kara explained.

“Co-ed,” Clint repeated. Even as proud as he was of his daughter, he had to breathe in and out on that one. It was college so he went with it and didn’t say anything else.

“I will admit, Kara,” Loki began. “You living on Midgard bring forth some apprehension unless we appoint Asgard warriors to protect your person.”

“You want her to walk around a college campus with Asgard warriors,” Clint deadpanned.

“I would expect they would look as other Midgardians so as not to bring attention to themselves,” Loki explained.

“Loki, it won’t matter if you put them in t-shirts and cargo shorts with flip flops. They’ll stand out,” Clint told him.

“I will not have Asgard warriors,” Kara protested. “Father, I may be half human, but I have ten times the strength of nearly every mortal male on Midgard. I am fully capable of protecting my person.”

“Midgard still remains primitive.” Clint started to protest when Loki cut him off. “Compared to Asgard, it continues to be a troubling world.”

“Father,” Kara said. “The Avengers are in New York, Uncle Thor is in London and Heimdall’s eye will remain fixed on me and likely you as well. I can’t have better protection should the need arise.”

Loki looked from Tristan to Kara. The very thought of both leaving practically at the same time was unacceptable. He got to his feet.

“I think not. Tristan and Kara, you both are royalty and your place is here.”

Both Tristan and Kara shot to their feet.

“Father, you just gave your approval and you change your mind!” Tristan hollered.

“That’s not fair, Father!” Kara loudly objected.

“I have made my decision.”

And with that, Loki left the room. Kara and Tristan rushed over to Clint.

“Dad, speak to him,” Kara implored.

“Yes, Dad,” Tristan agreed. “Father will listen to you.”

“Guys,” Clint said. “I can’t always change his mind. He’s stubborn like your grandfather.”

“Do not tell him that,” Tristan said lowering his voice. “As much as he loves Grandfather…”

“Yeah, I know.” Clint got up knowing he had to talk to Loki about it.

“Perhaps if you can make it where Father has changed his mind himself,” Kara advised.

“I’ll talk to him,” Clint told them. “Just can’t make any promises.”

Clint left them and found Loki in his private study flipping through a book.

“What’s wrong? Why did you change your mind?”

With a sigh, Loki closed the book and set it on the shelf.

“As a member of the royal family their place is here, Clint. Thor and I remained as did Father and the kings and their children before him.”

“On Earth, it’s not unusual for kids to leave home to build their own lives.”

“I would blame you for this, but I wish not to argue.”

“They like Earth, Loki. We took them there often enough. You shouldn’t be surprised they might want to live there.”

“We should give them their own rooms, a staff and servants,” Loki suggested. “It will fulfill their needs. They can still seek their own lives and live here as they always have.”

“Yeah, I think I know what the real problem is.” Clint crossed the room and took Loki’s hands in his. “On Earth it’s called ‘leaving the nest’. Right now, you’re acting like a normal parent. You don’t want our kids to leave. Hell, I don’t want them to leave.”

“I do not.” It was a hard admission to make. “We have always had our children, Clint. These rooms will be silent without their voices.”

“Listen, the one thing that will never change is this is still their home. They’ll always come back to it, to us. I’m told a lot of kids do that back on Earth. I don’t think it’ll be much different here.”

“You are confident of this?”

“Yes, I am.” Clint kept hold of Loki’s hands and smiled. “Besides, it’ll still be a few months before they leave. Let’s make the most of it. The games and feasts start in a few weeks.”

“I assume I must be forced to…how do you say it? ‘Put on a happy face’?”

Clint laughed a little. “I’ll be doing the same damn thing, too.”

Loke brought Clint into his arms and said, “I fear I will require much assistance until the time comes.”

“Me, too.”

~*~

The feasts and the games were always a much celebrated time for Asgard. Warriors and families from the Nine Realms converged on Asgard. The games lasted several days and feasts were held late into the night. It was a carnival like atmosphere with various events, vendors and more for every age.

Clint’s archery skills remained at their peak and he showed them off to the crowds in addition to other exhibitions. The games consisted of events such as strength, speed and agility in addition to the more popular combat events which included swords, spears, hand-to-hand, archery and horsemanship.

Tristan’s training had paid off. He placed in hand-to-hand, but won hands down in both swords and archery. His scores were high enough to title him grand champion where Loki presented him with a royal shield. Much to everyone’s surprise, Clint stepped forward and gave Tristan Ichaival.

The games ended and Asgard life began to resume back to normality. With it came Kara and Tristan readying to leave for Earth. Loki spent much of it discussing their living on Earth making sure their safety was being seen to even though the two were more than capable of handling themselves. He was assured the WSC and Earth’s ambassadors were eager to put the upheaval involving Clint and Barney behind them since relations were back to normal. Clint would have no problems returning to Earth whenever he wanted, although Barney never could.

After transporting to Earth, an SUV was awaiting the group. Clint drove them to the SHIELD academy where they said their goodbyes to Tristan. It wasn’t too far for him to visit Kara when they were allowed.

The next leg of their journey was Harvard University. Clint parked the car not far from the dorm where Kara would be living. Loki stepped out and a student sped by on a skateboard barely missing him. Loud music blared from the dorm and Loki turned to Kara.

“This appears most disorderly, Kara.”

“I think it’s pretty normal,” Clint responded.

“It will be fine, Father.”

As Clint and Kara got out her trunk and luggage, Loki continued to stare at the multitudes of students. He finally turned his attention to Kara’s belongings.

“We should have warriors to attend us,” Loki suggested.

Clint grabbed one end of the trunk. “Grab that other end, Loki.”

“I will carry it,” Loki stated.

“No, you won’t,” Clint instructed. “We’re supposed to be human.”

Loki took hold of the handle and the group managed to carry everything to the dorm. The music got louder, the students rowdier, and Kara grew more excited.

They found the resident assistant who had messy hair, fuzz on his chin wearing well-worn clothes.

“I am Kara Barton!” Kara proclaimed with a huge smile.

The RA looked at his clipboard and went through the list of names. “Yeah, you’re on the third floor, 32D. Go through that door, up three flights and go left. You’ll find it.”

Loki looked at Clint. “To take Kara’s belongings in this way will require complex maneuvering.”

“Loki, this is part of the college experience. Parents haul their kid’s crap to their room.”

“If we must,” Loki grumbled.

“Father, let us go. I want to meet my roommate.”

“A roommate? Kara, you said nothing of cohabitating.” He turned back to Clint again. “We should speak to Natasha and have this roommate investigated.”

“Loki,” Clint said exasperated already. He felt like an idiot holding one end of the trunk with the large suitcase in the other hand that he had dragged across the parking lot.

“Hey, Pop,” the RA said to Loki. “Get a move on. You’re holding people up.”

“Pop,” Loki repeated. The thought occurred to Loki that this resident whatever should be turned an odd color with some extra appendages in punishment for his familiarity.

“Of course,” Kara said. She gave Loki a pleading look.

Loki finally moved and with some struggling they managed to get the luggage up the stairs. They got to the door and Kara knocked. It opened and a bubble-gum blowing girl with red and pink hair stared back at them.

“I am Kara Barton!” Kara proclaimed for a second time.

The girl smiled. “Hey, roomie. Come on in. Name’s Jordan Metcalf.”

Jordan moved aside as Kara entered with Loki and Clint hauling her things inside. After setting her things down, Loki scrutinized the room.

Kara stepped forward with a hopeful smile. “I am very pleased to make your introduction.” She looked at her fathers. “These are my…Dads.”

“Two dads,” Jordan nodded in approval. “Cool.”

“This room is considerably of a lower standard to what you are accustomed to, Kara. Perhaps…”

“No, it is fine,” Kara insisted. She went to the door and held it open. “I promise to message you at earliest convenience.”

Loki and Clint both soon found themselves in the doorway. Kara gave them each a kiss.

“Bye.”

The door was closed and they stood outside of it unsure of what to do next. Finally, they turned and headed back to the SUV.

Neither spoke as they sat. Tristan was at SHIELD academy and Kara was now a college student. What were they to do now?

“What are we to do now?” Loki asked.

“Well, I was told that when kids move away parents take cruises.”

“I do not believe a watercraft will suffice.”

“No, it won’t.” Clint started the car and headed down the road.

As Clint turned onto the street, Loki watched him with great interest.

“You seem to have retained the ability to operate this vehicle despite the years away from Midgard.”

“Guess it’s like a bike. You never really forget.”

“Does not appear overly difficult,” Loki observed.

Clint had a faint smile. “You want to learn how to drive?”

“It cannot be more challenging than a longship,” Loki stated.

With that, Clint pulled to the side of the road. “Okay, here’s your chance. I’ll teach you how to drive.”

They exchanged places and once in the passenger seat, Clint instructed Loki in basic automobile operation. Once Loki assured him he knew exactly what to do, he started the car easily enough.

Thirty minutes later, Clint ordered Loki to stop. He jumped from the SUV, slammed the door shut and planted his hands on the hood taking deep breaths trying to slow down his racing heart. Loki got out and stood next to him.

“It seems operating this machine will require greater expertise.”

Keeping his head down, Clint said, “Loki, what part of ‘stay between the lines’ don’t you understand?”

“The circular device will not remain where I command,” Loki complained.

Clint finally looked at him. “It’s a steering wheel. You use it to drive the car, direct it where you want. The left foot pedal means to stop or to slow down. The right one is for moving down the road. You damn near gave me a concussion!”

“Your first direction indicated to ease my foot upon what you termed the brake and then you screamed for me to immediately mash upon it when we came upon a most visually offensive vehicle.”

Rubbing his eyes, Clint turned around. “That was a cop, Loki. A police officer who probably would have ticketed us and then it turns into a diplomatic nightmare. This was a very bad idea.”

“I will not be deterred, Clint. Perhaps, you could suggest a more suitable location.”

“Yeah,” Clint nodded and then got an idea. “I think you’re right. Get in.”

When Loki started for the driver’s side, Clint stopped him and pointed to the passenger door.

Clint drove them to a restaurant and he phoned Natasha. She seemed to take his request all in stride and promised to do her best. It was nearing midnight when Clint took them to where Loki would learn to drive.

Loki looked through the window at where he would have his lesson.

“It is most impressive.”

“The parking lot would be good, but we want to avoid attention,” Clint replied. “Can you magic us and the car inside?”

“Indeed.”

A bright flash of light and they were transported inside Gillette Stadium, home of the New England Patriots onto the middle of the football field.

It took nearly two hours for Loki to feel confident behind the wheel of the car. He grinned as he realized he could drive without giving Clint a heart attack. Clint had the music going as Loki turned the vehicle around on the field.

When they stopped, numerous tire marks from tearing up the grass crisscrossed the field. Clint leaned back in the seat and turned his head towards Loki.

“You did pretty good, Loki. Not sure if you’re quite ready for the road, yet.”

“This is most exciting,” Loki said with an eager smile. “I prefer this method of transportation nearly as much as a longship. It is still more practical for Asgard. When we return home, you must instruct me how to operate your motorcycle.”

“Not a chance.” Visions of disastrous landings were all that Clint saw. He raised his head and touched the lapel of Loki’s suit. “You know, there is another lesson about cars you need to learn.”

“You are an excellent instructor, Clint. Proceed.”

With a sexy grin, Clint pulled Loki to him. “It’s called parking.”

After a heated kiss, Loki breathlessly replied, “Proceed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings home surprising news. Loki's nightmares return. Clint tries to navigate through it all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Loki are stunned by Kara's news. Loki is plagued by nightmares once again.

The first month, Loki and Clint had a difficult time adjusting to the significant changes brought about by the absence of their children. Loki spent more time attending to the duties of ruling. He added more ambassadors to Earth’s delegation which sent more of their own as well to help represent more of the planet. Clint, on the other hand, decided their rooms needed a makeover. He donated the furniture that had been a mainstay since moving to Asgard. With some help from Natasha and other staff, the final renovation had more of a mix of both worlds. Loki didn’t seem to mind as long as his private office and library remained untouched.

Clint and Loki still retreated to their private chambers during heats. It remained as intense and as pleasurable as ever. Rather than travel to the estate as they had regularly done while Tristan and Kara lived with them, both sought respite in more romantic settings such as otherworldly beaches and such. When Clint learned about an old hunting lodge of Odin’s, he and Loki escaped for nearly a week.

Time seemed to pass so quickly as the years passed. Tristan and Kara both excelled at their respective schools. Tristan had an understated graduation as was expected of SHIELD. He would soon be an agent after several months of more training with upper level agents. Kara’s own graduation had all the pomp and circumstance due to Harvard graduates. She remained at Harvard after acceptance to law school where she continued to do well.

Whenever possible, Kara and Tristan came home and more often than not, the family went to the estate to vacation and catch up on news. Tristan’s home time soon became more erratic when his missions started.

It wasn’t long after that Loki’s nightmares returned. They were, for the most part, unchanged. Clint’s body was lying on the floor of the palace and blood seeped from the deep wounds in his chest. Loki would stare in shock at the lifeless body. From time to time, he’d see Clint’s bow at the unmoving feet. Loki woke unable to breathe and covered in perspiration.

Loki did his best not to wake Clint, but at times it did and as before, he denied anything was wrong. He knew Clint didn’t believe him, but was thankful the archer didn’t push the issue. Early one morning, Loki suddenly awoke from the nightmarish images. He went straight for the shower and put his head under the hot water. Loki hadn’t been there long when he felt Clint behind him. He pushed Clint to the wall, kissed him hard before turning him around and fucking him. Both found their needs met and afterwards Clint said nothing as he washed Loki’s body.

A month later, Loki and Clint were spending a quiet evening reading. Out of nowhere, Clint told Loki he wanted to skip his heat this month. After a moment, Loki nodded and was fine with it. The break was a welcome one since the following month the absence intensified their time together when Clint had his next heat. So, from time to time Clint would take his injections.

Kara finally finished law school and rather than return home, she accepted a position at a midsize firm in New York City. Clint took it in stride while Loki kept his concerns to himself. Both Tristan and Kara had already reached the age of maturity where they would stop aging. It was easier to keep silent since Loki had no doubts both would eventually return to Asgard and live the expected long life.

They both got a surprise visit from Kara and it was almost like old times despite Tristan’s absence. They had their morning breakfast and as they were seated around the table it became obvious Kara had some news so she just blurted it out.

“I am getting married!”

“You’re what?” Clint was floored.

“This is most disturbing, Kara,” Loki stated. “You have not had the proper courtship with a suitable chaperone.”

“Father,” Kara chided. “I have had many courtships since I was fifteen.”

“How can this be? I have yet to be introduced to any suitors.” Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“There was Taylor on Midgard. Alec, Robert, a most disagreeable man.”

Much to Loki’s disbelief Kara continued.

“Here on Asgard there has been Bjorn, Jorgen…”

“Hey, what about that one guy with the funny tooth,” Clint piped up.

“Geir!” Kara remembered. “He was very nice.”

“Enough, Kara.” Loki raised his chin. “Tell me of this courter so that I may determine his suitability.”

Kara had a loving smile and a sparkle in her eyes. “His name is Marcus Alexander. We met as opponents in the courtroom. It was a quite humorous meeting.”

“Really?” Clint could see the happiness in Kara’s eyes. “Tell us about it.”

“Well,” Kara began.

“Clint, I will have my inquiry answered.”

“He is an attorney as I am. He grew up in North Dakota on a farm. He attended Boston College and moved to New York as I did.”

“Am I to assume he came from an impoverished background?”

“What does it matter?” Kara asked.

“Kara, does Marcus know about you, us, and Asgard?” Clint could see where Loki was going.

“I would not be marrying him if we didn’t know everything about one another,” Kara answered.

Loki eyed Kara before asking his next question. “Have you copulated with this man?”

“Loki!” Clint nearly yelled.

“Of course,” Kara simply replied.

“Kara!” Clint was exasperated already.

“Are you with child?” Loki inquired.

“Father, of course not. Natasha introduced me to contraception the first time she visited me at Harvard.”

“No surprise there,” Clint muttered as he imagined Natasha and Kara touring the birth control aisle at the drug store.

“Are you intent on marrying this Midgardian?” Loki pressed.

“Absolutely, Father. I love Marcus and he is just as passionate.”

“Introductions will be necessitated before you gain our permission to marry,” Loki explained.

“Father, I don’t need your permission.”

“Be that as it may, anyone who intends to marry a member of the royal family must undergo close scrutiny. Your dowry is quite sizable.”

“I don’t want my dowry.”

“It is tradition for a dowry to be presented to a potential groom.”

“No, Father. I will not allow it. A dowry represents nothing more than a father selling off his daughter and I’m not a cow to be sold on the market.”

Loki looked to Clint who had sat silent through the exchange. “Midgard has indeed been a horrible influence.”

“Father, it’s an outdated and chauvinistic practice which Asgard must end and it will end by me marrying Marcus on Midgard.”

“You want a wedding on Earth?” Clint asked.

“Yes, Dad. I want a wedding gown, bridesmaids and Marcus will have his best man and groomsmen. It will be a Midgard wedding with flowers and music. Some of which will be similar to Asgard.”

“It really would have been easier if you’d brought Marcus with you after he went through the background check,” Clint explained. “You revealed classified information.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “He should be thoroughly investigated before a marriage is allowed.”

“No! I know all I need of Marcus. He is a good man,” Kara forcefully told them.

“Maybe we could go to Earth and meet him,” Clint suggested.

Kara had a nervous look that went from Loki to Clint. “I had good reason not to invite Marcus on this visit.”

“This news comes as quite a shock,” Loki told her. “Your prudence is wise.”

“That’s not the reason, Father.” Kara twisted the napkin in her hands. “I…I…”

“Kara, it’s okay,” Clint assured her. “Whatever else there is can’t be any more of a surprise.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Dad.” She took a deep breath before speaking. “I wish to undergo the Endring.”

Before Clint could ask, he saw the color drain from Loki’s face and after a moment, the demigod recovered then he turned to pure fury.

“Never!” Loki clenched his fist and pounded the table causing the dishes to rattle. “You are forbidden to speak of it to me!”

“Hold on,” Clint said. “What is this Endring and how come I’ve never heard of it?”

While Kara kept silent for the moment, Loki answered him keeping his voice level.

“The Endring is a process for which the healers change physiology so that one can become mortal, live a mortal life with similar longevity.”

“It was a part of our studies,” Kara finished in a low voice.

“Father punished a warrior with the Endring and banished him to Midgard more than two centuries ago,” Loki told Clint.

“So, it’s a punishment?” Clint looked from Loki to Kara.

“There are instances where an Asgardian would request the Endring so they may live a mortal life,” Kara replied.

“You’re not Asagardian, Kara,” Clint said. “Would it be safe?”

“The healers are confident my physiology is compatible for the process,” she told him.

“Be that as it may, no Asgardian has voluntarily undergone the Endring for nearly a thousand years, Kara.” Loki stood looking as much of a king as ever. “And never from a member of the royal family.”

“Father, I have considered this thoroughly. Marcus and I talked it over many times before coming to this decision.”

“Had this Marcus loved you, he would not be pushing you into this!” Loki yelled.

Kara shot to her feet. “I presented this decision to him myself, Father! It’s my wish to live and grow old with Marcus as my husband!”

“If he were a considerate mortal, he would not seek your death!” Loki fired back his fury building.

“I will not allow you to speak of Marcus in such a way!” Kara yelled her rage equaling Loki’s.

That was when Clint got to his feet and Loki was speechless. The blue rose from Kara’s hands up her arms until it bloomed across her face. Her eyes were beginning to turn red.

“Kara, you’re turning blue!” Clint hadn’t seen it since she was seven years old.

“Of course, I’m turning blue!” Kara yelled at the top of her voice. “It’s the only way anyone can see how furious I am!”

“You will never speak of this again, Kara,” Loki warned. “I forbid the Endring and this marriage.”

Loki strode from the room and Clint kept his seat. He looked at Kara whose bluish color was retreating as her rage subsided.

“Kara, you can’t expect him to just go along with this.”

“You can speak to him, Dad. Father always listens to you.”

“I know I’m the soft touch of this family, but I gotta admit it’s a big thing. We don’t want to watch you die and that’s what you’re asking.”

“Dad, I love Marcus. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Surly you can understand. You and Father have had what is considered a romance of the ages here on Asgard. I feel as strongly for Marcus as you do for Father.”

“Parents aren’t supposed to outlive their kids.” Clint didn’t want to think about Kara dying. He couldn’t. An unrecognizable ache was growing in his chest. “We don’t want you to die, Kara.”

“I’m not talking about dying.” Kara’s tear-filled eyes met his. “I want to marry Marcus. We want to live our lives together into old age. While I knew this would be difficult for you and Father, I still must follow my heart and Marcus is the one I choose to spend my life with.”

Clint sat in his chair saddened by what Kara wanted, but he was proud of the woman she had become. Kara kissed his cheek before walking out of the room.

He looked up to see Loki reentering the room. Clint didn’t speak as the demigod went to the window.

“I cannot allow this, Clint,” Loki said keeping his gaze to the blue sky.

“I understand how she feels. It’s not that much different when I ate Idunn’s apple.”

“You chose to live. How is it similar?”

Clint got up and went to Loki. “I didn’t just choose to live, Loki. I chose to live with you. Kara loves this guy and she wants what we’ve got.”

“Her death is not required for her to be with this mortal, Clint.”

“That’s not what she just said. I wanted to walk the same road with you no matter where it leads. That’s what Kara wants.”

“You are suggesting I allow this,” Loki stated between clenched teeth. “This is our daughter, Clint.”

“I don’t want her to die any more than you do, Loki, but what right do we have to make this decision for her?”

“I am her father and her king.”

“Shut up!” Clint yelled. “Don’t use your title to force people to do whatever the hell you want!”

“My lifeless body will be dragged from the throne before I allow the Endring!”

“You do that and you’ll drive her away, Loki,” Clint said pointing his finger at him.

“And she will still live.”

“We’ll be lucky to see her again and I won’t forgive you for that!”

The tension was getting worse and Clint had to step back, wipe his face with his hands and take a deep breath.

“Listen, I don’t want to fight with you about this, Loki, but I don’t think either of us can bear to lose her and that’s what could happen. Will you please think about it?”

“It is much to expect, Clint. I love Kara as you do. The thought of losing her to death is fathomless.” Loki struggled to not break down as the image of a burial ceremony while looking upon Kara’s dead body.

“Well, she loves this guy enough to be willing to give up everything for him. If I remember right, you did the same thing for me.”

Loki looked down at his fingers and the silver band gleamed. “Yes,” he had to admit.

“He’s got to be something else if Kara picked him to spend her life with, Loki. Maybe we should meet him first.”

“It is an acceptable proposition.”

Loki brought Clint into his arms and sighed before saying, “If I do not like him, may I kill him?”

Clint chuckled and kissed him. “Sure, and I’ll even hold him down for you.”

“I do not believe it will be necessary for he is a weak Midgardian.”

Smiling, Clint gave Loki a playful push. “Let’s go tell Kara the news before I get too offended by what you said.”

~*~

The meeting took place outside a fashionable café under the New York City sun. While Clint wore comfortable shirt, jeans and a light jacket, Loki chose a more expensive three piece suit with a silk tie looking as wealthy as his title. There was no doubt the intention was to intimidate Marcus with the power of Asgard despite being dressed as a civilian on Earth.

Kara was already seated when they arrived. They each gave her a kiss before sitting across from her.

“Marcus was delayed. He is meeting with clients.”

The waiter arrived and Clint ordered a beer while Loki and Kara asked for wine. When Kara saw the approach of a tall blond wearing a suit, she jumped up and went to him. Clint and Loki watched the couple exchange kisses.

“You going to be okay?” Clint asked keeping his voice low.

“I am the King of Asgard. Meeting with adversaries is the norm,” Loki said raising his chin.

“You’re not going to war with him, Loki.”

“His intention is to marry our daughter and subject to her to brutality of aging. I submit it is not unlike going to war.”

“Shit,” Clint muttered. He was sure this was already a disaster in the making.

The couple came over and while Clint got to his feet to shake hands, Loki didn’t move.

“Marcus, my fathers.”

“Hi,” Clint said. “I’m Clint and this is Loki.” He was relieved to get the words out before the demigod insisted upon being called ‘King Loki’ by his potential son-in-law.

“It’s really great to meet you both,” Marcus offered a nervous smile as he shook both their hands.

Loki inclined his head without saying a word. The waiter returned, took orders and left again. Kara had her arm around Marcus’ and she grinned in expectation.

“Kara has told me so much about you both and Tristan as well. I look forward to meeting him.”

“Kara has been quite remiss for she has withheld your existence from her family,” Loki said as he brushed his fingers along the silverware.

“She told me and I wasn’t happy about it either,” Marcus told them.

“I do apologize Father and Dad. These introductions should have been made long ago,” Kara explained.

“How long have you been seeing each other?” Clint asked.

“Eight months,” Marcus answered. “Almost from the beginning when we met.”

“Yeah, tell us about that,” Clint said hoping to ease the nervous tension. “Kara said a little about it.”

“It was in the courtroom. We were litigating a lawsuit over this family whose house was getting repossessed,” Marcus explained. “She was representing the family and I…”

“You counseled for the ones who wish to deprive a family of their home rendering them homeless, I presume,” Loki said letting his eyes meet Marcus’.

The smile left Marcus’ face. “Yeah, I guess when you put it like that.”

“It was a most complicated case, Father. The mortgage company had very unsound practices which Marcus was not representing. The contract had been sold…”

“I think we’re getting off track,” Clint said hoping to direct the conversation to safer grounds. “Just stick with what happened at court.”

“We were arguing before the judge and before you know it I was rattling off case precedence and then Kara was and we just went back and forth hardly taking a breath.”

“His face turned so red with fury,” Kara laughed.

Clint smiled and when he looked at Loki, the demigod was not impressed.

“I thought the judge was going to hold us in contempt,” Marcus finished.

“Anyone who knows Kara would never see her with such derision,” Loki stated.

“Father, it’s a term of court.”

“Sir,” Marcus said shifting forward. “I love your daughter and I want the best for her. She’ll have a good life with me.”

“And if Asgard were to find itself without a king,” Loki smoothly stated. “Would you stand in the way of her duties as queen?”

“Of course not, but Kara explained that Tristan would probably be king and then there’s her cousin Erik,” Marcus said.

“One never knows when a prince or princess will be required to take the throne or under what circumstances arise,” Loki supplied.

“Well, in that case,” Marcus said after a look at Kara. “I’ll be at her side if she wants.”

Before Kara could say anymore, Natasha walked over to the group. Clint was shocked to see her.

“Nat, what are you doing here?”

“Loki called and asked me to take Kara shopping.” Natasha turned her attention to Loki. “You didn’t tell them?”

“It was an oversight on my part,” Loki said with a gleam.

“I bet,” Clint mumbled.

“Father, I am not going shopping.”

Marcus seemed to understand when he told Kara, “Go ahead, honey. It’s alright.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked Marcus.

Clint’s gaze went to Loki who was running a finger along the silver knife while the couple kissed. He clamped his hand on Loki’s knee.

“Don’t even think about it,” Clint warned in a low voice so no one could hear.

“I seek not his death,” Loki assured Clint. “Torture is most acceptable in this unbearable situation.”

“Just breathe through the temptation, Loki. We’ll get through it.”

After Natasha and Kara were gone, Marcus motioned for the waiter and asked for a scotch and Clint ordered a second beer. Loki declined with a royal wave of his hand.

“Maybe it’s time we get down to it,” Marcus stated. “This isn’t just about Kara and me getting married.”

“She spoke of the Endring to you,” Loki said.

“Yes, she explained it in detail.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?” Clint asked.

“Hell, yes, it does. I love Kara and I want her to live as long as possible even if I’m dead. I was stunned when she brought it up.”

“Yet, you would allow her to undergo it knowing she will live but a small fraction of the life she could have.” Loki’s suspicious eyes never gravitated from Marcus’ face.

“In the beginning, I was against it. We had more than one blowout and one time, I think she might have turned blue she was so pissed, but I had a scotch when I got home so…”

“What changed your mind?” Clint asked.

“Aside from it being her body and her life,” Marcus said. “Kara and I want to have children more than anything. She figures that if we walk the same life together, go through the same things side by side, we’ll be stronger and love each other more. That includes growing old together here on Earth. We never want to be apart from one another.”

“Mr. Alexander,” Loki began.

“Call me Marcus, sir.”

“Marcus, on my world we live for thousands of years. We have children, homes and love as much as you Midgardians do. You, my daughter and whatever children you may have would live many more centuries as a family. It is within my power to give you all that you ask without Kara dying long before her own family on Asgard.”

“I know that and I appreciate it. Kara isn’t trying to throw her heritage and everything you taught her back in your faces. It’s who she is and why I love her. Kara and I want to make our home here on Earth. She loves you both very much and doesn’t want to hurt you, but it’s her happiness that should count above everything else. It does to me. Now, I know you’re a king and you have all these abilities to do whatever the hell you want to me, but I won’t allow you to stand in the way of her happiness.”

Clint looked at Loki and watched as he contemplated Marcus’ words. He already knew he liked the guy and the declaration was exactly what he looked for in anyone who loved Kara. Clint wondered if Loki saw it, too.

“Your bravado is admirable, Marcus. I could destroy you at this very moment with little attention being paid from the mortals surrounding us.”

Clint buried his head in his hands.

“However, your words have moved my heart for I do believe you love our daughter as much as we do. While I can never support this decision, I will not stand in Kara’s way in her marriage to you or the Endring. We yearn for Kara’s happiness as well.”

Without even thinking about it, Clint stood, took Loki’s face and kissed him on the lips not caring who saw.

“Clint,” Loki protested when he was done.

“I’ve never loved you as much as I fucking do right now.”

After Clint sat, he took a long drink of his beer and motioned the waiter for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More changes are in store for the family. Clint and Loki are about to face their biggest challenge ever and it's one their relationship struggles to overcome.
> 
> The series is coming to an end soon. Happy ending, I promise. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of the century! Clint and Loki get a surprise visit from Tristan. A ghost from the past brings Clint back to SHIELD.

If anyone had told Clint what an undertaking a royal wedding would be let alone planning one on Earth that would involve Asgard nobility, dignitaries, families and more he would have insisted Kara and Marcus elope the first chance they got. Loki had initially insisted on a two to three year engagement. Marcus and Kara wanted six months. It was negotiated to one year with the date set firmly in June.

It still wasn’t enough time. The first two months had the steward bringing Clint a growing guest list that had exploded into nearly 5,000 attendees. It took days of arguments which included Kara and Loki to cross it down to a mere 1,500. Then there was the planning of the engagement parties on both Asgard and Earth.

When it was time for Asgard’s, it was a first visit for Marcus. After Natasha’s intense security briefing, Marcus was brought through the Bifrost and with a stern looking Heimdall looking on, he proceeded to throw up all over the rainbow bridge. Kara put on her best face and assured that it happens to most everyone. He looked at Clint for confirmation who shook his head.

Marcus was stunned by the opulent palace and the rooms Kara where had been raised. He was starting to get used to the notion of marrying an Asgard princess when he was introduced to Lady Sif and the Warrior’s Three. The four of them threatened him in all manners of death should he even bring a tear to one of Kara’s eyes.

When it came time for the Endring, Kara wanted Marcus at her side. Clint, Loki and Tristan all waited in the corridor as she underwent the process. It took over an hour and when the couple emerged, Kara went to Loki immediately and he nearly didn’t let her go. The group watched Loki turn around and walk away without saying a word. Loki went into seclusion in his private office for two days.

The day before the party, dignitaries and other heads of state arrived to present gifts and best wishes. Loki presented the happy couple to court and Clint was once again reminded of Kara’s presentation as a baby. It lasted nearly as long. The feast was held for almost a week and by the time the engagement party was over, Marcus and Kara both were eager to get back to Earth.

Several chambers were set aside for wedding gifts which were quickly filled as the wedding day grew closer. A SHIELD approved wedding consultant was brought in and the palace steward set up a household on Earth to help with planning. A large church in the country was chosen for not just the guests, but also for its isolation. Nobles and dignitaries along with Marcus’ family would be attending which presented a host of security issues for SHIELD.

Since Fury’s retirement to Haiti, Natasha was now SHIELD director and she reminded Clint almost daily what SHIELD stood for and nowhere did it say wedding planner because that’s what her job was feeling like these days. At one point, Natasha called Nick who took the first flight and once there he saw what he called an ‘epic clusterfuck’. The former director took charge as if he were still the badass SHIELD director commanding a helicarrier. Much to everyone’s amazement, the entire affair came together with military efficiency down to the white doves and swans. Clint was sure Nick ordered them to fluff their feathers and to look damn beautiful.

When the wedding day finally arrived, Natasha helped Kara dress and put on the veil. Loki, Clint and Tristan were amazed at the beautiful woman who stood before them. With tears in their eyes, Clint and Loki guided Kara down the aisle where Marcus waited. They sat and held hands as Kara and Marcus said their vows. Barney, Thor, Jane and Erik sat in the pew behind them looking on with pride and love. Everyone attending was moved by the ceremony and Even Volstagg was wiping his eyes when it was done.

Of course, the party afterwards had to be an Asgardian feast and rather than a string and wind orchestra, an acceptable rock band was hired. Loki and Clint had practiced dancing beforehand with each other in order to not trip over their feet or Kara’s for the traditional father and daughter dance. Once the bride and groom finished their dance, Loki, Clint and Tristan each had their turns followed by Barney and Thor.

It was a wildly successful feast with some drinking, plenty of food and carousing. Jane had danced several times taking turns with members of her family. When she began to grow tired, she and Thor were the first to leave. Tristan and Erik caught up on old times, Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral made good friends with Marcus’ family who remained in the dark about the strange family Marcus had married into.

The happy couple changed clothes in preparation for a honeymoon on the Mediterranean courtesy of Tony Stark and the lending of a private yacht. Kara was instructed by Jordan, her former roommate and maid of honor, in how to throw the bouquet. She tossed into the air and when Sif caught it, she stared at it oddly until someone filled her in on the meaning. She pretended not to care, but kept it nonetheless.

After the couple was off, the party continued late into the night. Clint and Loki headed back to Asgard to their rooms where they slowly removed their perspective tuxedos. They kissed and melted into each other. They went to their bed where they spent the night making love and holding one another until the sun rose.

~*~

Kara and Marcus returned from a blissful honeymoon a month later. Their lives together became a new normal as did Loki and Clint’s. The celebrations of the wedding were soon over and everyday activities resumed with everyone taking on their perspective roles.

Loki and Clint were invited to Kara and Marcus’ apartment for dinner. Clint gave Loki a look to not say a word about the size. It was normal by New York’s standards, but to a king it was unacceptable, but Loki kept his observations to himself for once.

Kara was still a disaster in the kitchen. She was taking cooking lessons and proudly announced she had only set one small fire by accident.

“Marcus is a most excellent cook,” Kara proclaimed.

Marcus set platter with roast beef on the table before sitting. “I’ve never seen anyone, man or woman, who is worse in the kitchen.”

“I find it most inexplicable,” Loki commented as he filled his plate. “Cooking is much like conjuring with which Kara was quite adept.”

“You cook?” Marcus asked.

“Not since Kara before was born. My duties as king require much of my time. When Clint was pregnant, I prepared many of his favored dishes.”

That was when Marcus’ eyes widened at Clint. “You were pregnant with Kara?”

Clint was putting food on his plate when he stilled. “Kara never told you.”

“I never considered it,” Kara explained. “As a child, it was normal until I questioned Olafr if he was expecting a child.”

Marcus leaned forward towards Clint. “How weird was that?”

Keeping his voice low, Clint said, “It started getting weird when I couldn’t see my…”

“Clint,” Loki sharply said. “Crude conversation is not acceptable at any table.”

“Let’s just say if a woman complains about cravings, bad moods and back aches take it to heart as if your life depended on it,” Clint told him.

“Kara and I aren’t planning on children for a little while, but when it happens you’re at the top of the advice list, Clint.”

“Always willing to help,” Clint grinned.

“Perhaps another woman in similar circumstances would be more appropriate, Marcus,” Loki advised. “Clint’s experience hardly makes it comparable should Kara become impregnated.”

“Enough, all of you,” Kara fussed. “I find the topic inappropriate so early in our marriage.”

Clint winked at Marcus. “She’s more like Loki than either of them will ever admit.”

“Absolutely not,” both Loki and Kara declared in unison.

Everyone froze for a moment and then laughed together.

~*~

There were many dinners shared in the upcoming months most of which Tristan missed due to his responsibilities with SHIELD. Loki said nothing, Clint grumbled a few comments and Kara had difficulty understanding why it took so much of his time despite her conversations with both Clint and Natasha.

That’s why it was a pleasant surprise when Tristan came home and had a whole five days to spend. A small celebratory meal was had that even Marcus came for despite still being nauseated with Bifrost travel.

Tristan spent the next few days catching up on sleep that he had missed. When he arose, Clint took him out on the archery range and they spent hours practicing and making bets which Tristan lost. Clint watched Tristan with Ichaival. Since the magical bow was no longer his, he had no power over it. Loki would stand on the balcony watching them as he had when Clint first showed their son how to draw the bow.

During dinner a night later, Loki suggested Tristan consider leaving SHIELD and resume his place at Asgard. Clint expected an argument to erupt, but instead, Tristan explained that while he knew his time on Earth would soon end, he wasn’t leaving SHIELD until it became absolutely necessary. He added that Natasha would inform him as such and no one argued with Natasha.

The three were surprised by a transmission from Natasha as they prepared to leave for the estate.

“Hey, Nat,” Clint said.

“Should I return, Natasha?” Tristan asked.

“I’m glad the three of you are here. You all need to hear this.”

“What is it, Natasha?” Loki asked as he stepped forward.

“We’ve suspected for some time that word of Thanos had gotten out here on Earth.”

Saying the name Thanos had Clint and Loki holding their breath. The memories of Thanos, his invasion and Loki’s death were a subject rarely mentioned if at all. It was a time long put behind them despite the songs still sung on Asgard in triumph.

“How?” Clint was gripping the table in front of him.  

“One of the SHIELD techs on the helicarrier during the invasion let the story out with a couple of his buddies from college.”

“Why are we finding out now?” Tristan asked.

“SHIELD had a lid on it or so we thought. We got Intel a cult had butchered a family in Croatia. What little we’ve gathered is that they worship Thanos, his ideology which included nihilism and death.”

“Sounds like the same asshole,” Clint muttered.

“Natasha,” Loki said keeping his voice level. “I have long presumed to have killed Thanos. Do you believe he lives?”

“I don’t see how,” she answered. “You and Heimdall were very detailed in your descriptions when you plunged your spear into him and pushing him into the abyss. Even if he were to have somehow survived, there is nothing here on Earth for him to take. The Infinity Gauntlet is hidden and Thor reported he gave it to someone he trusted to hide it somewhere in the universe where no one could get their hands on it. Now, if it was in a black hole or a sun, it would make the getting all that more difficult. We’d know it if Thanos was back.”

“The cult is still dangerous,” Tristan stated. “They could discover a way in which to resurrect Thanos.”

“SHIELD Intelligence and the WSC want to make sure that does not happen,” Natasha stated. “I’ve considered activating the Avengers for this, but it has to be as low-key as possible. We want to make sure this cult is silenced once and for all. We can’t let it spread.”

“Natasha, you stated you had little intelligence. Perhaps Heimdall would be able to supply more.”

She said nothing for a moment. “The reason why we want to move on this now is because they’ve managed to keep themselves covert for the most part by way of magic.”

“How is that possible?” Tristan looked at Loki.

“Only someone well versed in magic could evade Heimdall’s eye,” Loki told him. “You will require someone just as adept to make a clandestine approach.”

“We have someone. Stephen Strange is going to cover the team so no one will see them coming.”

“It explains why you don’t have much Intel,” Clint replied.

“Clint, we could use you on this one.”

“What?” Clint was sure he heard wrong. He didn’t see Loki stiffen. “Why?”

“I recommended to the WSC you lead this team because of your experience with Thanos and his army. You’re also a crack shot. This cult isn’t a fad made up by college kids. These people are well armed according our sources. The longer they operate the more dangerous they are. We think they’ll want the fight.”

“I will go as well,” Tristan stated.

“Only if your father is comfortable with you being on his team, Tristan. Once you get out in the field it’s not a father/son fishing trip. He is your commanding officer and you will follow his orders to the letter.”

“Yes, Director,” Tristan affirmed.

“How soon do you need us, Nat?” Clint was already mentally preparing for the mission ahead.

“As soon as you can get your gear. Have Heimdall deliver you and Tristan to my doorstep for the briefing.”

The transmission ended and when Clint headed for their bedroom, Loki followed.

“Perhaps you should not go, Clint.”

“Why not?” Clint pushed open the door leading into the bedroom with Loki behind him. “We can’t let this cult spread. You know that.”

“I will speak to Lady Sif and Hogun. They can assist.”

“Tasha said low-key,” Clint reminded him. “Sif and the Warriors Three are anything but that.”

Loki watched Clint get his things from the closet and set them on the bed.

“You are no longer a SHIELD agent, Clint. It has been many years since you last did their bidding.”

“Are you saying I’m out of practice?” Clint took out his bow and looked it over.

“You may well might be.”

“Well, if Nat didn’t think I could do it, she wouldn’t ask.”

“You have duties here which require your attention.”

Clint set his bow down. “Why are you being like this? You used to never say a word when I went on missions before.”

“That was before hearing Thanos’ name,” Loki told him. He folded his arms.

Seeing the deep concern, Clint stopped what he was doing and went to Loki.

“I know how much you hate it when I go on these missions and I think that’s why you’ve had the nightmares. Loki, I promise I will fight like hell to come home like I always do.”

“I have no doubt of this since you always return to me.”

Clint smiled and gave Loki a kiss to seal his promise. They turned when the door opened and Tristan took a step inside.

“Ready, Dad?”

“Yeah.” Clint grabbed his gear.

“We will return, Father.”

Before closing the door behind them, Tristan gave a wave and Clint smiled as they left.

Loki stood alone in the middle of the room attempting to block the images of Clint’s dead body when he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very difficult chapter ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission comes at a high cost. 
> 
> Warning: OC death

Clint spent most of the morning holed up with Natasha, Stephen Strange and SHIELD Intelligence going over what Intel they had and laying out the plan to take out the cult. Afterwards, he gathered his team, including Tristan, and used the remainder of the day briefing them on their attack.

Upon learning of the crumbling 800 year-old castle which housed the cult, Clint used the next two days preparing his team. He put them through the paces of the plan over and over attempting to shave more time off the attack. Getting in and getting out was a priority. The last thing anyone needed was for the locals to discover the cult. It lessoned the chance of it spreading.

Clint watched them from a distance to eye any potential weaknesses and to tighten their strategy. He looked over at Natasha who had come to observe.

“How are they?” Natasha asked.

“Good. We’ll be ready by morning. I hate not going under the cover of darkness.”

“Strange doesn’t think you’ll need it with the cover he’s providing.”

“So he says. I should be used to magic by now, but sometimes I don’t fully trust it.”

“Hard to trust something you can’t make heads or tails out of.” Natasha folded her arms as she watched the team make a second run at the faux castle.

Clint turned to say something and he was suddenly struck by Natasha’s appearance. Over the years he had paid little attention. Age happened so slowly and then it hit him. Her skin was considerably softer, wrinkles etched around her eyes and the corners of her mouth, and the once red hair was streaked with grey.

“Tasha, you ever…well, think about…”

“Jesus, Clint. Spit it out before you hurt yourself,” Natasha said with a wry grin.

“Do you ever think about how things used to be with us and wish that…”

“Are you asking me if I’m jealous that you’re still young, hot and going out on missions while I’m an old lady?”

Clint nearly laughed. “Well, I wasn’t going to be that blunt.”

“I don’t have time for tact.” Natasha shrugged her shoulders. “Sometimes. For a while I was when I took myself out of the field, but I like my job, Clint.”

“You never married and didn’t have kids.”

“I’m married to SHIELD and I always liked practicing on your kids. That’s enough for me and I have no regrets. What about you? Stark’s in a wheelchair, a fucking amazing wheelchair, Coulson swears he’ll never retire. They’ll probably bury him with his desk.”

“Bad joke,” Clint muttered with a half-smile.

“Is it tough to watch us knowing you won’t die?”

“Yeah,” Clint admitted. “I knew that when I made my choice. Doesn’t make it easy, though.”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Erik’s wife is pregnant,” Clint told Natasha.

“That’s great,” Natasha smiled. “Grandpa Thor. Never thought I’d put those words in the same sentence.”

“Everyone’s thrilled except for Erik. He’s seen the parties and gifts Asgard throws. That kid will never live on Asgard. He likes his uncomplicated life here.”

“Won’t be long and it’ll be Grandpa Clint.” Natasha did laugh and it was loud enough to get the attention of Clint’s team.

“Let’s not put the cart before the horse on that one. Marcus and Kara are very career minded right now.”

The team started their final run through. Clint and Natasha watched Tristan taking aim at the targets.

“He’s good, Clint. If Tristan could stay, he’d have a hell of a future with SHIELD.”

“You should’ve seen him at the games. Damn, Nat, the kid was amazing. Loki had a smile as big as the sun when he gave him that grand champion shield.”

“I heard all about it from him when you gave him your fancy magic bow.”

“You can put on your resume that you recruited and helped train the future king of Asgard.”

“Do you think he wants that, Clint? I know when he leaves here it’ll probably be expected of him since Kara’s on Earth now.”

“I don’t know. Tristan’s never really talked about it. Loki told me once that sometimes reluctant kings turn out to be the great ones.”

“Well, Loki was never very reluctant,” Natasha replied with a side look.

“Not anymore. I didn’t make it easy for him. Either way,” Clint said with a sigh. “If Loki put it to him, Tristan would take the throne out of obligation and he’d be as good of a king as Loki, if not better. I’m not sure I want it for him.” Clint thought back through the years as Loki struggled with the burden.

“Talk about me putting the cart before the horse,” Natasha joked.

Clint grinned. “Yeah, I should stop that, too.”

Clint called over the team, gave his signature go team speech and Natasha added a few words of her own. They were as ready as they were going to get for the mission ahead.

~*~

The flight to Croatia is when the tension began intensifying. Clint’s team readied themselves quietly as they mentally prepared as well. Stephen Strange was on the aircraft with them and he enchanted one of Clint’s arrows so that it would pass through any magical barrier. It was meant for what they believed was a mutant who had fully realized his powers in magic.

Clint kept to the rear of the craft where the door would open when they made their exit. Tristan sat on the other end and Clint wasn’t going to speak to him. It was a time of focus and father/son words would only distract.

The quinjet landed five miles away from their target where Clint and the team disembarked. As they began their trek, the quinjet took off. The aircraft would hover at a safe distance while Stephen Strange used his magic for their clandestine approach.

Clint was glad of the rain. It wasn’t too hard, but it was enough to add to the already soaking ground. The wet leaves and the downpour helped hide the sounds of their steps and with their combat gear, they could blend in with the trees. Even having a magical barrier hiding them, Clint was all for anything that added in keeping them camouflaged

Seeing the ruins of the castle, Clint liked what he saw. It was much smaller than he had imagined. All that remained was a courtyard surrounded by stone walls that were barely over a story high. Little was left of the two crumbling turrets in the front.

They were a team of twelve and Clint stayed in the middle to get a better eye of the castle and so he could motion to the men on each side of him. He looked to his left where Tristan and the others were. He indicated four targets, ordered to get eyes on them, then take them out. Clint turned to his right and gave the same message.

He wasn’t far from Tristan and squatted down. From where he was positioned, he could see Tristan easing forward and using his knife, he planted it in the chest of one cultist/guard. The others followed suit. Clint saw the same was done on the other side. The team had taken out ten targets already.

As Clint slowly moved forward, he found three more and easily subdued them without making a sound. It was the same for the entire team. They crept slowly through the castle ruins and took down each target in silence. Each member would signal when they killed by a tap on their ear which resulted in a split second sound of static. Clint had counted over twenty. He didn’t like that number. How many were still inside?

Clint climbed the rocky turret and he hung from a stone as the guard turned. When he saw their back, Clint made a stealth jump and snapped his neck. So far, so good. He crouched down and eased forward. The sounds from inside the courtyard were reaching his ears and he had a view he liked best.

He closed his eyes as the noises coming from below to get a better understanding of what was being said. It wasn’t words. It was singing, almost similar to a Gregorian chant. This one was low, ominous and steady. Then he heard it. Thanos.

Clint peeked over the stone. He had to see what was happening. A lone figure in torn sackcloth stood over an altar of some kind. It did resemble the one he had envisioned Loki on so long ago. The body on it was dismembered and dead. The hands raised up as the chanting increased in both volume and rhythm. Surrounding the profane monument and the leader were followers. Clint counted over fifty and he nearly cursed. That was more than they expected.

His eyes scanned the surrounding degraded stone walls and saw plenty of dark spots and holes. It wasn’t likely they get all the cultists. The mission was to take out the cult and stop any attempt of resurrecting Thanos. Clint was had no doubts that was their objective. He got on his knee, removed the enchanted quiver and drew the string of the bow with the target being the leader’s head.

“On my mark,” Clint whispered over his com. “Three…two…one.”

Clint released the arrow and as it headed for the target, it passed through a bright light that nearly blinded him. Sudden screams erupted all around him as if the sacrilege had ripped into the cultists. Clint had to cover his ears, it was so loud.

Gunfire immediately erupted and Clint began taking out as many as he could. The holes and dark patches had more cultists from which they appeared. What turned into a cult of fifty had nearly doubled. Then much to Clint’s shock Asgard staffs appeared and blasts were aimed at them in addition to the bullets being fired.

“Fall back!” Clint loudly ordered. “Fall back!”

He jumped from the turret and killed four more cultists after landing. Using his bow he took out several and then pulled out his Glock. He turned to see what agents were left and then suddenly Clint was shoved to the ground into the mud while bullets whizzed over his body and head.

When they stopped, he got back up and nearly tripped over a SHIELD agent at his feet lying face first in the mud. He dragged the agent up and hunched him over his shoulders then tapped his earpiece.

“Rendezvous now!” Clint yelled.

Through the mud and rain, Clint and his team ran as fast as they could towards an open field. The body seemed to weigh a ton and even with the omega strength that had served him well over the years, he still had trouble navigating the muddy ground. His shoulder hurt like hell and Clint shifted the weight.

The cultists were hot on their tail as they reached the clearing. Before Clint could yell for Heimdall, the bright rainbow light hit him and the agents and delivered them just at the door of the palace. They went inside and Clint nearly fell as he dropped the agent to the floor. As he stood, his bow slipped off his back and he turned to look for Tristan.

When he heard Kara’s gut wrenching scream, Clint felt as if a frozen tundra of ice had covered his insides.

“Tristan!” Kara screamed. “Tristan!”

Clint forced himself to move and a sickening dread filled him as Marcus tried to hold Kara while she fisted Tristan’s bloody shirt shrieking his name over and over.

Loki ran over and came to a stop at the lifeless form. The blood seeped from the deep wounds, red was pooling under the body. He sunk to his knees and almost told Kara that it was Clint because he had seen it so many times in his nightmares. Loki’s eyes went to Clint’s bow on the floor. That he had also foreseen.

It was seeing the familiar boots standing not far that confused Loki. He slowly raised his face only to be looking at Clint who was covered in mud with blood trailing down his arm. Loki shook his head.

Kara sobbing Tristan’s name finally got through and that’s when Loki looked at the muddy face. It wasn’t Clint’s. He had never seen the face in his nightmares. Only the wounds and the bow on the floor by the feet had filled his visions of horror. Loki lowered his head, placed a hand on the unmoving chest of his son. There were no spells, no magic, and no Odin’s touch to bring Tristan back.  

Clint’s knees hit the floor as the grave reality of his son’s death came at him like demons feeding on his heart. The pain, sharp, clenching and unforgiving tore at him, but it wouldn’t leave Clint. He was too numb to move, cry, or scream as Kara had.

The room was still as SHIELD agents, staff and servants stood unmoving at a distance from the body of the prince who had once been a boy frozen as if time itself had stopped. No one spoke and no sounds were heard other than a soft muffled cry and Kara’s horrific sobs as Marcus tried to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Asgard mourns their lost prince. Tristan's death tears into Loki and Clint. 
> 
> *****  
> This is a short chapter, but I need a bit of a break after this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief has overcome Asgard as they mourn.

Somehow, Clint managed to see Tristan’s body being taken away as Loki remained close with his hand never moving from his son’s still chest. Marcus was guiding away Kara whose sobs had turned to crying.

He felt hands on his arms and he got to his feet. Clint didn’t know who was at his side as he let himself be led to where he didn’t know. Before he knew it, he was with the healers. They spoke, but Clint couldn’t hear them. The sleeve of his shirt was pulled up and he jerked away.

“Just take the fucking thing out,” Clint spat. He didn’t want to be healed.

When the bullet was pulled out, Clint didn’t even flinch despite the sharp jagged pain shooting down his arm. When they finished, he walked out and began roaming the palace. Clint had no idea where he was going or why. He just kept walking and he was at a corridor he had never been before.

Low voices were to the right and when Clint turned to look through the open door, Tristan’s body was being cleaned. Loki stood over their son looking solemn as he smoothed a lock of hair and then carefully moved Tristan’s hand to the side.

Clint turned around and forced his legs to move. He kept wandering, the numbness of his body held tight to the grief refusing to allow it loose. When he stopped at Tristan’s room, Clint stilled. Then he flung open the door before going inside.

He tore books off the shelves, dragged clothes out of the dresser and rushed to the closet where Clint searched through every box and drawer not finding what he was looking for. He staggered out of the closet and then eyed the chest at the foot of the bed. Clint rushed over and opened it.

Sitting on top of a blanket was Ichaival. As he gently picked up the magic bow, memories of teaching young Tristan how to draw and fire an arrow flooded back. Just the other day they had laughed as they stood at the archery range. Clint had told Tristan on his next visit home they’d go hunting using only their bows.

Clint put the bow next to his chest and held it as he would if Tristan was alive right now. The weight of it hurt so much that he stumbled back until he hit the bookshelf and he slid down until he sat on the floor.

The cry finally was allowed to leave him and as it did, his chest ripped open until the sobs poured out. The tighter Clint held the bow, the more came out until he was screaming his grief. It was as if someone had pulled him open to allow the agony of losing Tristan to release itself and it just wouldn’t fucking stop.

When Clint finally opened his eyes, he was laying on his side with Ichaival still in his arms. His throat hurt and the ache in his arm returned. Clint managed to sit up and looked around Tristan’s room. He got to his feet and put Ichaival back in the chest. He couldn’t stay here.

Clint went to their rooms where he found Kara. She rushed to him and held tight as she cried. He couldn’t hug her back. Before he knew it, Natasha was holding him, crying on his shoulder. Clint tried to lift his arms, but couldn’t. They weighed a ton, it felt like.

He barely heard her words, but it was enough to know that he had to get debriefed. There was an apology somewhere, but Clint couldn’t be sure. Natasha and a SHIELD agent took him to another room, Clint didn’t know where.

Sitting in a chair, Clint was able to relay the events of the mission despite his hoarse voice. Every single moment had clarity like looking through a spotless window pane. He had no idea how he got through it, but he did. Clint stopped long enough to look at Natasha when he had a sudden realization.

“Tristan pushed me down in the mud.”

When he finished, Clint went back and Barney had arrived with Narinia. His brother held him and cried on his shoulder, but Clint didn’t have the strength to return it. Before he could be seated, Thor was there. After another hug Clint couldn’t return, Thor asked where Loki was and Clint couldn’t say. The words just wouldn’t come out even though he had just reported the events of the mission to Natasha.

At some point, Clint was seated on the sofa and Barney was next to him never allowing his hand to move from Clint’s arm. People were talking, saying things to him and Clint was sure he answered them, but he couldn’t hear his own voice or their words. At some point he thought he heard Thor saying that Erik had remained behind since a distraught Jane was too weak for the journey. He wasn’t sure how long he sat, but it seemed much later when he heard Loki’s low voice, but he never saw him.

Food was later put in front of him, but Clint didn’t eat. He drank down the cold water until it was gone. Another fresh cup was put before him and he swallowed it all as well. He’d never felt so thirsty and the food remained untouched.

Suddenly, the room felt warm and when he looked around it was filled with people, all he knew. When did they arrive? Clint wanted to escape into the cool air, strip off his shirt and start breathing again, but he didn’t. He stayed where he was.

The next thing he knew he was finally outside. Clint had lost track of the hours that had passed. The crowd was all around him. Barney and Kara were at his side and Clint was sure Loki was there because he looked down at Tristan’s body and the wooden horse that their son had been holding when they adopted him was placed in the longship.

This time when the attempts to force his chest open to allow grief to escape, Clint wouldn’t let it. He stood and watched Tristan being taken away by the flowing water and rather than scream after his son, he remained unmoving as the longship rocked into the distance. A flame shot across the sky and found its mark. The Asgard casket carrying Tristan’s body became like glowing lights and stars as they lifted eager to return home.

~*~

Clint didn’t sleep for two days. When exhaustion finally overcame, he passed out on the sofa. The slow pace of the hours slowly turned into days. Thor returned home to be with Jane, Barney and Narinia left as did Kara and Marcus leaving only Clint and Loki in their rooms.

The silence remained because it was easier than having to look at each other with Tristan’s death between them. Loki went back to his duties and Clint did little else other than force himself to eat and wander the palace with memories of Tristan assailing him at almost every turn. He kept sleeping on the sofa. Clint didn’t know why and Loki never told him to return to their bed.

Nearly two weeks had passed when Clint went to Loki’s private office. He set Ichaival on the demigod’s desk and walked away without saying a word. Clint had no doubt Loki would return it to the treasure room where it had been gifted to him.

Tristan had been gone for nearly three weeks when food began to have a taste again. Clint was beginning to feel hunger and he could almost breathe. People talked and he heard their voices now. He could answer them back and hear his own as well. It was as if he was beginning to wake after a long sleep.

It almost all came back when a large box was delivered to their room. SHIELD protocol dictated that agents would pack up the deceased agent’s belongings to assure nothing classified would be passed on inadvertently. Clint didn’t ask for Loki to help him go through it. There wasn’t any point.

Clint sat on the sofa, opened the box and gazed at the contents. He had forgotten that Tristan had a small apartment in New York. He picked up each item, inspected it, set is aside and then took another until he went through everything. Clint put every piece back in the box, folded it up and carried it to Tristan’s room setting in back of the closet.

When he left Tristan’s room, Clint went in search of Loki. He needed to talk to him. There was so much to say because the unsaid words were weighing down his chest to the point of almost not being able to breathe. Clint couldn’t go back to that. He had to talk and the only person he could do that with was Loki.

He walked into Loki’s private office and the demigod sat on the floor with his back to the doorframe leading out to the balcony. Loki was looking out at the night sky and Clint was sure that he had been heard coming inside.

“Loki,” Clint said in a low voice.

Loki kept his gaze averted to the darkness. “What.”

For a brief moment, the words almost didn’t come, but Clint forced them out. “We have to talk.”

“You want to talk.”

Each word enunciated and sharp felt like small blades slicing at his heart.

“About Tristan and what happened,” Clint forced out.

Loki covered his eyes with his hand, his breath slowly shuddering out of his lungs.

“My son is dead.”

“Our son,” Clint said just above a whisper. “Our son is dead.”

Keeping his hand up, Loki stated, “I do not wish to look upon you.”

“Loki,” Clint began.

Loki yanked his hand down and turned his enraged gaze onto Clint. “Did you not hear? I do not wish to look upon you!”

“We have to talk about this, Loki.” Clint was near tears desperate for Loki’s arms around him.

“Leave me! Leave Asgard for all I care!” Loki screamed with an angry swipe of the arm indicating his will. “I do not wish to look upon you!”

Clint jolted back from Loki’s rage and turned around. He left and went back to the sofa where he sat for the rest of the night.

After two weeks of not seeing Loki, Clint went to their bedroom, packed his things and left the palace. Heimdall said not a word. The guardian put the sword into place and the rainbow light blinded Clint’s eyes as he was taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Loki and Clint are driven further apart by Tristan's death.
> 
> ****  
> Another short one because I need breaks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gulf between Clint and Loki widens.

The first thing Clint did upon arriving in New York was rent a small one bedroom apartment. He barely spent half an hour in it before he left again for the office Natasha kept in the city. Clint didn’t slow down as he walked past the secretary and went inside.

Natasha was at her desk with a male and female SHIELD agents sitting in front of her. She got to her feet at seeing Clint.

Clint waited as the agents left and moved to stand in front of her.

“Tell me how those Asgard weapons got on Earth.”

“It’s classified,” Natasha said evenly.

“Goddamn it, Nat!”

“That’s Director Romanov to you. Right now, I’m not Nat, not Tasha and I’m not your friend.”

“Then put me on it!” Clint demanded. “I’ll find out if you don’t know.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Natasha ground out. “My sources won’t last more than a week with you in the mix. You’re not even a SHIELD agent anymore, Clint.”

“Didn’t stop you from calling me back in, did it?”

“No one was twisting your arm to get back in.”

“I want in.” Clint was barely containing his anger as it was.

“Fine, you want back in, you’re in.” Natasha picked up a computer pad and dropped it on the desk in front of him. “Here is a list of targets. A few are high priority. Take your pick.”

Clint grabbed the pad. “I’ll take them all.”

He was on his way out the door when Natasha called his name. Clint stopped and turned.

“The first time you’re stupid, you’re out.”

Clint marched out of the office.

~*~

Being a solitary assassin was easier, Clint determined. In the old days, it was Natasha as his partner and Coulson in his ear. Sometimes one or two agents would accompany them on missions. Those days were long past and Clint had long ago put it behind him.

This time around, it was just him. He would spend a few days staking out his target, getting to know the routine and find his own spot. Clint’s bow remained unused at the top of his closet. Using a high power rifle with a silencer, he took out the target and by the time anyone looked in his direction, Clint had already made his getaway.

He’d go back to his small apartment, sit on the second-hand couch, drink his beer and watch nothing on the 20 year old TV. He never even bothered to turn it on to see if it worked. After a day or two, Clint would get a list of targets that Natasha had personally picked for him.

He knew why she was doing it. Clint couldn’t be put with a team and he was more than fine with that. No way was he going to drag anyone down into the dark pit he had made into a home. One time, he took out a target and sat as he watched the aftermath of his hit. Fingers were pointed in his direction and Clint didn’t move until the police cars came into sight. Then he remembered Natasha’s words that last time he was in her office. Clint had to make himself leave his spot.

Somehow she had known his state of mind and that he could take someone with him on his dangerous trek as an assassin. Clint understood. There were days the pain hurt so fucking bad that he hoped a bullet would find its way into his heart so he would find relief. He was too much of a fucking coward to do the deed himself.

He’d stop at the tower to see Bruce and few words passed between them as Clint awaited a new batch of injections to keep his heat at bay. If it wasn’t such a fucking painful reminder of Loki not to mention an agonizing death, Clint would have let it come. Not only that, he still had a daughter that needed him. Kara was the only reason he still walked the planet.

The months passed and it got a little easier. Kara often stopped by when she knew he was at the apartment. She’d talk and he listened as she put groceries into his empty fridge. They would share a meal together and sometimes with Marcus as well. Seeing Kara made him both want to smile and cry at the same time. It was the same for her and many times, they wound up on the couch holding one another. The first time he laughed a little was when Kara asked about the TV.

~*~

For the months that had passed since Tristan’s untimely death, Loki remained busy as ever. He rarely sat the table they had shared as a family unless Kara and Marcus visited which had become more frequent. Kara was resuming her duties with the steward in running the palace and at Loki’s side being the ever vigilant diplomat. Marcus had become involved in the legal entanglements that sometimes occurred between Earth and Asgard.

On this evening, Loki was seated in his usual place while Kara and Marcus ate just across from him. The absence of both Clint and Tristan was painfully obvious by their empty seats which Loki ignored. He never looked in that direction if he could help it.

Kara had been talking about an upcoming visit for an important head of state. It had been months in the planning and every detail gone over with a fine tooth comb. Kara and Marcus both had spent considerable time making sure it would go off without a hitch.

“Father, did you hear me?”

Loki looked up from his plate. “What?”

“I was saying Dad would be quite helpful for tomorrow’s meeting. You should ask him to come home.”

“Have you not inquired upon it?”

Kara took a steadying breath before answering. “I have mentioned it, but my impression is Dad won’t unless you speak to him.”

“I do not have confidence he will heed me, Kara.”

“You won’t know unless you try, Father. Dad needs to come home.” The tears began to fall and Kara dropped her napkin. “We need to be a family once again. I can’t bear another passing day without Dad. It’s been so long without Tristan.”

Loki watched Marcus take Kara’s hand and fold into his. She rested her head on his shoulder the tears running across her face.

“You are right, Kara. I apologize for upsetting you so.” Loki picked up the napkin and wiped the corners of his mouth. “Although, I cannot put off today’s scheduled engagements, I will go tomorrow morning. I will see to his return,” Loki promised.

“Thank you, Father.” Kara raised her head and gave a hopeful smile. “Dad will come home.”

Loki took a drink from his goblet and his eyes crossed with Marcus’ more serious ones.

~*~

Having a mission canceled certainly didn’t help Clint’s mood, not that he was ever in a good one anyway. He had been going almost nonstop other than the forced downtimes which Clint suspected was due to Natasha. At times he grew outright pissed for her interference in his life, but that was Natasha and she loved him. He had to give her that.

Going out into the city was out of the question. Clint just didn’t think he could take a walk through Central Park even with the snow lying on the ground. So, he remained at his apartment that he never called home. The knock at the door was a surprise since last he heard Natasha was out of town and Kara was on Asgard.

Clint opened the door and froze at seeing Loki who was royal as ever with his long black hair combed back wearing an expensive black overcoat with a deep blue silk scarf just under the collar. Under the coat was a midnight blue suit that fitted him so well. It took Clint a minute to get used to seeing him again.

“Knocking seemed appropriate,” Loki finally got out.

Keeping his silence, Clint stepped aside and allowed the demigod inside. He watched as Loki glanced around the small apartment holding the black gloves in his hand looking as out of place as ever. When nothing was said, Clint went to the kitchen.

“You want some tea?” Clint asked.

“Yes, I would. It has grown rather cold.”

Loki slid off his coat and draped it across the back of the couch. As he took a seat on the stool next to the kitchen island, Clint got a cup down from the cabinet and filled it with water. He had never gotten around in buying a teapot.

“What are you doing here?”

Loki set his gloves aside. “To entreaty for your return to Asgard. There is much happenings of which you may be aware. We continue to strengthen our ties to Midgard. Kara has endeavored for Asgard’s benefit these past months. Marcus has grown quite involved as well. His expertise in Midgard law is quite extensive and his work with our scholars in Asgard law has helped bridge our worlds.”

Clint said nothing as he heated the water in the microwave.

“In fact, you might be pleased to learn both Kara and Marcus are deliberating on possibly consuming Idunn’s apple and mayhap remain on Asgard. The discussions have been rather extensive.”

After the water was heated, Clint put the cup with the teabag in front of Loki. As the demigod continued, Clint got a spoon and the sugar.

Loki added a spoon of sugar and dipped the teabag in the heated water. “Marcus’ parents still live and even though he is an only child, the ramifications remain. Of course, the council is well aware of this and they are considering amending the law for the protection of Idunn’s apples since relations with Midgard continue to flourish.”

“Loki, what the hell are you doing?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You don’t think I know all this? Kara comes to see me, you know. She tells me everything about the goings on at Asgard.”

“Yes, I am aware Kara and Marcus visit you, Clint.”

“So what the hell do you really want?’

“As I stated, to persuade your return. We must put this sordid mess behind us.”

Clint couldn’t believe Loki just said that.

“This is our son, Loki! Our son is dead!” Clint yelled slamming his hands into the counter.

“Of that I am well aware!” Loki fired back with venom.

“You haven’t said his name the entire time you’ve been here! You talk about fucking apples and you can’t even say Tristan’s name!”

Loki just stared at him and Clint grew even more furious.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I feel like I don’t even fucking know you.” That was when Clint took a second look at Loki, then he shook his head. “No, that’s wrong. I do know you. You’re that fucking asshole who put a spear to my goddamn chest and made me kill all those people. That goddamn suit you’re wearing is fucking Stuttgart all over again.” Clint lowered his gaze for a moment, then brought it back up to Loki who watched him with stunned silence. “If you think I’m going home you’re fucking crazy. You’ll have to find another goddamn spear to use because the only way you’ll get me back is by making me your bitch!”

The heavy silence hung for a moment, but it felt like an eternity. Loki slowly picked up his gloves and got to his feet.

“I suppose this visit was in error.”

“You suppose right,” Clint sharply replied. His fists were clenched as he turned around.

Clint didn’t have to look to know that Loki had transported himself away. After nearly five minutes of trying to get a hold of his rage, he turned and sure enough Loki was gone. Even the overcoat was absent. He picked up the cup of undrunk tea and threw it in the sink causing it to shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Loki brings Asgard to the brink of war. Clint hides.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard and Earth stand on the precipice of war. Loki confronts losing Tristan. Clint disappears.

As soon as Loki set foot on Asgard, he went straight to his study and paced the floor with Clint’s voice in his head. The louder it got, the quicker he moved. It was a knock at the door that stopped him

“Yes.”

The door came open and an advisor stepped inside.

“Your Majesty, the delegation from Midgard has arrived and awaits an audience.”

Rather than collect his thoughts, Loki took long strides out of the room transforming from the suit into his royal green with gilded armor including the helmet with the golden arched horns. He walked across the stage and sat on the throne ignoring Kara’s shocked face.

The delegation consisted of a high ranking US senator, the Secretary of Defense, and the President of the United States with their aides. The group looked uncomfortable as they stole glances at one another. It was the President who held a wooden box that took the initiative by stepping forward.

“King Loki, the people of the United States offer their condolences in the loss of your son. His sacrifice grieved us all and you can rest assured the perpetrators have been dealt with according to our laws. It is our fervent hope we can continue a mutual and beneficial friendship between our worlds. In this case, is a…”

Loki put a hand to his head. “You offend me.”

“I beg your pardon,” The President said with confusion.

“How dare you presume upon me while Asgard mourns the loss of her son after he was murdered on the very grounds of your archaic and tribalistic planet! I gave him upon you and through your gross incompetence and negligence, you allowed his death! And you come here with your pathetic commiserations and trinkets in response to my son’s murder!” Loki got to his feet, grabbed the staff and brought it down with a thunderous blow to the floor. “For this insult to Asgard and her lost son, you will retreat back to Midgard never to return for if I see your faces upon this world ever again, I will rain down misery and death with all of the power of Asgard’s armies until not a blade of grass stands! Pray to your feeble gods that I do not do so for this most grievous offense!”

During Loki’s raging condemnation and threats, the President had stiffened in response. He shifted the case to an aide and looked Loki straight in the eye.

“Just try it,” the steely-eyed President responded.

The delegation turned around and marched from the ballroom. Loki returned the staff to its position and stormed from the stage to his private study. The door flung open and Kara rushed to his desk with rage in her eyes.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Kara yelled. “You threatened the President of the United States with war! This summit took months of work to get all parties in agreement which included you and the President standing on equitable ground! He is the most powerful leader on Midgard!”

“Be silent, Kara,” Loki said in a low voice. He had a headache.

“I will not be silent! My father would never…!”

“I am not your father while on the throne, Kara! I am the King of Asgard!” Loki shouted.

Kara was startled at first and then relaxed her shoulders.

“I learned the lessons, Father. Asgard must come above all. It was not an easy to accept despite your love for us. Yes, you are not my father while you sit on the throne and you most certainly were not the king. You put your grieving heart above Asgard and now she will suffer for it.”

Before Loki could say another word, Kara walked from the room. He removed the helmet and was about to throw it across the room. Loki stopped and set it on the desk.

He resumed his pacing.

~*~

At hearing the knock, Clint opened the door of his apartment. Seeing Natasha standing there, he put a hand on his hip.

“It’s all over the news,” Clint said as Natasha came inside. “US military is on full alert and Navy fleets are being relocated.”

“It’s a media feeding frenzy since no one is buying the military maneuvers story.”

Clint went to the kitchen while Natasha took a seat on the stool.

“I knew something was up when Coulson quit returning my calls.”

Natasha watched Clint wipe down his counters. She took a look around the apartment.

“This place is cleaner than my office and you know how spotless it always is.”

“That’s what you get when you bench your best agent,” Clint bit out as he kept working.

“You want a mission?”

Clint stopped what he was doing. “Is that what you came all the way here for? To offer me a mission?”

“Not exactly a mission. More like ‘get your ass back to Asgard and fix this shit’.”

“Loki did some his infamous villainous speechifying and pissed off the wrong people, did he?”

“It was an economic and education exchange summit between Loki and POTUS, carefully choreographed so that one leader wasn’t above the other even though it was on Asgard turf. This was supposed to be a new level of unprecedented cooperation. In the space of a few minutes it all went to hell because Loki thought he was insulted.”

“And you want me to fix it? Jesus, Nat. Have you even seen the guy?” Clint tossed the towel aside. “Loki is now the same asshole we fought in Manhattan and the same one who led me around by the nose for nearly a week! How in the hell am I supposed to fix that?”

“For the record, it was four days and not a week. You go back to Asgard, talk to him and get him to find a way to put diplomatic relations back on track.”

“I took my fucking injection today so if you’re thinking a good fuck will do the trick, sorry, my dick wouldn’t cooperate even if I wanted it to.”

Natasha folded her arms. “You think that’s what I’m talking about. God, Clint. When did you get so fucking dense?”

“I tried talking to him. Before I left Asgard, I went to him.” Clint leaned against the counter. “You should’ve seen how he looked at me. He blames me for Tristan which I can’t fucking argue with anyway.”

“What happened wasn’t your fault, Clint. You had no way to know what you were walking into.”

“I led the fucking team!” Clint yelled. “That was my team and I got Tristan killed!”

“You think you’re the only one who blames himself for Tristan!” Natasha got up and stood next to him. “I sent you and your team in there. I had no business letting you take Tristan. As SHIELD director that falls on my shoulders, Clint.”

“Come on, Nat.”

“You know what I did after the funeral, Clint? I flew to Haiti to see Nick. Cried like a fucking girl on his shoulder blaming myself for allowing you and your son on the same mission.” When Clint tried to wipe her tears away, she stepped back and used her hands instead. “He dried my face, said that’s what I signed up for when I took this job. Nick told me a few of his crying jag stories and then he put me back on the plane. Goes with the territory, I guess.”

“How come you never told me that?”

“SHIELD director prerogative.”

“So, how are you dealing with it now?”

Natasha took a deep breath. “Do you have any of that shitty vodka you used to buy?”

“Yeah.” Clint turned to the cabinet. He got the bottle and two glassed down, then poured them each a drink. He handed her a glass and held his.

She took a drink. “Still as bad as I remember. One of the traditions of SHIELD directors’ is to personally write a letter to the family of a deceased agent. It started with Peggy Carter who watched a general writing letters during World War II. He told her he did it more for himself as a coping mechanism. She saw that it worked. We send good people to their deaths, Clint, and we are responsible for it. There is no getting around it no matter how hard we try. We’ll never know if they help the families, but I couldn’t get out of the fucking bed if I didn’t write those letters.”

He watched her finish off the glass and set it on the counter.

“I can’t make you go, Clint. All I know is that if someone doesn’t do something, we’ll keep on a war footing and I don’t think it’ll get better.”

“If I thought it would make a difference, I probably would go, Nat. As long as Loki’s blaming me, he won’t listen.” Clint looked down at his feet. “You should get Thor to see him.”

“Tried that before I came here. Loki isn’t talking to anyone. He’s been secluded in his office for three days.”

Natasha pushed off from the counter and went to the door.

“For what it’s worth, Clint, Tristan always knew what the price could be in this line of work. He accepted the risk every time he went on a mission. We all did when we signed on the dotted line. I can’t think of anyone who’d hate it more than he would if he saw what’s happened to his family.”

“Low blow, Nat,” Clint replied keeping his voice low.

“I know.”

After Natasha was gone, Clint grabbed the vodka and upended the bottle taking two large swallows. He ignored the burning in his throat and walked to the couch. Clint continued to drink well into the night.

~*~

The pacing continued. Loki sent away advisors, refused meetings and answered no calls from Kara, Thor or anyone else who sought to intrude. The only allowance was a tray of food that he had only half eaten while he walked.

The helmet remained on the corner of the desk never out of Loki’s sight. With every step he still heard Clint’s voice in his ears.

_You’re that fucking asshole who put a spear to my goddamn chest and made me kill all those people._

If that wasn’t bad enough, Kara’s voice always followed Clint’s.

_You are not my father while you sit on the throne and you most certainly were not the king._

Loki froze when he heard another voice and this one was the worst.

_I don’t want to be king, Father. I could never hope to be ready._

Taking the helmet in his hands, Loki snarled between clenched teeth as he crushed it until nothing remained but an unrecognizable mass of ripped gold. He hurled it across the room and then gripping his desk he overturned it with a furious roar sending the contents flying.

Loki thundered down the corridors ignoring the scattering servants and staff hoping to get out of the way of their rampaging king. He went to the stables and ordered his horse saddled. As soon as Loki was seated, he snapped the reins and dug his heels into its flanks sending the stallion galloping at a ferocious run.

Under the night sky, Loki pushed the animal on and on across the countryside. It wasn’t until he noticed the sweat coating the horse that he finally slowed. Loki stopped near a lake and let the stallion take a needed breath, then watched as it quenched its thirst from the lake.

That was when Loki recognized where he was. This was the orchard where he used to play with Thor as a child and where he and Clint brought Kara and Tristan when they were children. It was inexplicable that he would come here, or was it?

“You know why you’re here, Loki.”

Loki swung around at the familiar voice and froze when he saw his mother, Frigga coming around the tree where he had spent so much time with Clint while the children played.

“Mother? How can you be here?”

Frigga smiled in that gentle comforting way he had always loved.

“Am I not always with you?”

“In my mind,” he answered. “The vision of when I saw you last remains.”

“The love you always held is a constant in your heart, Loki. It is that power within you which gives me voice to you now.”

“I have missed you, your guidance and your love. Oftentimes, it seems so distant.”

Frigga seated herself on a large stone. She looked across the orchard and smiled. “I remember how much you and Thor loved playing here as children.”

“Kara and Tristan did as well. They climbed the very tree Thor and I did. Once, Kara became frightened on one of the limbs. Tristan, being heroic, aided her until she was on the ground.”

“Which he continued to be, did he not?”

“I don’t wish to discuss it.” Loki took two steps away from her.

“And you continue to shelter your pain with anger so that no one may see how deeply you hurt over the loss of your son.” Frigga folded her hands. “Have you not always done so, Loki?”

“Always?” Loki questioned. “If you are referring to those days long past…”

“Are they long past?”

“Why must you question me, Mother?” She didn’t answer and Loki was frustrated by her silence. “Yes, they are. I will not allow what I was to return.”

“Has it not?”

Loki was about to deny it when he stopped. Then he remembered how enraged he was and the heated threats aimed at the delegation.

“Yes,” Loki whispered. He shook his head. “I cannot be that man again, Mother.” She continued to gaze at him as Loki had to accept what he had become. He covered his eyes. “I must not allow it.”

“You did before, Loki, and you will again.”

“If I were to be king, I could not do so with hatred and I divested it from myself by caring for Father while he remained in the Odin-Sleep. He became my father again.”

“And how would you divest yourself of it now?”

“I do not know.” Loki shook his head and then recalled how he had always covered his pain. “I must…no, I cannot.” He looked at her with begging eyes. “Please, Mother!”

Frigga said nothing as she held out her arms. Loki stood there for a moment and then he rushed to her. As she wrapped her arms around him, he clung to her and the ache in chest sharpened.

“My son is dead!” The cry broke painfully as he said the words. “My son is dead!”

The words came out over and over until Loki sobbed into her breast. He wept as he curled himself in her arms allowing the grief he had been hiding to finally find release.

~*~

The first thing Natasha always did when she arrived at her office in the early morning hours was to lock it down and cease all surveillance. No one would ever know what she did in the fifteen minutes before allowing meetings or phone calls. Even her secretary and assistant were in the dark, as it should be.

Natasha would take the small watering can from the closet, fill it with water and go to the row of plants situated not far from the window in order for sunlight to aid their growth. She would begin on the left with the first plant. Natasha pressed her thumb into the soil, water and check for dead or dying leaves. She then would pinch a leaf off and move to the next one. On occasion, she would speak a few soft words to a plant that was either doing well or struggling to survive in the enclosed space.

She had begun the routine when it became clear that her time in the field was over. If she couldn’t train or fight, she needed a new outlet that would offer her soul a way of leveling out as she continued to deal with the trials and tribulations as SHIELD director. It’s been years since her skillset was in use and she lost most of it. Well, there was one specific skillset that remained as sharp as ever, if not more so. Time and experience had added to it. That was her instinct which was as heightened right now as it had ever been.

“I’m trying to decide if I should attempt to arrest you or start putting magic shit under my desk.” Natasha mentally cursed as she took three leaves off one plant.

“Your intuitive abilities continue to astound, Natasha,” Loki told her.

Natasha watered the last plant and was pleased with its progress.

“Some things never change.” Natasha crossed the room to the sink at the bar. She poured out the remaining liquid and put the water can in the closet. “You better be here with an olive branch or I will have you locked up in Fury’s special dungeon. It’s still active.”

Loki seated himself in a chair and folded his legs. “Clint. Where is he?”

“Not beating around the bush, are we?” Natasha sat behind her desk and leaned back. “So much not like the old days.”

“Do you intend to use your unique abilities to ply information once again?” Loki picked a piece of lint from his suit.

“Do I need to?”

“Natasha, we have been friends many years.”

“That was before you threatened all-out war because you had a shitty day, Loki. I don’t have any reason to give you what you want, even if I could.”

“Perhaps this visit was an error in judgment.” Loki stood and started for the door. “I will use my own means to search out Clint.”

“You might not want to do that.”

Loki turned around. “And why is that, Natasha?”

Natasha leaned forward with a knowing smirk on her face. “Whatever mojo you plan on using to find Clint could in fact hurt him because he’s got some other kind of mojo not native to your world keeping him hidden from us both.”

“Would it be that he sought out Dr. Strange?”

“Could be, but he’s not the only gifted on this planet as I’m sure you’re well aware.”

Loki walked back towards her. “What is it you require?”

“I will help you find Clint on the condition that you clean up this mess you made and get Earth and Asgard back on the good terms they were on before you fucked up the peace I was looking forward to.”

“I will endeavor to…”

“You’ll do more than that!” Natasha stood and with hands planted on her desk, she leaned towards him. “Get it done, Loki, or you’ll never see Clint again and you’ll be looking down the gun barrel of something that’s a bit tougher than the helicarrier!”

Loki would have been otherwise incensed had it been anyone else other than Natasha he was dealing with.

“I still love him, Natasha.”

“I know you do.”

Natasha took her seat as Loki left her office. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but it had better be fast. SHIELD was on a solid war footing and the WSC wanted to fire first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Loki attempts to avert a war. Clint doesn't want to see Loki.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a bold choice in order to avert war. He finds Clint.

_It was a quaint house_ , Loki thought as he stood looking at it through the black barred fencing which surrounded the grounds. It was rather tiny compared to his own estate on the shores of Asgard. He had been observing it for the past hour as he walked back and forth in front of it through onlookers who gawked at the structure and took pictures. Of course, if one happened to look upon Loki, they saw an elderly woman who steadily moved rarely allowing her gaze to wander.

The standard approach through ambassadors and aides was not called for in this situation. Kara had assured him not even a backdoor communication had passed since his outburst and threats. Her old college chum, Jordan who worked in the west wing, hadn’t returned any of her calls. No, this required something else and Loki had not one brilliant idea on how best to go about setting everything to rights.

Deciding a direct approach was best, Loki went to the entrance where security guards and agents stood at their post. Transforming into an obvious foreign dignitary, Loki walked into the small building and with a wave of his hand, a matching name appeared on the checklist. He was then guided inside and passed easily through security checkpoints along the way.

Once at the office, Loki opted to keep the dignitary appearance so as not to startle the staff who was oblivious to his presence as they went about their day. Loki considered sitting, but all that was available was a small chair against the wall. So he stood, patiently.

One of the secretaries answered her phone, rose and opened the door.

“The President will see you now.”

Loki inclined his head and as he walked through the door, he went back to his usual appearance and rather than the formal Asgardian clothing, he wore a dark suit. What awaited Loki, made him stop just inside the oval office.

The President stood with three generals and several agents surrounding him in a protective cocoon of sorts.

“Director Romanov gave me a thorough briefing about you my first day in office,” The President stated. “We knew it was you outside the fence.”

“And here I believed I was being clandestine,” Loki said keeping his place. “I come to make amends, Mr. President. I seek no harm to you or your people.”

“Even without your armies you still pose a threat,” one of the generals stated.

“You have no reason to trust my words,” Loki acknowledged. “My behavior upon your visit was unforgivable and it is my desire to rectify the matter.”

“You practically declared war, King Loki,” The President told him. “How do you intend to rectify it?”

“I had hoped my coming here alone without my advisors or generals would be a show of my sincerity.” Loki took a careful step forward. “I have no intentions of waging war upon Midgard. I seek a peaceful friendship with your world.”

The silence that followed Loki’s declaration lasted a few moments.

“Give us a few minutes alone,” The President instructed.

“Mr. President,” a general said with an uncertain voice.

“It’ll be fine. King Loki and I need a few moments alone before I decide whether or not we're going to war.”

Loki watched the men file out of the office and the President stepped around his desk.

“I’m listening.”

“I recommend our ambassadors resume talks regarding the economic and education exchange between Asgard and Midgard. In addition, Mr. President, I propose a new joint effort in order to further friendship between our worlds.”

“What would that be?”

“Over the years, it has become apparent that many of Midgard’s enemies are Asgard’s. In order to protect both our worlds I suggest our armies conduct joint exercises. My generals will be instructed to share certain intelligence with your people on potential threats that may arise.”

“You said ‘certain intelligence’?”

Loki had a ghost of a smile. “Surely, Mr. President, you do not intend for me to disclose our most secretive intelligence unless you are to be just as forthcoming.”

“We understand one another quite well.”

“There is one more proposal, Mr. President.”

“What would that be?”

“We were to have a summit upon your arrival at Asgard. Instead, I offer you the hospitality of my home. I invite you, your family and whomever of your choosing to stay with us for as long as you are able so that you will see we Asgardians are not so much different than you and your people. While much larger than your own, it is…” Loki searched for a word, then remembered one of Clint’s. “Homey, as it were.”

“You are being surprisingly gracious, King Loki.”

“No, I am not.” Loki turned and studied a painting. “I have ulterior motives for these actions and only one of those is to prevent war. I seek to make a more personal amend to someone I have continued to harm as a result of my son’s death, although I fear it may be too late.”

Loki couldn’t look away from the painting. Not that it was interesting. There was growing ache in his chest as he thought about Clint and how Tristan’s death had torn them apart through his own vengeful grief.

“I lost a sister,” the President said in a low voice. “She was a twin. We were fifteen when she was killed in a car accident. I can’t quantify the loss of a child, but I think I can somewhat relate to the depth of the pain you felt, still are feeling. I was angry at the world for a very long time. I packed away the hurt by drinking. When I hit bottom, my family was there waiting.”

That was when Loki turned. “What you saw that day, Mr. President, was someone I had believed long gone from a past I worked diligently to overcome. I cannot pledge he will never return, but rest assured I will relinquish the throne before I bring the people I love another moment of grief as I have for these many months.”

The President walked to his desk and picked up the phone. “Carolyn, cancel my appointments for the next two hours.” He covered the receiver with his hand. “Can I offer you refreshments, King Loki? Working out these arrangements will take some time.”

With an honest smile, Loki nodded. “Tea would be most appreciative, Mr. President.”

“Have a service of hot tea for two brought down. Thank you.”

The President hung up the phone and motioned towards the couch. “Please, sit and make yourself comfortable.”

As Loki sat, the President took the chair across from him and they began talking.

~*~

It took several days to work through the magic hiding Clint and when Loki located him, he was surprised to find out he had been taking refuge at a cabin in Canada. It was evening when he arrived and Clint wasn’t there.

Once inside, Loki took in the sparse cabin. There was a small open kitchen, an old table in the middle of the room and an equally as aged couch was in front of the fireplace. Loki saw another door which he assumed led to the bedroom.

He went to the fireplace and with a touch, a roaring fire emerged to help take the chill from the air. Loki then headed to the kitchen and at not finding any tea, he remembered how to make coffee and started a pot on the gas stove.

Loki hadn’t waited long after the coffee finished when the door opened. He turned to see Clint in the doorway with look of surprise which was soon replaced by annoyance.

“Damn it, Nat,” Clint muttered. He carried his kill to the kitchen and set it on the counter. “What are you doing here?”

“I considered asking you a similar question, Clint.”

“Seemed like a good idea since I can’t go on anymore missions.” Clint took the knife from the sheath at his waist and started cutting into the carcass.

“Natasha indicated she felt you had not the proper mindset to continue.”

“Great,” Clint bit out. “I answered yours, now you answer mine, Loki. Why are you here?”

“My initial intent was to implore for your return home.”

“You saw how well that went last time. I sure as hell am not in for a repeat.”

“Of course not. I came here, Clint, so that we may talk.”

Clint stopped what he was doing and glared at Loki. “Talk. We don’t talk, Loki. We hurt each other. Don’t you think we’ve done enough of that already?”

“I seek not to cause you more pain. If you truly believe I should leave, I will.”

Taking a deep breath, Clint relaxed his shoulders. “I wanted to talk before. Remember? You’re right, though. We need to hash this out. It doesn’t mean I’m going back to Asgard.”

“I understand.” Loki went to the table where he had set the coffee pot and poured a cup while Clint continued cleaning his kill. “Would you have milk?

Clint brought over two packets of non-dairy creamer and tossed them on the table. Loki picked one up and studied it.

“This does not appear to be milk.”

“Just tear the top off…”

Before Clint could finish it, Loki touched the coffee and milk was instantly mixed into the hot liquid.

“Right.” Clint went back to cutting.

“I will begin with news.” Loki sipped the coffee. “War has been averted.”

“After you nearly started it,” Clint reminded him.

“I sought to make amends for my atrocious behavior and threats.”

“Loki, I’ve been up here for two weeks after Natasha told me what happened. You could’ve found me a lot sooner if…” Clint straightened as it suddenly dawned on him. “You went to Natasha to track me down only she wouldn’t.”

“Your assessment is correct. In order to attain her aid, I was to avert the diplomatic crisis beforehand.”

“How’d you do that?”

“I went to the President’s home.”

“You went to the White House.”

“If I were to rectify the situation, a personal visit was in order since I was responsible.”

“Did Thor…?”

“I went alone, Clint. Prudence was called for.”

“You just flashed into the oval office.”

“Of course not. I presented myself at the gate under the guise of a dignitary.”

“I bet that went over well.”

“It seems Natasha, in her diligence, provided the President the ability to discern my presence even before my arrival in his office.”

“Wow. I’m more shocked you went without your entourage.”

“Be that as it may, peace was attained and the President and I are on good terms.”

“Good.” Clint wrapped the meat and put it in the refrigerator. “So, now that the world is safe once again, what now?”

“I fear if I answer your inquiry we will continue to, in Midgardian terms, ‘dance around the issue’.”

Clint folded his arms and leaned against the counter. “Issues. We’ve got a lot of them.”

Loki slowly set the cup down. “I saw my mother.”

“What? How is that possible?”

“In my rage, I rode out to the orchard and she appeared. I believe I conjured her image from my heart to confront what I had evaded since…” Loki still couldn’t say it. If he did, he would cry once again.

“Running’s always easy. It’s the stopping that’s hard.”

“You were correct in your assessment, Clint. I had become that pitiful creature you have abhorred. It was as if he stalked me waiting for an opportunity to sink into my skin and overtake the man I had become.”

“Looks like you fought him or it off, whatever you want to call it.”

Loki picked up the coffee. “I have come to acknowledge that I must not be afraid of it. Should the prospect ever arise again, I will abdicate the throne before I allow it to consume me.”

“You’d give up the throne.”

“I must, Clint, should it happen again. Kara saw it and the look on her face is something I wish to never witness again. She saw me for what I was when I took you from your people those many years ago. I can never forgive myself for allowing it.”

“Sounds like King Loki’s got his shit together.” Clint pushed off from the counter and got a cup.

As Clint poured the coffee, Loki sipped his never taking his gaze from the archer.

“And what of you, Clint. How have you fared?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m living in BFE.”

Loki had no idea what the initials stood for and rather than ask, he said, “You did not supply an adequate response when I inquired as to why you chose this isolated place.”

“I used Strange’s magic to get away from you, Loki!”

“And Kara as well?”

“I would’ve contacted her. She knows that.”

“It is odd you would seek out such isolation when you were already hidden from Heimdall’s eye as well as mine.”

Clint went to the fireplace, planted his hand on the mantel and looked at the fire.

“I don’t want anyone to look at me. Had enough of that on Asgard and in New York.”

“Why do you not want anyone to look upon you, Clint?”

“God, Loki, you of all people should know the answer to that. We’ve been fucking dancing around it since you got here.”

“So, I would be correct in assuming it has something to do with Tristan’s death.”

Clint was so stunned by the remark, that he jerked his head to look at Loki. It took him a minute to get his bearings.

“You’d be right,” Clint said, his voice hoarse. Then he returned to stare at the fire. “I don’t want anyone to look at me. I can’t even fucking look at myself.”

Loki set his cup aside. “You blame yourself for our son’s death.”

“Probably more than you blame me.”

That was when Loki got up and went to him. “Clint, I have never blamed you for Tristan’s death and I demand to hear the name of anyone who does.” When Clint continued his steady gaze, Loki moved closer. “Natasha supplied me with the reports including your statement. There was naught you could do with such an overwhelming force upon you.”

“I keep telling myself that, but it’s no good, Loki. Tristan was my responsibility. Natasha tried to tell me, too, but I’m the one that carried him and I didn’t even know it was him.” Then he did look at Loki with tears on his cheeks. “How could I not know? He was my son. How could I not know!” Clint hit the mantel with his fist.

“Under such conditions, I do not believe anyone could have,” Loki said just above a whisper. “You must not continue to punish yourself for you had no power to prevent what happened.”

Loki then stepped back. “You refer to when you approached me on Asgard not long after Tristan died.”

“You couldn’t look at me, Loki. When you did, the look on your face, in your eyes, blaming me.”

“I was not, Clint. I blamed myself for I could have prevented what happened.”

“No, you couldn’t.” Clint lowered his head. “You had nothing to do with it.”

“More than you know.”

Loki’s voice had lowered, but the wrath was unmistakable. Clint watched him sit on the couch and rub his forehead before speaking.

“I have told no one of what I am about to tell you, Clint. I would prefer it not leave this place.” He took a moment to gather his emotions, but it didn’t do any good. The tears were already forming. “When Kara and Tristan were but children, I had what I believed to be nightmares.”

“They weren’t?”

“They began not long after you rejoined SHIELD.” Loki swallowed the hard lump in his throat. This time he couldn’t look at Clint and kept his focus on the flames in front of him. “They ceased for a time, but returned not long after Tristan left for the academy.”

“You never talked about them. You wouldn’t.”

“I could not even speak of it. I saw your body on the floor and there was an untold amount of blood coming from your wounds. You were dead with your bow at your feet.”

“Oh, God, Loki.”

“What I had deemed nightmares were premonitions of what was to come. I had not realized it was not your body. It was that of our son’s.” Loki closed his eyes and the tears dropped onto his cheeks. “I did not look upon the face, Clint. My fear overwhelmed me that I could not look upon your lifeless face. If I had, I would have seen Tristan’s and I would have…”

“Jesus Christ, we’re such fucking fools, you and me.”

“Do you not see, Clint?” Loki looked up at Clint who hadn’t moved. “If I had just looked upon the face of our son, I could have stopped him!”

“Why didn’t I just listen to Natasha? She told me, but I was too fucked up to take it to heart.”

“It was within my power to stop Tristan and I did not.”

Clint went to the couch and sat next to Loki. “From the time Tristan was a kid, he wanted to be a warrior and we encouraged it, Loki. I taught him how to hold a sword, how to fire an arrow and a hell of a lot more. Sif trained him and when he wanted to compete in the games, Hogun helped him. You would go watch him while he trained. When I’d come home from a mission, he wanted to know every fucking detail. There’s a suit of armor from Sif in his room. He’s got the walls covered with sketches of warriors. We were both happy as hell that he went to SHIELD.”

“I know much of this, Clint. It means nothing.” Loki lowered his eyes.

“That’s where you’re wrong. It means everything. Tristan was doing what he loved and he knew there was always a chance he wouldn’t come home. Every time he took a mission, he knew it. I knew it. We all were just too stupid to talk about the shit we didn’t want to deal with.” Clint leaned in closer. “Loki, look at me.” He did. “Your nightmares, premonitions or whatever they were would not have kept Tristan from doing what he loved. If it wasn’t that mission, it could’ve been the next. None of us had the power to stop him, Loki. Tristan was a grown man making a choice and at some point, you and I have got to accept it.”

“You are asking me to blame our son!”

“No, Loki. I’m asking you to respect the choice he made to go out there to save lives, save the world. He saved me, Loki. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for Tristan.”

Loki covered his eyes for he was crying again. The ache grew until it thudded with his beating heart.

“I miss him so much, Clint.” When Clint pulled him close, Loki buried his face in his shoulder. “Some days I cannot bear another without him.”

Clint let the tears fall across his cheek as he tightened his hold. “Me, too.”

They sat on the couch with Clint holding Loki and when the crying stopped, Loki straightened and then wiped his eyes.

“I am forever weeping as I did in Mother’s arms as if I were a child once again.”

“You’re not alone in that.” Clint got to his feet. “Listen, it’s late and if you want to stay you can have the bed. The couch is too short for you.”

“I would like that very much, Clint.”

Clint went to the bedroom door and once inside he went to the bathroom and washed his face. When he looked in the mirror, the impulse to put his fist in it was gone. He had buried it since his arrival at the cabin. When he went into the bedroom, Loki was taking off his shirt.

Rather than think about it, Clint grabbed blanket from the shelf.

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yes.”

Neither spoke for a moment. Clint forced himself to leave the bedroom and at the couch, he stripped off his shirt, then kicked off his shoes. He stretched out covering himself with the blanket and it was a long while before he slept. All that he could think about was Loki in the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The healing begins.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Clint begin to connect again.

When Loki opened his eyes, he was on his side with an empty pillow in front of him. He could hear Clint’s movements on the other side of the door, but his gaze never wavered. Loki tried to remember the last time he and Clint woke up together. With his hand, he touched the pillow wishing for Clint’s warmth upon it. The coolness of it served only to remind him of all that they had lost.

He finally got out of bed and dressed. When Loki opened the door, he could smell the coffee and food Clint had prepared. Seeing Clint setting filled plates on the table, Loki wanted to smile. He crossed the room and sat at the table.

“Good morning,” Loki said.

“Morning.” Clint took a seat next to him.

Loki started to reach for a napkin and realized there wasn’t one.

“Sorry, Asgard royal breakfasts don’t come with the accommodations.”

“Quite alright.” Loki took the fork and when he saw the food, he peered closer. “It seems your food proclivities have not ceased.”

“I like variety. Eat up before it gets cold.” Clint drank some coffee before eating.

Loki pushed the food around the plate. It was a mix of scrambled eggs and meat.

“Would this perchance be the odd creature you returned with from your hunt?”

“Yep.” Clint ate a large bite.

With some hesitation, Loki managed to take a smaller bite. He chewed it slowly and swallowed.

“It has the most peculiar texture. What is this creature called?”

Clint grinned a little. “Porcupine. Something wrong with the food?”

Loki forced a smile. “It is quite good. I shall consume it.”

As Clint continued eating, he would catch Loki out of the corner of his eye forcing every bite down. He nearly smiled, but then thought of the last time they had breakfast together. Kara and Tristan had been there. He kept his eyes on his plate for the remainder of the meal.

“Is Thor on Asgard while you’re here?”

“He remains with Jane.”

“So, who’s taking care of business on Asgard?”

“Kara is seeing to my duties during my absence.”

“Kara?” Clint was mildly surprised. “Can she handle it?”

“I believe so. If a matter arises for which she cannot overcome, she will communicate should it become necessary.”

“Loki, is Kara ready?”

“Even if Kara judged herself so, I do not believe she would desire the throne. She would be a most reluctant queen if it were to come to her.”

“Because of Tristan.”

“No,” Loki solemnly replied. “Kara has come to understand that to rule, one must know and trust oneself. While she has come to grasp what it means to rule, she has many doubts about her ability and wisdom. It will take time, Clint.”

“She sure isn’t that teenager who used to beg to go to Milan for the latest fashion, is she?”

“Agreed.” Loki’s slight smile was met by Clint’s. “Our daughter has greatly matured over the years. Her eyes have aged much due to the loss of Tristan.”

“Yeah,” Clint was forced to admit. He looked at Loki’s empty plate. “Do you want some more? There is plenty.”

“I think not. Your fondness for eccentric food combinations appeals little to me.”

“And you need to broaden your food palate.”

“It is sufficiently broad, Clint.” Loki picked up his cup and stood. He saw the snow falling through the window. That was when he realized something was missing. He looked at Clint. “Where is your bow?”

“New York.”

Loki returned to his seat. “How are you able to hunt without it?”

“Snares and other traps. Easy enough.”

“Why did you not bring it?”

“Didn’t feel like it.”

“Clint, this is most unusual. I cannot recall a time when you did not bring your bow. Even our journeys to the estate, you never neglected to have it with you.”

“Leave it alone, Loki.” Clint got to his feet and started towards the sofa.

“Was this decision also a result of losing Tristan?”

“I said leave it alone!” Clint yelled. He sighed in frustration. “Sometimes you just don’t quit, do you?”

“Apologies, Clint. I did not intend to distress you.” Loki was stiff in his chair. “It seems no matter what I do, I continue to bring you pain.”

“No, it’s not your fault.” Clint rubbed his eyes. He slumped on the couch. “I haven’t used a bow since that day in Croatia. Just don’t want to pick it up anymore.”

Loki walked over to stand near the fireplace. “I will leave if you wish it, Clint.”

“This is the first time we’ve really talked in a long time and I want to keep doing it. Not sure what that means for you and me, though.”

“You have hated me for what I once was and for what I became. If I could know you no longer…”

Clint sat forward. “Loki, the last time I hated you was right before the first time you fucked me. After that, it just got easier to not hate you and then before I knew it I loved you.”

“Would it be presumptuous to inquire if you still do?”

“I’ll never stop. I know that. What it means for the future, I don’t know. So much as happened that I’m not sure if I’m ready for you and me or if I ever will be. That’s the best I’ve got right now.”

“My love for you has never ceased as well. I continue to hope for our future, Clint. What you are able to offer is more than I ever hoped.”

“I’ve got to check the traps I set. Do you want to go?”

“Yes.” Loki faintly smiled.

Clint left the couch and got his coat from the rack. He looked over at Loki who materialized a warm overcoat suitable for the outdoors.

“Would creatures you have ensnared be a part of our midday meal?”

“Probably.”

“Perhaps I should prepare it instead.”

“If you want,” Clint told him. He was secretly happy to see the Loki he loved.

“Do not expect me to butcher your captures.”

“Why not? It’s part of the whole wilderness experience.”

“The experience does not disturb me, Clint. Thor once proclaimed my butchering abilities comparable to that of an inexperienced child.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

Clint opened the door and Loki followed him onto the wintery landscape. The snow was gently falling as they made their way into the woods.

~*~

They returned a few hours later and once in the kitchen, Loki prepared the meal after Clint had properly butchered the animal. They moved around each other comfortably as if they had never parted.

The midday meal was far more relaxed than the last and with the brutal honesty of their pain behind them, they could enjoy each other’s company and talk easier of daily matters. Dinner was much the same and by the end of the evening they sat on the couch together drinking hot cocoa and watching the flames dance.

Loki saw Clint yawn and got to his feet. He was about to head to the bedroom when he turned.

“Clint, I would ask you a kindness, but I do not wish you to take it as anything more.”

“What?”

Feeling awkward as a boy, Loki hedged before finally speaking.

“Would you accompany me to bed? I do not ask for anything other than your companionship for I have sorely missed it.”

For a second, Clint thought he should be offended, but he knew Loki well. This had nothing to do with sex.

“Okay.”

Loki couldn’t hide his surprise. Rather than smile, he went to the bedroom followed by Clint. After undressing, they got on the bed from opposite sides and laid without touching.

Clint shifted to his side facing towards Loki who did the same. They never spoke. Just watched one another until their eyes closed and found sleep.

~*~

The following morning they woke next to each other with Loki’s arm around Clint’s waist. Rather than question it, they rose and had an enjoyable breakfast together. Clint and Loki left the cabin and walked through the newly fallen snow. Loki watched Clint check his traps and snares. With another catch, they went back to the cabin where another meal was prepared and eaten together.

Later in the afternoon, they opted for a walk so Clint could show Loki the river not far. The silence was broken by the soft sounds of water as they made their way. After viewing the mountains, they headed back and along the way, Clint reached over and took Loki’s hand in his. It was such a surprise that Loki smiled a little, but said nothing for fear of losing the moment.

Clint and Loki had never experienced an easy build to their relationship. It had been filled with Clint’s heats, the strain of Loki ruling Asgard, and managing a family on top of Clint working for SHIELD with its additional stresses.

This time around, it seemed as if they were getting that second chance to rebuild all that was lost. They were beginning to rediscover each other all over again among the gentle snow and tall mountains. The cabin became a haven where they could relax and just breathe for a little while.

Loki could feel the change and he was sure Clint could as well. They sat closer together and from time to time, Clint would brush his hand along Loki’s stomach when he would reach for something when they were both in the small kitchen preparing a meal. Loki wanted nothing more than to take Clint in his arms and kiss him as if he was a new lover. Given the time which had passed since they were last together, that’s what it would have been.

But Loki was afraid. He felt as timid as a boy upon discovering his first love. The fear of shattering the closeness that was beginning overwhelmed Loki. Every touch, no matter how unintentional, made his heart beat a little faster in both hope and trepidation. He would swallow down his anxiety and continue on as if nothing happened.

It was the fourth night when the shift in their relationship began. They had spent the previous three nights in bed together just sleeping, but still woke up wrapped in each other’s arms. The day had been spent much alike the days before.

On this night, after the hot cocoa was drunk, Clint sat next to Loki with their thighs and shoulders touching. Clint turned his head and looked at Loki.

“I do love you, Loki.” To show he meant it, Clint took Loki’s hand in his.

Loki watched as their fingers intertwined. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I love you, Clint,” he softly answered.

“I want to be with you, tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I missed you so much.”

“For me as well. So many nights alone in our bed has grieved me more than I can speak. I had always thought…”

“Loki.”

“Yes, Clint.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

With a hint of a smile, Loki tipped his head and placed his lips on Clint’s. It was a tentative kiss that Loki took his time with not wanting to be too eager for fear of breaking the tender moment. Their tongues began touching as if first time lovers unsure of one another and as they became accustomed to the newness of it all, the tenderness began a slow build as Clint placed his hand on Loki’s cheek.

They moved to the thick rug on the floor in front of the roaring fire removing their clothes until they were skin to skin. The kissing had turned into an intensifying need with Loki settling his leg between Clint’s. The glow of the fire danced along their skins as they rediscovered one another with touching, caressing and stroking.

When Clint was ready, Loki pushed into him and they arched into one another, clutching each other as the sweat of their lovemaking and the heat of the fire added to the passionate meeting of the flesh. It took little time for both to fill their needs for it had been so long.

Afterwards, they laid together in front of the fire with Loki curled behind Clint, his arm situated around his waist. Clint gazed into the flames as he thought about their shared moment together. He had missed this so much.

The thought of going to bed alone had pained him so much over the past months that he mostly slept on the couch at the apartment and here at the cabin. Now, here they were together once again and Clint wanted nothing more than to keep the moment for as long as it would last.

But then, it would be even better for them to share their own bed on Asgard. He nearly smiled at the thought. They would be home together as they had been before. Memories began to surface of days long past and Clint couldn’t wait to get home with Kara and…

His heart began pounding and suddenly Clint couldn’t breathe. He fumbled away from Loki and rushed to a window, pushing it open. Once the cool air hit, he took panicked breaths unable to stop.

“Clint.”

Loki was behind him. He felt a touch on his shoulder.

“I can’t,” Clint said between ragged breaths. “I can’t do it!”

“What is it you cannot do?” Loki worriedly asked. He’d never seen Clint in such a state.

“I was thinking I wanted to go home.” Clint just couldn’t catch his breath. “But I can’t fucking do it.” He finally turned around. “I lied to you, Loki.”

“I do not understand.”

Tears hung at the corner of Clint’s eyes. “I told you I didn’t want to pick up my bow anymore. That was a lie. Every time I tried to touch it, I remembered how Tristan and I would go on the training grounds. We were supposed to go hunting on his next visit. It hurt so fucking much that I couldn’t even touch my bow.”

“Clint…”

“How can you live at the palace, in our rooms and sit at the table without it killing you? I don’t get it. I walked around for weeks remembering, but I couldn’t feel anything. I was so fucking numb, but I’m not anymore and now it just hurts so fucking bad that I can’t do it, Loki. God, I just can’t.”

“I chose to ignore the memories,” Loki said. “I buried my grief.”

Loki stepped forward and placed his hands on Clint’s cheeks.

“If you wish to return home, I will be with you. We shall mourn our son together as we should have so long ago, Clint. You and I, together.”

Clint fell into Loki’s arms and rested his head on his shoulder. “Just stay with me, Loki. Stay with me.”

“I will,” Loki promised.

He helped Clint into the bedroom and moved in behind him as Loki covered themselves with the sheet. They would be going home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Loki returns to Asgard with Clint.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Loki begin their lives together all over again.

Once they landed on the Bifrost under the golden dome, Clint had to stop for a moment. It had been so long since he’d been on Asgard, that it had an unfamiliarity about it as if it was his first time.

“Clint Barton,” said Heimdall. “Welcome home.”

“Heimdall,” Clint solemnly replied.

Loki and Clint began the long walk along the Bifrost and the closer to the main doors, the more anxious Clint grew. When they entered into the oversized foyer, Clint froze. This was the very spot where he had dropped Tristan’s body. There was no blood on the floor, but he saw it nonetheless. Kara’s scream split into his ears and he nearly covered them to block it out.

“Dad!”

Seeing Kara, Clint rushed to her and they held one another tightly.

“I’m so happy to see you home,” Kara whispered in his ear.

Clint looked at her and rather than tears of heartbreak, they were of happiness. Words escaped him as he touched her cheek. He felt Loki at his side and with their arms around each other, they went to their rooms.

Once there, the same strangeness overcame Clint. It was familiar, but yet not. He couldn’t put his finger on why that was. The awkwardness continued into the afternoon. Marcus and Kara left to retrieve his belongings from the New York apartment while Clint and Loki shared lunch.

It was just after dinner, when Clint decided to go to bed. He was exhausted and Loki went with him. Just as Clint imagined, their bed felt warm and safe as he got under the covers. He slept through the night.

The following morning, Clint got up, dressed and went for breakfast. He didn’t give anything a second thought until he saw the table where the family had always had their breakfasts. Loki, Kara and Marcus were waiting for him. Tristan’s chair remained empty.

Taking a deep breath, Clint took his usual spot and gave a small smile despite his anxiousness. The breakfast began a bit awkward for Clint, but as the conversation continued he slowly relaxed. Loki announced he was rearranging his schedule for the next several days so that he could have free afternoons and evenings. Kara offered to help pick up the slack if need be.

A week had passed and Clint was still trying to get his bearings. He never went to the balcony to watch the warriors on the training grounds. He still refused to touch his bow. He avoided as much as he could anything that reminded him of Tristan.

It soon began to wear on him and Loki could see it. They had dealt with how Tristan’s death had torn them apart and the self-blame that went along with it. The memories were the most difficult for Clint as he began to come to terms how deep the loss went.

Loki found Clint laying on the bed late one night and he moved in behind him. He pulled Clint to him and the crying started almost immediately. As he held Clint, Loki cried as well. Holding onto one another, they grieved together for the first time.

An uneventful week passed with the family slowly rebuilding their lives. Clint stayed mostly in their rooms and no one pushed him to get out even though they felt he should. Loki walked into their bedroom one day to find Clint giving himself an injection. The heat wouldn’t come this month and he was fine with it. Loki was confident it would come when both were ready for it. He walked over to Clint, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

A few weeks later, Loki and Clint were both surprised by Kara and Marcus making an appearance at breakfast.

“I thought you two were back on Earth,” Clint told them as they sat.

“I had some things to finalize at the firm,” Marcus replied.

Breakfast was served and as everyone ate, the tension seemed to rise just a bit as a lull in conversation lengthened. Finally, Kara set down her fork, gripped her napkin and took a deep breath.

“I am with child!”

Everyone froze, except for Marcus who took a drink of his juice. Suddenly she burst into tears and cried into her napkin.

Clint, Loki and Marcus went to her.

“Kara, sweetheart,” Marcus said as he pulled her hair back.

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Clint asked. “You’re not happy about it?”

Loki touched her hand. “Please, Kara.”

“I am happy to be with child,” Kara cried. “It’s just Tristan isn’t here to share our joy and my child will never know his uncle.”

She cried harder and Loki took hold of Kara’s hand. “Kara, this child will know Tristan and will love him as much as we all do.”

“He’s right, Kara,” Clint assured her. “Tristan’s always with us.”

“I’m sorry to act like a crying schoolchild. It seems to take so little.”

“Tell me about it,” Clint said with a smile. “At least now we’ve got more in common.”

Kara laughed through her tears. “Thank you, Dad. I just wasn’t sure of when to tell anyone. Marcus and I didn’t want to keep it a secret any longer. Things have been so difficult.”

“It is fine, Kara,” Loki told her. “A new child is always welcome news.”

“Thank you.” Kara dried her tears. “I love you all very much.”

Clint got to his feet. “Come on. I’ll take you to the kitchen and show you the best food to take care of that morning sickness.”

Loki watched Kara and Clint leave the room together.

“I fear I will forever be a victim of Clint’s eccentric food combinations,” Loki remarked.

Marcus came up next to Loki. “You and me both.” He smiled at Loki and gave him a firm pat on the back. “Grandpa.”

“Grandpa?” Loki repeated.

~*~

It was as if new life was breathed into the home with the news of Kara’s pregnancy. Smiles and happiness began to abound not just with the family, but around the palace as news spread. Of course, gifts began arriving almost immediately much to Marcus’ dismay.

One morning after breakfast and Loki had left to see to his duties, Clint went to the closet and walked inside. Hanging on hooks was his bow. He gazed at it for what seemed like forever. It took nearly everything he had to reach for it. When he grasped it, there wasn’t the agonizing pain he had expected. It felt heavy in his hands and Clint stepped back to look it over.

The memories of Tristan came at him, but he didn’t clutch it to his chest as had with Ichaival. They were welcomed and Clint found himself fondly remembering their times together. He grabbed his quiver of arrows and left.

He got to the edge of the training grounds and took a moment to step onto them. As he walked through the warriors, instead of blaming eyes, they were kind and welcoming. He got a few waves and smiles mixed in with voices saying it was good to see him. Clint responded with nods and answers of his own.

There were only a few warriors at the archery range and Clint stared at the target on the far end of the field for a few minutes before taking out an arrow. He drew the bow and shot the arrow. It had hit off center by a few inches. Remembering how long it had been since had last fired it, Clint got another arrow and that landed closer to center.

His steady breathing, sharp eye and calmness returned and the following arrows all hit their marks. When Clint finished, he felt serene satisfaction for the first time since losing Tristan. After retrieving the arrows, he left the field.

Clint returned daily taking aim at the targets. It was always a simple point and shoot rather than the challenging attempts he had made in the past. This was about reacquainting himself with not just the bow, but also to get back into the mindset of training. It was also about moving on with his life and when Clint realized that, he had to stop for a moment and step back.

Tristan was gone and not coming back. Clint now accepted that and just as with the announcement of Kara’s pregnancy, going back on the training grounds and picking up his bow was how he was taking those steps forward. He had finally accepted it and he knew Tristan would want it as well. That was how Clint was able to lift his bow and aim another arrow before releasing it to hit its target.

~*~

It had been a busy week and one that forced Loki to attend final negotiations on Earth. While he had come to like the President very much, he preferred to spend his afternoons with Clint. He was nearing their rooms when he stopped dead in his tracks. The alpha in him had suddenly come to life.

Loki hurried to their bedroom where he found Clint leaning against the wall, breathing hard with sweat beading through his shirt and covering his arms.

“You allowed your heats to return.”

“Yeah,” Clint breathed. He had felt it coming and didn’t want the injection to keep it at bay any longer. “With Kara’s news it was easier to keep my head together until today.”

When Loki approached, Clint turned around. He was eager for Loki and wanted him like no other. Loki started to touch his neck to conjure the collar and Clint stopped him.

“I don’t want the collar, Loki. Please, not yet.”

“What do you want to do, Clint?”

Despite Loki’s quickly growing need, he didn’t want to push Clint. Too much had happened already and the need to tread carefully was paramount.

“I fucking want you more than I ever have right now. I just don’t feel ready for everything else in that room.”

“We can go to our bed,” Loki suggested.

Clint shook his head. “No, we’ve got to go in there. It’s gotta happen at some point. Avoiding it won’t help us.”

“Let us go, then.”

As Clint turned, he stripped off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Once in their chambers, Clint gazed at all that had always been a part of their powerful sessions together. A part of him wanted it, but he didn’t think he could take being tied down, whipped and all that was part in parcel of their previous times.

Loki had already removed his shirt and he waited for Clint to make the first move.

“Remember how hard we tried to keep the outside world out?” Clint asked.

“Yes.”

“I guess it was just a matter of time when we’d have to bring it in here with us. You and me, we’re not the same anymore.”

“I had feared many times it would intrude upon us.”

“Maybe we need new rules,” Clint said with a breathless laugh.

“We shall do it together, Clint.”

Clint unlaced his boots and then kicked them off. “Take off your clothes. Get on the fucking table.”

Loki stared at him for a moment and proceeded to undress. Once he was on the table, Clint, already naked, came over and pushed him to his back.

“Clint,” Loki said unsure of what his omega was doing.

“At least for today, I’m not a sub and you’re not my dom.”

Clint climbed on top of Loki and straddled him.

“Clint, it has been many months for us. If you are attempting what I believe you are, it will pain you. I do not wish you injured.”

The demigod had to dissuade Clint no matter how deep his urges went.

“I know what I’m doing.”

Clint leaned over and tongued Loki’s chest before going to a nipple and biting it with his teeth. Loki gripped the archer’s thighs as he moaned. With his cock in heavy need, Loki arched as Clint tortured his nipples until they were angry red. Loki reached for Clint’s erection, but his hand was batted away.

Much to Loki’s carnal desire, Clint shifted and grabbed hold of his thick cock, then placed it under his hole. As Clint pushed himself down upon it, both groaned in agonizing pleasure. Loki’s knot had grown fuller than ever and when Clint reached it, he forced himself on it and when it breached, the archer growled in intense pain. When it was seated inside of him, Clint’s head fell back in relief.

“God, that feels so fucking good. Hurt’s like hell, but damn.”

The intensity of being inside of his omega had Loki reaching for him. Clint grabbed his wrists and started rocking slow and hard. Loki ground his hips against Clint’s and his knot seemed to enlarge even more.

Covered with sweat, their animalistic cravings had Clint and Loki clutching each other as their rutting culminated in a rapid relentless pounding. It seemed to never end and when Loki came, he arched his head back and roared his release until there was nothing left inside of him.

As they came down of the high of their orgasm, Loki saw that Clint had spilled his release onto his belly. Loki gave the archer a sated grin as he tried to catch his breath.

“This must be done again,” Loki breathlessly said.

“Yeah.” Clint could still feel Loki’s knot inside of him and they wouldn’t be able to uncouple for a little while yet. He didn’t care for he had missed it so much. “I got a few more ideas if you want to try some new shit.”

Loki reached up and ran his hand over Clint’s chest, then pulled him down to rest upon his. He fingered the diamond stud briefly.

“We shall indeed discover much more about one another even after so many years together.”

Clint raised up a little and took Loki’s hand. He looked at the silver band which had never been removed.

“I can’t wait.”

He placed his head on Loki’s chest and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and last chapter: A startling surprise. 
> 
> *****  
> Happy ending finally. Not unless I come up another idea for this series since I personally like it so much. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter!

As life moves forward, the past becomes more distant. Painful losses become less so through time. Seeing memories through grief become tender precious moments that will not be forgotten.

This was the case with Loki, Clint and Kara. They could talk of Tristan with less sorrow and look back on the happy times. It soon became apparent there was one final task in order to continue on with their lives with a hopeful future, but never forgetting Tristan.

They stood together at Tristan’s bedroom door and it was Loki who opened it. When they were inside, it almost seemed like they expected Tristan to walk through the door as if he were still with them. No one moved for a moment as they took in what had been left undone the last time Tristan was in this room. With the exception of the trunks which had been delivered, the bedroom was untouched.

It was Kara who moved first. She went to the dresser and began removing clothing. Clint saw the books laying on the floor that he had torn into the last time he was here. For some reason, he picked them up and began setting them back to their places.

“Clint, what are you doing?”

It seemed to startle Clint for a moment. “Oh, I don’t know.”

“It’s alright,” Loki told him.

Clint nodded and began pulling the books from their places. He opened a trunk and set them inside. He looked up to see Loki carefully removing the sketches that been tacked on the wall.

“I don’t believe it,” Kara said.

Loki and Clint looked at her as she turned around with a smile. She held one of her old dolls.

“Tristan took this from me when I was eight. We both had forgotten all about it.”

Kara set it aside with the intention of keeping it and continued to empty the drawers.

“I would like to put these in a book,” Loki told them. “They are quite good.”

“I remember one of the clerics at the orphanage telling me that Tristan’s mother was something of an artist,” Clint had set the last of the books inside the trunk.

“Perhaps we should exhibit them,” Loki suggested.

“Yeah, that’s not a bad idea,” Clint told him.

During the task of seeing to Tristan’s belongings, someone would recall a memory such as the seashell found during a vacation at the estate that Kara had found and given to her brother, the football in back of the closet when Clint had tried to teach the game, and a wadded up pair of riding gloves from when Loki had taught Tristan how to ride. There were tears and smiles throughout the packing.

They were nearly done when something under Tristan’s bed caught Clint’s eye. He kneeled and slid it out. When he opened it, Clint was surprised by what he found.

“Loki, Kara.” Clint flipped through the pages. “Come look at this.”

Clint sat on the bed with Loki and Kara on each side him. What they saw amazed them. No one had known Tristan kept a sketch book. It was filled with drawings of them and the times they had spent together as a family.

There were detailed sketches of each one of them throughout the years. It began with Kara as a small child in a tree, Clint on the training grounds and Loki walking along the shores of the estate. It was a photo album of sorts that was a reflection of their lives together.

“This is beautiful,” Clint said with awe. “I knew he could draw, but this is beyond that.”

Loki took it and flipped through more pages. There was a drawing of Loki’s stallion, him on the throne with Clint, Kara and Tristan at his side and more.

“I continue to be amazed by our son, Clint.” Tears swam in his eyes.

The last page was an unfinished sketch with only eyes, the beginnings of a nose and full mouth.

“Do you recognize this one, Kara,” Clint asked.

“No. He must have begun it before…” Kara held her hands out and Loki shifted the book to her. “As much as I’d love to keep these for ourselves, I believe all of Asgard must see that Tristan was far more than what he appeared.”

“Are you suggesting we print books or something?” Clint asked.

“No, Dad. It has to be something uniquely Tristan.” She thought for a moment. “An artists’ fair. The proceeds can be donated to the orphanages of Asgard. Tristan always tried to do something whenever he was home.”

“We can exhibit these,” Loki suggested. “Encourage artists to display their creations. The training grounds are immense and would be a fitting location.”

“Do you want to auction off the sketches of the warriors?” Clint asked.

“We could, Dad, but the value would be exorbitant and only the wealthy could afford it. I fear those with little funds would never be able to view them.”

“Rest assured, Kara,” Loki told her. “All of Asgard will see. These sketches are his story which he will tell.”

“I think Tristan would like that,” Clint told them.

They finished packing away the bedroom all the while discussing the artists fair in Tristan’s memory. When it was finally done, each had a few mementos. They stopped to look at the now empty room with the exception of the filled trunks.

It was Kara who left first and then followed by Loki. Clint went to the door and took another look before closing it behind him as he exited.

~*~

Two months later, life had settled comfortably for the family. Loki had resumed his fulltime duties as king, Clint was back at the training field as he had always been and Kara had taken over the planning of the artists’ fair in Tristan’s memory although she continued to struggle for a name.

Marcus had resigned from the law firm as well as Kara who was beginning to show. The couple had come to spend more and more time at Asgard, but continued to keep their small apartment in New York. Loki was confident it was only a formality and soon all would be living full time under the palace roof. The talk of apples had been long forgotten.

The evening was a rare occasion when all were together for a meal. When dinner was over, they had settled in the main room where Loki read and Kara sewed on a blanket for the baby. Clint and Marcus, both football fans, were watching the latest 49er game and providing loud commentary much to the annoyance of both Kara and Loki.

It was disrupted by a transmission from Natasha. Clint threw up his hands and Marcus leaned back in disappointment.

“Natasha,” Clint complained. “It was the fourth quarter.”

“This is important, Clint. Is everyone there?”

“We’re all here,” Clint answered. “What’s up?”

“I’m coming through the Bifrost.”

“We can meet you, Natasha,” Loki offered.

“No, just stay right there.”

The transmission ended and Clint looked at Loki. “Wonder what that’s all about.”

Thirty minutes later, Natasha arrived and opened the door. With her was a young woman with long brown hair and nervous blue eyes. Clint thought he saw someone on the other side of the door, but shifted his attention to Natasha.

“What’s going on?”

Loki, Kara and Marcus stood wondering who the girl was and what was so important.

Natasha touched her elbow. “This is Olivia Grant. She has quite a story to tell you.” Seeing her uncertainty, Natasha put an arm around her shoulders. “It’s alright. Go ahead. Just like you told me.”

Olivia darted anxious eyes before speaking.

“I work…I mean I worked at a coffee shop in Soho to put myself through college. From time to time this man would come in and he would always order something different every time. He always picked the strangest combinations and would ask me to try them all.”

“Tristan?” Kara asked with a gentle smile.

Olivia nodded and continued. “We started seeing one another after a few months. It was sporadic because of his work. He said he did security work. Tristan never elaborated and I didn’t ask. As we grew closer, he told me about his family…you. But never…” Olivia motioned to their surroundings. “All of this.”

Tears began forming and Olivia lowered her head.

“It’s okay, Olivia,” Natasha assured her. “Take your time.”

Olivia wiped her eyes. “One day he stopped coming in and I never knew what happened. He never seemed the type that would just stop like that. I didn’t know what to think. The only reason I found Natasha was because Tristan left a billfold in my nightstand. I thought that was strange at first because he never traveled without it. But when I opened it, there was nothing in it but Natasha’s cell number and her name. I never called it because at first I thought he was seeing someone else.”

“What changed?” Clint asked.

“Well, I became ill and I…I…” Olivia was breathing hard.

“You must sit, Olivia,” Loki instructed. He motioned to the sofa and Olivia did. “Take your time and please continue.”

“I didn’t know what to do,” Olivia quickly said. “I had to know what happened to Tristan so I called the number and Natasha answered. She became upset at first when I said his name.”

“It came out of left field,” Natasha said with a small shrug.

“We met for the first time yesterday and I told her everything,” Olivia explained.

“Olivia,” Clint said as he moved closer. “You haven’t told us much.”

“Let me fill in the gap,” Natasha said.

They watched Natasha go to the door, open it and take a large basket from the servant. She brought it over and set it on the sofa next to Olivia.

Clint, Loki, Kara and Marcus all leaned in to get a look. Their eyes grew wide when Olivia reached in and pulled out a baby.

“I don’t…” Kara was so stunned that words escaped her.

“You had Tristan’s child,” Loki whispered.

“Yes,” Olivia said. “His name is Michael Tristan Barton.”

Tears were already falling across Clint’s cheeks. He moved forward and held out his hands. “May I?”

“Yes, of course.”

Clint nearly sobbed as he held Michael. “He’s beautiful.”

“Quite so.” Loki touched the baby’s hand which gripped his finger in return.

Olivia dried her eyes. “I never had any family and this was the only way I could find out if Tristan had any. I want Michael to know about his father and his family. I think he needs you all, too.”

“We need him as well.” Loki continued to be amazed by his grandson. He took a seat near Olivia and leaned forward. “You said you have no family to speak of.”

“My mother died three years ago and I never knew my father. He died when I was small.”

“Well, Olivia,” Loki said. “Michael is our grandson and you his mother. I believe that makes you a very important part of our family.”

Clint smiled as he rocked Michael in his arms. “It sure does.”

“I am an aunt,” Kara said with happy tears.

“I don’t know what to say.” Olivia wiped away a stray tear. “Tristan always said his family wasn’t like other families, but he couldn’t imagine a more loving one.”

“You’ll have to tell us about you and him,” Clint told her.

“Olivia, perhaps you would consider allowing us to be your family as well. Should you choose, you and Michael will always have a home here for as long as you both live,” Loki said as he took her hand.

“You don’t know me,” Olivia told them. “How could you offer something like that?”

“Tristan knew you.” Clint shifted Michael to Kara and went to the corner table where the sketch book laid. He flipped to the back page and brought it to Olivia. “He loved you, Olivia. That’s enough for us.”

A look of amazement was in Olivia’s eyes and she gazed at the unfinished drawing. “Tristan would sketch little drawings on napkins at the coffee shop. I wound up saving all of them.”

“We would love to see them,” Marcus told her.

“Do not make a decision now, Olivia,” Loki stated. “For now, spend the evening with us so we may all get to know one another.”

Olivia nodded. “Thank you.”

Seeing the family gathered around Olive and Michael, Natasha said, “I think my work here is done.”

She was walking out the door when Clint got an idea.

“We should get Kara’s playpen. It still has the mobile attached.”

“Clint, it has been stored in the chamber below for many years,” Loki said.

“It won’t take long. I’ll be right back.”

Clint hurried out the door and stopped when he saw Natasha leaving. He ran over to her.

“Nat, thanks. Tristan’s always with us, but it means the world that we’ve got another part of him with Michael and Olivia.”

“Hey, I’m a sucker for happy endings.”

“Seems like there’s always one on the horizon.”

After giving Natasha a heartfelt hug, Clint turned and broke into a run down the corridor with a smile on his face.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some ideas for new fic to add to this universe. Need a little time to work out the details. Hopefully will get something out soon. I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I have. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
